Coeur de Dragon
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: "C'est donc lui ? Fit La Juste. Comment l'appellerons-nous ? Le Sauveur, dit La Vérité. L'amoureux, proposa La Raison. Le prétendant, soupira La Belle. Elles se tournèrent vers leur dernière sœur qui fronça les sourcils. Puis elle sourit et murmura : Cœur de Dragon." Choisi par les Déesses, il a une tâche. Celui de sauver l'Elu avec son amour.
1. Préparation et Aide

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**_

_**Je vous présente Coeur de Dragon une petite fiction de mon cru. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je dois dire que l'inspiration était telle que je l'ai déjà finie**__**, le poste sera donc très rapide.**_

_**C'est une fiction que je classerais dans la romance car elle est le thème principale. Elle reprend tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling plus quelques miens totalement inventés. Et bien sûr le dragon lol.**_

_**Il n'y aucune ressemblance avec le film "Coeur de dragon" de Rob Cohen (1996) que j'ai revu il y a peu et dont ça me faisait un peu rire. Je dis ça au cas où certaines personnes se poserait la question lol. Si vous y pensiez en commençant, bah non. **_

_**Par moment, on ressent beaucoup de tristesse mais je ne peux pas vraiment mettre drama parce que j'ai pas l'impression que c'en est un. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup d'émotion. Si vous n'êtes pas de mon avis, faîtes le moi savoir :)**_

**_Enfin, la véritable histoire de J.K Rowling a été modifié pour m'aller correctement. Mais tout est expliqué dans la fiction._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Si vous avez des questions tout au long, n'hésitez pas!_**

* * *

**_Nombre de chapitres: 18 + Prologue + Epilogue._**

**_Etat de la fic: Terminée._**

* * *

**Cœur de Dragon**

**Prologue :** Demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas la mort.

La fête d'anniversaire d'Harry Potter était un vrai sujet de polémique. Né le 31 Juillet, certains disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle soit inoubliable, avec alcool à souhait et qu'il devait prendre sa première cuite pour sa majorité. D'autres assuraient qu'elle devait se passer le plus calmement possible car le surlendemain, le Poudlard Express devait les ramener au château la dernier année d'étude.

Enfin les derniers disaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de fête car Harry n'avait pas la tête à ça et qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour fêter quoi que se soit. Dans ceux-là, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient bien les trois seuls représentants. Cependant, personne n'était de leur avis et les préparatifs poursuivaient leurs cours avec Fred et George Weasley qui se battait avec Severus Rogue et Molly Weasley car ils essayaient tout de même de mettre des bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu dans la chambre froide.

Agacé par tout ce remue-ménage, Harry haussa les yeux au ciel et se glissa hors du Terrier pour vagabonder tranquillement dans l'herbe haute de la très grande prairie. Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient suivi s'amusa un peu avec celle-ci. La jeune femme poussa le roux et celui-ci disparut un instant dans l'herbe. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard juste devant Harry qui poussa un cri de peur faisant éclater de rire Hermione.

Il se jeta alors sur son meilleur ami en le traitant d'idiot. Mais peu importe combien le brun lui donner des claques à l'épaule, Ron ne se défaisait pas de son sourire. Il avait ne serait-ce qu'un instant redonné des couleurs au visage trop blême d'Harry. Les cernes sous ces yeux disparurent aussi sous les plissements de sa joie. Et ça, ça valait toutes les claques du monde.

Hermione s'assit près d'eux. Dans le cercle que leur bataille amical avait formé. Harry se releva et s'assis sur Ron qui ne pourrait plus bouger mais dont cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger. Ce dernier croisa ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'en faire un coussin alors qu'Hermione se coucha sur les genoux d'Harry.

Enchevêtrer de la sorte, le soleil qui les réchauffait leur donna à tous un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'Harry perdit instantanément en entendant Ginny Weasley l'appeler sans le voir.

- Ce qu'elle peut-être agaçante, siffla Ron doucement pour pas qu'elle les repère.

- Je ne sais pas combien de fois, je devrais la repousser pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas intéressé…

- Il ne fallait pas l'embrasser aussi !

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! Elle m'a embrassé ! Dis Hermione, tu ne crois pas connaître un sort qui l'empêcherait de me voir ?

La jeune femme sourit mais ne dit rien. Les yeux fermaient, elle appréciait cet instant de bonheur avec ces deux meilleurs amis. Cette année fut un vrai calvaire. Elle pensa que la bataille finale contre Voldemort n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qui a pu se passer en un an. Ils avaient déniché et détruit tous les Horcruxes. Sauvé les fesses de Severus Rogue au prix d'un conflit entre eux qui avait séparé Ron des deux autres. Mais il était revenu… Bien plus adulte qu'auparavant. Cette maturité nouvelle, dés fois Hermione se plaisait à dire que c'était celle qu'Harry avait perdue. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Harry était mort. Cela l'avait tellement fragilisé que Voldemort en profiter pour l'affaiblir de plus en plus.

Quelques nuits, parfois plusieurs de suite, il venait hanter ses rêves et l'obligeait à voir des choses affreuses. Il lui faisait faire des choses affreuses aussi. Et une douleur incommensurable lui prenait la tête et le ventre à chaque fois. C'était un vrai supplice que de le voir se tordre de douleur dans son lit. Si bien que Ron et Hermione se relayaient souvent pour dormir avec lui.

La chose qui le touchait le plus souvent, c'était la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage froid et vidé de toute vie. Il le voyait tomber du haut de la tour d'Astronomie alors que Severus Rogue venait de jeter le sort et que Bellatrix Lestrange riait aux éclats. Ce rire… Il le hantait.

Hermione chassa toutes ses mauvaises images en passant que Voldemort mort, Harry irait mieux et la vie reprendrait son cours. Pour l'instant ils avaient un dilemme bien plus grave. La fête… Avec ou sans alcool ?

- Harry, fit alors Ron. Tu devrais dire à Ginny qu'elle te laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

- Mais je vais la faire pleurer encore et demain, ce sera le même cinéma !

- Non, parce que cette fois, je serais avec toi ! On va le combattre à deux ce dragon !

Harry rit et son regard s'illumina encore. Ron et Hermione furent heureux. Il ne savait pas à quel point cette toute simple chose rayonnait leur journée. Parce qu'à d'autre… ça ne se passait pas comme ça. Harry se tourna alors vers l'autre garçon et s'exclama :

- Tu sais que j'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à Poudlard ! Retrouver tout le monde ! Voir comment Abelforth reprends les rênes de son frère !

- Nous aussi on a hâte, Harry ! Fit Hermione en se tournant et posant son menton sur ses jambes. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que sont devenus les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre. Mais apparemment on aura pas à attendre jusque là n'est-ce pas ?

- M'en parle pas ! S'écria Ron en se relevant brusquement ce qui fit tanguer Harry.

- Harry ? S'éleva alors la voix de Ginny qui venait de les repérer.

- Merci Ron, chuchota Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah ! Tu es là. On voulait savoir si tu voulais du bleu ou du rouge pour la couleur principale ?

- De l'argenté ! Fit Harry sans hésiter une seule seconde.

- Euh… D'accord. Fit-elle tout en restant planté là.

Hermione s'amusait avec le pantalon du brun, celui-ci avec ses cheveux et Ron prenait un bain de soleil après s'être recouché. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retourne vers elle et lui dise :

- Oui, autre chose ?

- Non, non. J'y vais.

- C'est ça !

Elle les laissa, là, avec leur flegme et leur amusement infantile. Harry sourit, heureux qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait une scène. Elle commençait peut-être à comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas et le laisserait en paix.

- Argenté, hein ? Fit Hermione un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon choix ? Dit le brun en rougissant un peu.

- Si, si… J'aime beaucoup.

- Pas moi ! Scanda Ron avec une mine boudeuse.

- Ron… Il faut bien que nous fassions le maximum pour les accueillir dans notre groupe. Tu t'es habitué à Severus alors pourquoi pas eux ?

- C'est trop soudain. Je veux dire… J'avais bien remarqué leur changement mais… jusqu'au point qu'il vienne chez moi. Je trouve ça assez bizarre en faîte. Je n'ai rien contre, mais…

- Les choses changent, fit pensivement Harry. C'est comme ça. Et tant mieux.

* * *

Le soir venu, il hésita longuement. Il regarda son lit puis sa main, puis son lit à nouveau. Il finit par attraper son coussin sortir de sa chambre et rejoindre celle de Ron. Le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit lui sourit et hocha la tête à sa question muette. Il referma la porte derrière lui et Ron s'étala sur le lit. Il lui fit alors une place et le brun le rejoint, se collant le plus possible à lui.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota le brun.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione et moi seront toujours là pour toi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et posa son menton sur sa tête, entourant son corps de ses bras. Dans cette chaleur apaisante, Harry se laissa bercer par le soufflement de son meilleur ami et s'endormit. Ron attendit. Quelques minutes passèrent, des minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Puis un tremblement se fit sentir, et un autre. Ils venaient presque toutes les dix secondes, des petites secousses qui le faisaient transpirer et lui fronçaient les sourcils.

Si Ron n'avait été là, il se serait débattu et aurait hurlé jusqu'à réveiller toute la maison. Ainsi, le choc était atténué car dans son sommeil, Harry continuait à ressentir la douceur et la tendresse de son meilleur ami. Enfin, après un dernier moment, Ron finit par s'endormir en priant le ciel qu'il ne se réveille pas plus.

Le lendemain, Harry se dégagea de son étreinte, en sueur et le moral à zéro. Il n'en pouvait plus. Que quelqu'un l'aide car il allait finir par mourir de fatigue et d'angoisse. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui dormait à poing fermé et s'attrista. Il l'aidait comme il le pouvait mais cela ne changeait rien à son état. Son épuisement s'aggravait. Il sentait qu'il se vidait de magie. De sa vie…

- Que quelqu'un m'aide, je vous en supplie… Murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux…

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**Bon, comme je l'ai dit, il ne faut pas vous fier à ce petit prologue dont la fin vous fait surement penser que c'est un drama. C'est juste que j'en avais besoin pour démarrer correctement. Pour tout vous dire, le prologue, je l'ai écrit en dernier et j'ai du modifier le premier chapitre. C'est un choix que j'ai pris parce que je trouvais le premier chapitre trop lourd. Maintenant épuré, je le préfère ainsi. J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi quand je le posterais. **_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	2. Déesses et Coeur de Dragon

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir,**_

_**Après le prologue, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié certaines choses à vous dire. D'abord, le caractère de mes personnages. Cette fiction est une OOC (Out of character). Vous verrez donc des personnages avec mes personnalités préférées et comme on en voit peu comme par exemple (pour ne pas spoiler ma fiction) Blaise que vous découvrirez avec un caractère complètement différent de ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à lors ou dans la plupart des fictions que je ou les autres auteurs le conforme.**_

_**Alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, arrêter de suite de lire. Nous sortons complètement des sentiers battus de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Une deuxième chose, quand j'ai dit que le poste serait rapide, je ne mentais pas il le sera. Il y aura assurément un chapitre tous les dimanche! Mais si je suis encouragé correctement comme cela a été fait pour le prologue (et d'ailleurs je remercie humblement et amoureusement [Non, je n'en fais pas trop *-*] les quelques reviews que j'ai eu) avec des reviews, peut-être que je posterais aussi le mercredi ou le jeudi. Enfin, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui demande des reviews, je pense que les personnes qui me suivent depuis longtemps le savent et peuvent le dire mais voilà dites vous que plus y a de personnes qui me demandent la suite rapidement, plus je la mettrais vite! :3**_

_**Je crois que c'est tout. Merci encore pour vos encouragements, même si ma fiction est terminée, je sens que vous l'aimez et ça me donne envie de poster!**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à Sylvercedre : Merci de te lancer dans cette fiction, surtout que c'est une fic que j'apprécie énormément car elle me rappelle quelqu'un que j'aime très fort. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'auteur, moi-même je l'ai été c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'arrêter de poster tant que la fiction n'est pas terminée. Du coup le temps de poster, j'en écris une autre, et ainsi, ça arrange tout le monde! Le poste est rapide et je n'ai plus besoin d'arrêter ma fiction en plein milieu. ça m'agace de l'avoir fait déjà une fois Je te laisse lire la suite, ne t'inquiète pas, pas de pleure pour l'instant, je pose juste le décor avec ce premier chapitre! En espérant que cela te plaît. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Les déesses et le pouvoir du Cœur de Dragon.

Loin de tout ça, dans un tout autre espace temps à un tout autre endroit, quelque part on ne sait vraiment où, cinq femmes entendaient cette prière, le visage serré d'angoisse et de tristesse. Elles étaient disposées en demi-cercle autour d'une table où reposait une grande coupe d'eau.

La plus grande d'entre elles, s'appelait La Juste. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un violet splendide. Son visage était fin et ses joues creuses. Elle croisait les jambes, les mains sur l'accoudoir de son siège et bien droite, dévisageait ses sœurs en attendant un quelconque murmure de leur part.

A sa droite La Vérité avait une courte chevelure rouge vif, et des yeux de la même couleur. La Pleureuse était la femme qui suivait. Elle, avec ses cheveux de couleur bleu, ses yeux verts et son regard triste qui scrutait encore la coupe, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour ce pauvre enfant.

A la gauche de la brune, La Raison secoua son chignon blond et jeta un regard de ses yeux bleus à sa sœur La Pleureuse. Elle savait déjà que c'était elle qui parlerait la première comme à chaque fois, parce qu'elle était malheureusement doué d'un trop grand cœur. La dernière, La Belle, laissa tomber ses cheveux verts sur ces yeux marrons, comme lorsqu'elle charmait ses prétendants mais se rappela à temps qu'il ne pouvait les voir et décida de se redresser et de faire comme ses trois autres sœurs, attendre que La Pleureuse parle.

Celle-ci se redressa enfin, et s'exclama :

- Nous devons l'aider ! Mais qu'avons-nous fait mes sœurs ! De quel droit nous sommes nous permises de lui offrir cette vie !

- Il nous fallait pourtant un Elu. Il a été choisi, nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Nous ne sommes des Déesses ! Nous sommes des monstres ! Quelle horreur, je ne pourrais continuer ainsi, je mettrais fin à mon règne si nous ne mettons pas fin à son calvaire ! Je vous jure mes sœurs, faisons quelque chose, ou bien je lui donnerais ma vie !

Les autres sœurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Oui La Pleureuse prenait souvent la défense des humains qui leur demandait de l'aide. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne fut plus sérieuse qu'à ce moment-là. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de leur protégé, qu'elles n'avaient pas su protéger tant que ça ! L'Elu devait accomplir sa quête. S'il ne parvenait pas, se serait toutes la Terre qui en pâtira…

La Raison fit plisser sa robe blanche, seul vêtement que les cinq Déesse portaient.

- Ma sœur, calme toi. Il est sûr que nous allons faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais il ne nous est pas permis d'intervenir avec le monde des vivants.

- Nous avons de grand pouvoir ! S'exclama La Pleureuse, vraiment mécontente. Réparons ce que nous sommes en train de briser !

La Juste leva une main et tout le monde la regarda.

- La Pleureuse, tes mots me touchent et tu as raison. Bien que nous en fussions obligés, mettre tout le poids du monde sur les frêles épaules d'un unique fils d'Adam est pratiquement condamnable. Mais, que pouvons nous faire pour lui ?

La Vérité et La Raison se regardèrent. Souvent, elles étaient en parfait accord et un bref regard leur suffisait à se concerter.

- Albus Dumbledore était l'homme qui touchait du doigt la magie de tous les temps, fit La Vérité. Bien plus forte que celles des humains, il avait compris que les sentiments obtenaient leurs dus pourvus qu'ils soient vrais. Entre autre, je veux en venir que la chose qui sauvera notre Elu, c'est l'amour.

- L'amour que portent ses meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ne semble pas faire une grande différence à son état qui s'aggrave. Défia La Belle en replaçant ses cheveux en arrière car sa sœur La Juste lui avait dit de ne jamais leur parler en cachant ses yeux. Quel amour arrivera à le sauver ? Il y a si peu de temps qu'il a pu se débarrasser de l'éclat malveillant du mal de son cœur. Peut-il à nouveau aimer ?

- Je pense qu'il le peut, chuchota La Pleureuse qui avait replongé ses yeux dans la coupe d'eau.

Les images défilaient, Harry s'était levé, le visage défait empli de larmes et de sueur, et prenait maintenant une douche qu'il espérait apaisante. La Raison réfléchit.

- Il le peut en effet, dit-elle après un instant de silence. Mais qui aura pour tâche d'éveiller le cœur en sommeil de ce si jeune enfant ?

- Je pense savoir, fit La Belle en se levant du fauteuil.

Elle s'approcha alors de la coupe et passa une main dessus. La Pleureuse se sentit attristé de ne plus voir l'Elu et se redressa. L'eau de la coupe tournoya un moment, puis de plus en plus vite. En même temps La Belle tourna autour d'elle et soupira, murmurant quelques formules que personnes ne connaissent. La Belle finit par s'arrêter derrière la coupe, faisant face à ses quatre sœurs. Puis elle se penchant et murmura :

- Montre-moi…

Alors l'eau de la coupe s'arrêta brusquement et une image apparut. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui dormait à point fermé, couché sur le dos, un bras sur son front, l'autre sur son ventre. Son extrême beauté charma La Belle qui sourit avec délectation.

- Lui, s'exclama La Pleureuse en se levant à son tour. Un homme ? Est-ce une blague ? L'as-tu provoqué ?

- Ma sœur tu as entendu toi-même, intervint La Juste. L'incantation a été dite sans fausse note.

- Oui, mais…

- L'Oracle ne se trompe jamais, La Pleureuse. Fit la blonde au chignon sévère.

La Pleureuse, à court d'argument finit par hocher la tête et soupira.

- C'est donc lui ? Fit La Juste. Comment l'appellerons-nous ?

- Le Sauveur, dit La Vérité.

- L'amoureux, proposa La Raison.

- Le prétendant, soupira La Belle.

Elles se tournèrent vers leur dernière sœur qui fronça les sourcils. Puis elle sourit et murmura :

- Cœur de Dragon…

La Juste sourit et hocha la tête.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! Il n'y a plus chaud et amoureux qu'un cœur de dragon. Il s'appellera donc ainsi. Convoquons-le qu'il devienne ce qu'il sera.

La bleue tressaillit soudainement en comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Nous ne faisons pas de cadeau, s'activa-t-elle. Que va-t-il lui arriver ! Nous allons le rendre plus malheureux que l'Elu ! C'est un sacrifice dont nous parlons. N'est-ce pas ?

- Malheureusement, fit la Vérité qui fut éblouie que sa plus jeune sœur comprenne aussi vite.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Cette fois-ci nous allons lui donner le choix… La Raison ? La Belle t'a montré la voie. Peux-tu… ?

- J'y vais de ce pas, chantonna la blonde, heureuse de sortir un peu de cet endroit.

Elle se leva alors que ses deux autres sœurs se rasseyaient. Elle toucha alors la cuve et fut aspiré par l'eau qui mélangea ses particules à la scène qu'elle reflétait. Les quatre sœurs purent alors la voir se pencher sur le corps du jeune homme et passer sa main au dessus de son visage.

Immédiatement après, l'homme papillonna des yeux et se réveilla doucement. Il sursauta alors brusquement et recula dans son lit, loin de La Raison qu'il avait entraperçu. Effrayé, il chercha un endroit par où s'échapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sourît et lui tende une main chaleureuse.

- Bonjour, fils d'Adam. Je m'appelle La Raison, je suis Déesse, Gardienne des vœux et du temps qui coule sur la Terre. Un être qui nous est cher est en danger. Nous avons besoin de toi…

La voix à travers la coupe amplifiée résonnait dans l'immense salle vide. Le jeune homme tourna un peu la tête pour savoir si elle plaisantait ou non puis il vit qu'elle ne semblait vraiment pas appartenir au monde des vivants.

- Qui… Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi moi ?

- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions si tu m'accompagnes. Prends ma main…

Le jeune homme hésita longuement puis sous les regards heureux et désireux des quatre sœurs, il s'approcha et prit sa main. Bientôt, il se retrouva assis à genoux sur le carrelage froid de la salle ovale. Il se releva lentement, les yeux exorbités, dévisageant les autres femmes. La Raison reprit sa place alors qu'il resta devant elles.

Il fallait bien dire que cinq femmes devant une coupe d'eau, c'était peu banal. La Juste se leva et présenta un siège qui était apparu derrière le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci ne pouvait dire un seul mot, il s'assit donc sans faire d'esclandre.

- Bonjour, à toi… Draco Malfoy.

- Co… Comment…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase se rappelant que La Raison avait parlé de Déesse.

- Je suis La Juste, Gardienne des vœux et du temps sur Terre. Voici mes sœurs, La Vérité, La Pleureuse, La Belle et bien sûr celle que tu as rencontrée La Raison. Nous sommes là, suite à un vœu formulé par un être qui nous est cher.

- Je… ne comprends pas… chuchota Draco, trop intimidé pour dire quoi que se soit d'autre.

- Cher enfant, fit La Belle en se levant. Nous allons tout expliquer suite à quoi, nous demanderons ton aide. Tu pourras alors refuser ou accepter mais j'aimerais que tu saches par avance, que ton geste va soit détruire une vie et toute l'humanité, soit sauvé tout le monde mais tu risques de te perdre, toi…

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il baissa la tête. S'il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix c'était bien pour sauver tout le monde. Serait-il assez égoïste pour refuser ?

- Il suffit, fit La Juste, un peu fortement.

La Belle cessa de tourner autour de Draco et de lui faire les yeux doux et regagna sa place. La Pleureuse quant à elle dévisageait le visage en pleine réflexion de Draco.

- Tu n'es pas la personne douce et irréprochable que nous attendions… Ou du moins que j'attendais… Mais ton cœur a été choisi par l'Oracle…

Elle montra la cuve d'eau avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, La Vérité.

- Expliques-lui tout, toi qui parle si bien…

Sa sœur hocha la tête et commença son récit :

- Fils d'Adam, nous sommes les Gardiennes de la Terre depuis tant d'années que les compter reviendrait à les repasser… Jusqu'à maintenant rien ne troubla notre tranquillité et nous avons vu passer les jours heureux avec bonheur. Mais il y a peu, un mal a englouti ce bonheur. Nous en avons donc conclut que si le mal venait à régner sur la Terre, les hommes mourraient un à un et l'Humanité toute entière serait détruite. Pour le combattre, nous qui ne pouvons le faire, avons désigné un enfant comme étant l'Elu, le jeune homme qui apprendrait et vivrait pour détruire ce mal. Il se nomme Harry Potter.

- Harry ! S'exclama Draco avec un regard illuminé et un sursaut dans sa poitrine. Alors c'est vous qui l'avez choisi !

- Oui, par l'intermédiaire d'un médium, nous avons donné des explications très claires. L'Elu est à deux doigts de réussir sa quête mais voilà. Pour cela, il eut fallu qu'il meure, ce qui l'a grandement affaibli. Maintenant, le mal s'insinue en lui et le tue de l'intérieur. Car son cœur, trop faible, n'ose se battre. Et sa magie, trop pure, est souillée par la magie noire.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il allait si mal… Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- L'Oracle t'a choisi pour être l'homme qui sauvera son cœur et le protégera de toutes les manières possibles.

- Mais comment ? Je suis trop faible !

- C'est pourquoi nous te ferons cadeau d'une force toute nouvelle… Ajouta La Juste.

- Mais, murmura La Pleureuse, Draco… il faut que tu comprennes, ce n'est pas une offre… C'est un sacrifice que nous te demandons…

A nouveau, le blond écarquilla les yeux.

- De quel… genre ?

Les cinq Déesses se regardèrent puis La Belle soupira.

- Tu te nommeras Cœur de Dragon et la nouvelle force que nous t'offrirons est le pouvoir d'invoquer à ta guise la forme d'un puissant dragon. Ainsi, tu pourras combattre et défendre l'Elu. Ta quête n'est pas que de le protéger physiquement, tu dois aussi t'emparer de son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il te dira qu'il t'aime. Mais attention… s'il se complait dans le bonheur en la personne du dragon, tu redeviendras Draco Malfoy sans pouvoir…

- Sans… sans pouvoir ? Vous voulez dire que je ne serais plus sorcier !?

- Malheureusement. Le drainage du dragon ôtera en toi toute magie. Tu n'y perdras pas la vie mais c'est ainsi. Expliqua La Pleureuse.

- Mais si l'Elu se confit à toi dans ta forme humaine… Tu redeviendras un dragon… Pour toujours…

- Mais pourquoi ! Ces règles sont absurdes, je suis… Je veux dire. S'il m'aime sous ma forme humaine, je me retransformerais ? Pour toujours… ?

- Car, lui dit La Vérité, le cœur d'un dragon est celui le plus pure, le plus aimant mais aussi le plus jaloux. Jaloux de toi, il te retransformera pour toujours et c'est ainsi qu'il obligera l'Elu à l'aimer.

- Le cœur d'un dragon est le seul moyen de faire revivre celui de l'Elu et en même temps de le protéger contre toute attaque, tu comprendras pourquoi nous ne pouvons choisir autre chose ! Maintenant il te faut choisir. Acceptes-tu notre supplique ?

- Pourquoi est-ce moi qu'a choisi l'Oracle ? Demanda alors tout doucement le jeune homme.

- L'Oracle a du sentir que ton cœur est aussi pur que celui du dragon que tu porteras. Répondit La Raison.

- Et qu'il est aussi dévoué à l'Elu que nous le sommes, nous.

Draco les regarda tour à tour. Lui qui pensait que son secret était bien gardé… Seul Blaise était au courant. Maintenant comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'hésiter. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était qu'Harry le regarde, le vois comme l'homme qu'il était et non comme un mangemort de renom, un paria.

Il voulait qu'il l'aime… et si c'était la seule chance qu'il ait pour que cela arrive… Il devait la saisir. Mais comment le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Il regarda encore les Déesses et soupira :

- Soit ! Je le ferais, quitte à vivre ma vie en Moldu, puisqu'il y a peu de chance qu'Harry m'aime en tant que moi-même ! De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien qui me retient dans le monde de la sorcellerie, Blaise et moi comptions nous en aller après la fin de l'année. Je ferais ce que vous voulez, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry combatte et tue Voldemort, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui… soufflèrent-elles en même temps.

- Lèves-toi, fils d'Adam. S'exclama La Juste alors qu'elles se levaient toutes.

Draco fit de même et les regarda se placer autour de lui en se donnant la main. Elles formèrent un cercle et fermèrent les yeux. Puis une douce musique s'éleva de leur voix et elles chantèrent en cœur des paroles que Draco ne comprit pas du tout. Il finit par sentir son corps se tendre et une drôle d'aura l'entourer et le serrait.

Cela lui faisait pas mal…

Ou plutôt, c'était comme une douleur agréable. Il ferma brusquement les yeux, son cœur se mit à palpiter de plus en plus vite. Il s'éleva au-dessus des Déesses qui psalmodiaient encore. Elles se lâchèrent et reculèrent de plusieurs pas agrandissant le cercle. Petit à petit, le corps du blond se mit à grossir et ses vêtements se déchirèrent. Sa tête devint écailleuse et ses yeux s'éclatèrent en deux fentes étroites.

Quand Draco reprit connaissance, il était un magnifique dragon aux yeux gris et à l'écaille blanc gris. Surplombant les cinq Déesses, il baissa la tête vers elles et les dévisagèrent. C'était vraiment différent. Il voyait tout en gris, presque blanc. Les couleurs en devenaient d'autre et tout était étiré.

Par un jeu du sort, il arriva à zoomer sur le carrelage ce qui le fit se relever presque automatiquement, croyant qu'il tombait. Son regard dézooma et il comprit comment cela fonctionnait.

Il s'amusa un peu, puis remarqua ses ailes et sa queue. Sa queue fouetta le vide alors qu'il levait ses ailes doucement pour comprendre comment on faisait. Il les rabaissa trop violement et un brusquement courant d'air l'apporta dans les airs et il retomba, faisant trembler l'endroit.

- Cœur de Dragon, S'exclama La Juste alors que ses sœurs se mettaient derrière elle. Tu as maintenant le pouvoir de sauver l'Elu. Il te faudra tout apprendre en très peu de temps alors fait vite !

- Comment je dois faire pour reprendre forme humaine ? Fit Draco en écarquillant les yeux devant sa voix de dragon.

Lourde, bourrue, elle lui faisait peur à lui-même.

- Penses à ton corps d'humain et utilise ta magie. Cela devrait se faire tout seul !

Obéissant, Draco pensa à son corps et il sentit alors la même aura que tout à l'heure l'engloutir et un vide se faire en lui. Il eut comme un trou de mémoire, comme lors de la première transformation. Son cœur fit de grandes embardées et quand il rouvrit les yeux dont il ne se souvint pas avoir fermés, il était à nouveau lui-même. Et complètement nu… La Belle rougit et fit apparaître une toge qu'il revêtit rapidement. Ça, ça allait lui poser problème s'il devait être nu à chaque fois, lui qui était extrêmement pudique.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons te laisser regagner ta chambrée, et te souhaiter bonne chance. Draco Malfoy… Les choses vont se passer extrêmement vite alors tu dois tout faire pour que l'Elu se sente mieux avant le combat ! Est-ce d'accord ?

Draco hocha la tête, il se sentait bizarre… Comme si une nouvelle force le tirait et l'empêcher de bien réfléchir. Les Déesses le conduisirent à l'Oracle et présenta la cuve.

- Touches-là de ton doigt, et sache que de là haut nous te surveillons…

- Sauve notre Elu, Cœur de Dragon. Murmura La Pleureuse.

Draco les regarda toutes les cinq puis il toucha la cuve et sans un mot regagna sa chambre. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était partie et le soleil s'était levé et éclairait par la fenêtre cassé la pièce miteuse.

Draco regarda sa chambre avec dégout. Son lit était un matelas posé sur des ressorts cassés, les rideaux déchirés ne cachaient rien du tout. Les murs puaient le moisi et leurs tapisseries étaient déchirées, cornées, sales…

- Draco ? Appela-t-on brusquement.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et que Blaise était sûrement venu le chercher mais ne le trouvant pas, l'appelait.

- Là ! Fit-il.

Il sortit et tomba nez à nez avec Blaise qui fronça les sourcils.

- Salut ! Tu étais où ? Je suis venu mais il n'y avait personne dans ta chambre et… Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ses habits !

- Tu as fait du café ? Je meurs de faim, je vais te raconter, il m'est arrivé un truc absurde !

Alors qu'il regagnait la cuisine… enfin, c'était un salon où ils avaient aménagé un petit coin cuisine avec une gazinière, une table et deux chaises. Ils regagnèrent donc la cuisine et Blaise lui servit une tasse de café. Draco lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais Blaise le crut à moitié.

Une fois leur repas terminé, il demanda une démonstration et Draco accepta car de toute manière, il devait s'entraîner. Ils sortirent tous les deux dehors où la forêt s'étendait à perte de vu tout autour de leur cabane protéger de milles sorts. Impossible de pouvoir les retrouver ici, mais aussi, c'est ce qui les empêchait d'avoir quelque chose de décent. Ils auraient dû y penser avant de mettre les sors, maintenant, il devait tout aménager à la main et les travaux s'annonçaient très long ! C'est pourquoi il espérait que la guerre ne durerait pas longtemps qu'il puisse partir de cette endroit.

Le soleil était à son zénith et Draco le regarda un instant avec un sourire. Il aimait beaucoup l'été. Il ôta sa toge et la tendit à Blaise. En dessous, il était juste en caleçon et cela surprit le noir car il savait que Draco n'aimait pas trop être vu comme cela. Il ôta ses chaussures et recula de plusieurs mètres.

Enfin il ferma les yeux et appela le dragon en lui qui gronda dans sa gorge et déploya ses ailes. Encore une fois il eut cette espèce de coupure qui l'empêcha de se voir se transformer et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Blaise était tout petit, la bouche grande ouverte et le corps tremblant. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Ma parole, mais c'est… wow !

La peur se muta en admiration et un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Encore une fois, Draco s'amusa avec ses yeux et sa queue. Il se leva cette fois-ci et se campa sur ses quatre pattes. Il vacilla à cause de la lourdeur de ses ailes puis finit par se stabiliser en les rabattant près de son corps.

Il fit alors quelques pas très, très approximatif, essaya de courir mais se rétama méchamment. Assis sur une souche près de la Cabane, comme ils l'ont appelée, Blaise regardait le spectacle en riant à gorge déployé. Quand Draco courut à peu près bien, il décida d'en arrêter là pour le moment qu'il travaillerait le reste plus tard.

Il découvrit Blaise à deux doigts de l'explosion de rire, les larmes aux yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami ainsi. Du museau il le poussa brusquement et Blaise tomba parterre. Puis Draco grogna mais le noir ne fit que prendre son museau dans ses bras.

- Ah ! Tu donnes envie de te faire tout plein de câlins !

- Si tu continues, je vais te manger Blaise !

Le noir eut un cri tout ce qu'il y a de moins masculin et recula brusquement. Vu le sourire ironique du dragon, il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Ça ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler !

- Tu peux te retourner s'il plaît, je ne veux pas… Enfin…

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. De toute façon, je vais préparer le déjeuner !

Il courut dans la Cabane et Draco se retransforma. Il le regretta presque automatiquement. Il était si bien dans sa peau de dragon, il se sentait si fort, si puissant, si grand. Tout en se rhabillant, il pensa alors à Harry et eut un petit sourire en coin, il savait peut-être quoi faire avec lui.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'il était devenu son ange gardien. Ou plutôt, son dragon gardien. Car têtu comme il était le petit Griffondor penserait qu'il ne fait jouer que son rôle et qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Draco entra dans leur maison avec la ferme intention de réussir sa mission, peu importe ce qui lui arriverait…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Vos avis?_**

**_Chapitre Deux : L'anniversaire d'Harry Potter, première rencontre entre les Serpentards et les autres. Et plus encore, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse libre de votre choix: Continuez ou arrêtez-là..._**

**__****_La suite dimanche prochain. Merci pour vos reviews!_**


	3. Fête et Surprises

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir_**

**_Comme promis le troisième chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Une fête c'est bien, avec de l'alcool c'est mieux

* * *

Le 31 Juillet arriva plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait voulu. Ce matin-là, il se réveilla seul dans sa chambre en remerciant le ciel que Voldemort n'ai pas eu l'idée de lui faire un « cadeau » d'anniversaire. Il soupira d'allégresse en s'étirant, il aurait plus ou moins une bonne tête aujourd'hui.

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et parmi eux, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Il avait vraiment hâte de les revoir. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et le brun les appréciait particulièrement. Il avait trouvé en eux une amitié que jamais il n'aurait cru un jour dénicher. Le visage de Draco repassa devant ses yeux, la première et seule fois où il l'avait vu sourire.

- Joyeuse anniversaire, Harry ! Le fit sursauter Ron en entrant brusquement dans sa chambre.

Il se jeta sur lui et le serra fort.

- Enfin majeur !

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry, heureux.

Hermione qui passait juste à ce moment les rejoint et lui fit un câlin en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Assis tous les trois dans le lit, ils discutèrent de cette journée qui s'annonçait bonne et de la nuit tranquille le brun avait passé. Mais Harry fronça un peu les sourcils en pensant que c'était bizarre que Voldemort n'ait rien prévu pour lui…

Cependant Hermione lui fit changer d'idée en lui disant que certain invité été déjà arrivé et qu'il devrait aller se laver. Ron, après une dernière tape dans le dos, et Hermione le laissèrent prendre ses affaires pour aller sous la douche. Dans le couloir, il entendit une bonne dizaine de joyeux anniversaire qu'il s'empressait de répondre avec ardeur et joie.

Quand il fut habillé, soigné et parfumé, il descendit dire bonjour à tous les autres. Parmi les invités, il y avait les derniers frères Weasley, Remus Lupin, sa femme Nymphadora et le petit Ted âgé d'un mois tout au plus qu'Harry s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser le ventre.

Il était vraiment mignon avec ses joues toutes gonflés, ses petites menottes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient ainsi que ses deux canines de loup-garou, seules dents qu'il avait pour l'instant.

Il y avait aussi Abelforth qui avait décidé au dernier moment de passer quand même mais il ne resta pas longtemps et s'éclipsa bien vite. Puis finalement quand onze heures sonna, on vit transplaner au loin Draco et Blaise sur leur trente et un. Harry se leva tout sourire. Hermione et lui s'empressèrent de les rejoindre alors que Ron marchait plus lentement, boudeur.

- Bonjour ! Merci d'être venu !

- Bonjour Harry, mais de rien ! Fit Blaise

- Bon anniversaire à toi, Harry ! S'exclama Draco en souriant. Tiens… C'est notre cadeau à tous les deux !

Le brun fut content de le revoir sourire, cependant cela ne dura pas malheureusement, il reprit son masque d'indifférence qu'il avait du mal à quitter. Il prit le cadeau et dut se retenir de ne pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. Après les salutations de tout le monde, ils rejoignirent l'immense table placée devant le Terrier.

Blaise la regarda avec désir, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un repas digne de ce nom. Il soupira rien que pour le régale des yeux puis remarqua que Ron le dévisageait alors il rougit fortement et baissa les yeux à Terre. La pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, c'était que Ron apprennes leur secret. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était moqué de lui pendant plusieurs années. S'il n'était pas entouré de personne, il en aurait pleuré.

Les personnes finirent par venir s'installer autour de la table et le repas commença. Draco bénit le ciel que par pur hasard il finit à la droite d'Harry, assis au milieu de la table. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq, Hermione leur demanda de raconter un peu ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Blaise avec une petite grimace.

Ils ne pouvaient pas leur dire que depuis que leurs parents les avaient découverts, ils se cachaient dans une maison au fond des bois d'où ils sortaient que très rarement et parfois sous polynectar. Draco ne parla pas beaucoup durant le repas. Il préférait plutôt regarder en coin son amour secret. Chaque mimique, chaque sourire… Il remarqua aussi les cernes sous ses yeux et son extrême pâleur. Les Déesses avaient dit vrai, il ne semblait pas aller bien.

- Eh bien, fit brusquement Ron. Les journées sont plus calmes depuis que nous avons tué Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe… Il n'y a plus que des missions de protection.

- Mais Abelforth a fait un bon travail, du coup… rajouta Harry. Plus personne à protéger non plus.

- Et toi, fit doucement Draco. Ça va ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent sans se lâcher. Au bout d'un moment Harry sourit et fit sur le même ton.

- Oui… Un peu fatigué mais… ça va ! En plus, je suis très heureux de vous voir. De vous voir tous.

Il se tourna vers la table et se leva.

- Eh ! C'est pas au dessert le discours ! S'exclama George.

Harry et à peu près toute la table rirent.

- Laissez-moi déroger à la règle ! Je voulais vous remerciez d'être tous ici, rien que pour moi. De m'avoir soutenu, de m'avoir aidé ! Cette année fut dure, nous avons perdu des gens, nous nous sommes beaucoup battus. Mais il y a aussi eu de bons moments, des rencontres…

Harry se tourna vers Draco et posa une main sur son épaule.

- De nouveaux amis ! Rajouta-t-il en glissant un clin d'œil à Blaise. J'aimerais vous remerciez tous. Et puis surtout vous, famille Weasley… Ma famille… Vous m'avez offert six ans de pur bonheur à vos côtés, une sensation d'avoir retrouvé plus que des amis. Et je ne dis pas ça pour faire jalouser les autres !

Ils rirent. Molly, la larme à l'œil, se leva et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu es comme une mère pour moi. Merci…

- Oh Harry !

Elle alla se rassoir et Harry fit de même.

- Bonne fin d'appétit !

Arthur Weasley leva alors son verre et tout le monde le suivit.

- A Harry ! Fit-il.

- A Harry, répétèrent-ils tous très heureux.

Et le brouhaha des discussions et du repas reprit.

- Tu as oublié de me citer dans ton discours, Harry ! S'exclama Ron assit en face de lui.

- Voyons, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas fort pour cela ! Et tu sais aussi que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, Ron. Et toi aussi Hermione !

- Eh ! Pourquoi moi après Ron ?

- On est des mecs, chérie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent bizarrement. Il avait tout les deux cette impression d'être à côté, de ne pas être à leur place. Pourtant la décoration toute argentée les mettait plus ou moins à l'aise. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait le noir et Draco le voyait très bien. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle était la relation qui liait Ron aux autres.

Avait-il une personne dans sa vie, fille ou garçon. Est-ce qu'Hermione et lui se plaisaient ? Il en avait des sueurs froides en y pensant. Et Draco était pareil. Il avait peur que chaque jour, Harry lui annonce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Mais finalement avec sa mission, il comprenait qu'Harry ne trouvera jamais personne si ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui. Cela le fit sourire un peu.

La fin du repas fut tranquille, sous les rires. Le gâteau arriva, ils scandèrent la chanson « Joyeux anniversaire ». Ils applaudirent et bientôt une musique s'empara du jardin. Alors que certains débarrassaient la table, d'autres dansaient, Draco prit un peu à part Harry, espérant que personne ne le remarquerait.

- Tu… J'ai appris que ça n'allait pas très bien depuis que tu es… Enfin, tu sais, depuis que nous t'avons…

- Depuis que je suis mort, Draco.

- Oui…

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je sais, c'est tout. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

Harry le regarda bizarrement puis rit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien, je me disais que c'est assez bizarre que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi. Je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il brusquement en remarquant le regard triste de Draco qu'il trouva tout autant bizarre. Nous sommes amis maintenant alors… Oui, j'ai des problèmes se confia-t-il soudainement. Je… La nuit, Voldemort me hante. Il vient dans mes rêves et ne me laisse pas dormir. Du moins, je dors mais mon corps et ma magie non, du coup… je me sens de plus en plus fatigué et j'ai de plus en plus mal. De plus, ce qu'il me montre… c'est juste affreux.

- D'accord, l'arrêta Draco en voyant qu'il s'attristait au fil de son discours. Et tu… Tu prends des cours d'occlumencie ?

- Oui. Severus m'en donnait et maintenant je peux parer toute légilimencie. Vas-y essaye !

- Comment sais-tu que je…

- Il me l'a dit. Il m'a même dit que tu étais très bon à ça. Mais… Cela n'a servi à rien. Je continue à faire tous ses cauchemars qui semblent… comme… drainer mon énergie. Ça fait mal. J'ai des crises la nuit.

- Je vois… Tu n'as encore rien trouvé pour le contrer ?

- Non pas encore…

- Et cette nuit ? Je veux dire… Il sait que c'est ton anniversaire et il n'a rien tenté ?

- Eh bien non, pas vraiment. J'ai été moi aussi surpris ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de vraiment horrible, pire que tout mais non… Il a peut-être fini par croire que cela ne me faisait rien du tout. J'en suis content.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas, c'est de Voldemort que l'on parle… Fais attention à toi et si tu veux… Enfin, si tu le souhaites. Tu as demandé à Severus une potion de sommeil sans rêves ?

- Oui, mais ça ne nous a pas servi. Apparemment ce ne sont pas des rêves mais des visions, des projections. Voldemort me permet ou plutôt m'oblige à rentrer dans sa tête pendant qu'il « s'amuse. »

- Je comprends.

Harry soupira et un silence se fit entre eux. Ils burent leur verre de champagne alors que le brun regardait avec joie les autres s'amuser comme des fous. Ron avait prit Hermione et la faisait voler au rythme de la musique les faisant rire tous les deux. Blaise avait une discussion sérieuse avec Ginny mais celle-ci souriait doucement. Quand un slow commença ils se levèrent et dansèrent au côté de Ron et Hermione.

Fred invita sa mère et George prit le petit Ted, qui était devenu la mascotte de la journée, dans ses bras pendant que Remus dansait avec sa femme. Le cœur de Draco fit un bon dans sa poitrine et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors il serra son verre un peu plus pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Harry d'un bond.

- Tu veux danser ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais sans que rien ne sorte. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Mais… euh… Nous sommes deux hommes…

- Oui, oui. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça, c'était stupide.

Il allait partir quand Harry le retint et bredouilla :

- Non, non ! C'était pas stupide et enfaîte… Je ne danse pas très bien… mais… C'est mon anniversaire alors. Oui. J'aimerais bien danser… avec toi.

Draco le regarda et sourit. Il prit alors son verre, se dépêcha d'aller les poser sur la table et revint. Harry avait les mains aussi moites que lui mais ne refusa pas sa main quand il la lui tendit. Ils se dirigèrent près des autres danseurs et Draco remarqua son air pas sûr du tout.

- Laisse-moi faire. Mets ta main là, et là…

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et prit l'autre dans sa main alors qu'il posait la sienne sur sa taille.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué, pied gauche en arrière, puis pied droit à gauche. D'accord ? Je guide.

Harry hocha la tête et ils firent quelques pas. Petit à petit un sourire remplaça l'hésitation et il rit à sa maladresse. Draco souriait de plus en plus, aux anges. Il dansait avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il croyait être dans un rêve. Le brun éclata de rire quand il lui marcha dessus, il s'excusa une dizaine de fois mais le Serpentard le rassura.

Ils ne regardaient même pas le sourire amusé et le regard tendre des autres qui s'étaient brusquement arrêtés pour les regarder faire. Ils n'avaient pas du tout vu qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la scène, seuls, amusés et souriants. Mais quand la musique finie, Harry recula et eut un sourire gêné. Il remarqua alors quand les autres applaudirent et se tritura les doigts en n'osant pas le regarder.

- Merci pour la danse… C'était bien…

- C'est moi qui te remercie Harry. Ton discours était super… Mais je pense que tu oublies une personne. Une personne qu'on devrait remercier tous les jours.

- Pour le bonheur, la sécurité qu'elle nous apporte, s'exclama Ron en s'avançant et posant une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Pour l'amitié et l'aventure qu'elle nous offre… Rajouta Hermione.

- Pour les parties de rigolade et l'argent, rit Fred en faisant rire tout le monde.

- Harry… Fit Draco en sortant son cadeau qu'il avait secrètement repris. J'aimerais… Si je pouvais avoir l'honneur… d'être le premier.

Draco eut un coup de chaud. Il avait pensé à une toute autre chose que ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait longuement réfléchis sur le cadeau. Blaise lui avait dis qu'il dirait que ça venait de lui aussi comme ça, Harry ne pensera pas à mal de son cadeau.

- D'accord !

Il prit le cadeau et commença à déchirer le paquet mais brusquement il eut plusieurs « pop » assourdissants. Tous se retournèrent pour voir apparaître une petite centaine d'homme en cape noir. En son centre, Voldemort marchait, la tête haute et un sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde sortit sa baguette sauf Draco qui recula prudemment. Blaise le suivit. Les autres formèrent une ligne rapidement, surentraîné, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

- Nymphe, prends Ted et transplane. Préviens tout le monde.

La jeune femme hocha et obéit immédiatement. Au moment même où elle disparut, plusieurs sorts frappèrent le bouclier qui vacilla un moment.

- Harry… Chuchota Ron. On devrait partir. On n'est pas assez…

- Hors de question Ron, grogna George à sa droite. C'est notre maison ! Ils ne la toucheront pas !

- Exactement mon chéri, s'exclama Arthur.

Harry pourtant était un peu du côté de Ron, il ne devait être pas plus d'une trentaine. Il ne ferait pas long feu ! Les sorts pleuvaient sur le bouclier et le brun pria pour qu'il tienne le plus longtemps possible. Le temps que des renforts arrivent… Il regarda à sa droite puis sa gauche et fit la moue quand il remarqua que Ginny était toujours là, baguette à la main, le regard froid et déterminé.

Finalement, le bouclier ne tint pas et une brèche se forma. L'Ordre en profita pour attaquer les premiers en lançant les sorts. Une dizaine de mangemorts en fut touché et tombèrent au sol, morts ou pétrifiés. Mais cela n'arrêta pas les autres qui s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche et la bataille commença.

- Défense, hurla Harry.

Et ils prirent une position de défense, trois d'entre eux se mirent à sa gauche, trois autres à leur droite. Un nouveau bouclier les entoura géré par eux, sauf que celui-ci laissa passer les sorts de l'Ordre. Ainsi, ils prirent l'avantage et plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent encore. Malheureusement cela ne changea pratiquement rien, ils étaient trop nombreux.

Plusieurs réussirent à passer le deuxième bouclier et s'attaquèrent à la ligne. Ils durent rompre les rangs ce qui était très mauvais signe. Bientôt ils furent éparpillés dans le grand jardin, les sorts fusaient et Harry se prit un sort en pleine tête. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un sort couteau qui lui trancha la tempe. Elle se mit à saigner mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient en train de perdre, Harry s'apprêta à dire à tout le monde de transplaner. Voldemort qui était resté à l'écart s'approcha doucement du brun qui, désorienté, ne le vit pas venir. Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer le sort de mort quand il eut un brusque rugissement qui fit trembler tout le monde. Un dragon blanc argenté arriva en volant, sortant de derrière le grand bâtiment. Il se plaça entre Harry et Voldemort et le sort rebondit sur ses écailles.

Presque tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger, apeuré. Même Harry qui tomba sur les fesses. Le dragon poussa un cri qui cassa les oreilles de presque tout le monde. D'un coup de patte, il jeta plusieurs mangemorts à terre qui moururent sur le champ, lacérés. De sa queue pleines d'épines, il fit de même et quand sa gueule s'approcha de Voldemort pour l'avaler, elle se referma sur du vide. Lui et ses sbires encore en vie avaient transplanés !

Le calme et le silence remplit la prairie, ils étaient tous hypnotisé par le dragon qui ronflait bruyamment, très en colère apparemment. Sa gueule se tourna brusquement vers Harry qui recula de frayeur ce qui calma immédiatement le dragon. Le brun vit qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal alors il se leva tout doucement, comme s'il pensait qu'un geste brusque l'énerverait. Il leva la main vers lui mais le dragon se retourna et commença à courir. Il ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola. Quelques secondes plus tard il avait disparu de leur vision.

A ce moment, plusieurs personnes de l'Ordre transplanèrent dont Abelforth qui s'inquiéta du silence pesant. Il vint jusqu'à Harry qui regardait toujours le ciel, un peu perdu.

- Harry ? Harry ! Qui a-t-il. Y a-t-il des blessés !? Des morts !?

Autour d'eux, les gens s'activaient, on ramassait les corps des mangemorts morts ou en vie. Harry reprit connaissance et s'activa vers Ginny qui avait un bras blessé. Il rangea sa baguette et pris son bras dans ses deux mains.

- Non, il n'y a pas de morts mais il y a des blessés. Ils nous ont pris par surprise. Comment ont-ils découvert la cachette du Terrier ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici ! Combien était-il ?

- Je… Je n-ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il. Plus d'une centaine.

- Plus d'une centaine !? Mais comment…

Il regarda autour de lui…

- Comment les avez-vous fait fuir.

- Grâce au dragon ! S'exclama Ginny. Un énorme dragon blanc ! J'en suis encore toute retournée. Merci Harry, fit-elle. Tu devrais guérir ta blessure à la tête !

- Quelle… Oh là !

Il passa une main sur son front et remarqua le sang dessus. Cependant il s'en ficha et regarda tout autour de lui si quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de lui. Il remarqua Blaise qui ramassait Ron qui semblait blessé à la jambe et se précipita sur lui. Harry se jeta à terre et releva le pantalon de son meilleur ami.

- Harry, ne te vide pas trop… chuchota Ron.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et plaça ses mains autour de sa blessure sans la toucher. Blaise écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment il faisait mais n'osa pas parler. Il se mordait déjà la lèvre. Il tenait Ron dans ses bras, c'était magique ! Mais celui-ci se dégagea légèrement et lui sourit.

- Ça va aller, merci !

- D-De rien…

Il alla ensuite aider d'autres personnes pendant que Ron se penchait sur son meilleur ami qui soufflait grandement.

- Harry ! Ça suffit maintenant !

- Très bien… Murmura-t-il en comprenant que ce serait plus raisonnable. Où est Hermione !

- Je suis là les garçons, je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessée.

Elle sourit et ils la prirent dans leurs bras.

- Une bataille de plus de gagnée, chuchota-t-elle dans leurs oreilles.

Ils se séparèrent et Ron s'exclama brusquement :

- Alors, c'était quoi ce dragon ?

- J'en sais franchement rien du tout. Il est apparu comme ça et… c'est bizarre mais je crois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. A moi et à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas une bataille que nous aurions due gagner !

- Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait faire attention, Harry !

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à Draco, en sueur avec une blessure à l'épaule.

- Tu es blessé, s'exclama Harry en s'avançant vers lui mais Ron l'attrapa par le coude et l'empêcha.

- Harry, non !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non !

Le brun soupira puis s'avança près de Draco qu'il prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci se tendit brusquement mais ne fit pas un geste. Puis soudain il se poussa :

- Quelqu'un vous a reconnu !? On vous a vu ? Draco !

- Ça va… Nous étions derrière et tous ceux qui m'ont vus, je les ai assommé.

- D'accord. Ça va alors… Oh…

Il regarda la scène dévastée et tous ses cadeaux en miettes.

- Je suis désolé… Draco mais… ton cadeau…

- Oh c'est pas grave, je t'en offrirais un autre ! Frima le blond. Peut-être même un meilleur.

- Mais ça avait l'air important. C'était quoi…

Le blond baissa les yeux puis murmura à nouveau :

- Je t'en offrirais un meilleur. Excusez-moi, je vais voir si mon meilleur ami va bien.

- D'accord, fit tristement Harry alors qu'il partait doucement.

Harry regarda la scène puis le ciel, là où le dragon avait disparu.

- Merci…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, la fin du deuxième chapitre vous a-t-elle plu?**_

_**Chapitre 3 dans la semaine, avec un retour à Poudlard plus que mouvementé et encore plus de romance :)**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	4. Poudlard et Protection

_**Réponse à adenoide : Merci pour tes reviews. Je réponds aux trois en même temps : Oui, Draco est totalement OOC, il est déjà amoureux d'Harry cela facilite la tâche. En même temps, l'Oracle n'aurait pas choisi Draco si cela n'avait pas été le cas. C'est vrai, il avait besoin de quelqu'un (Homme ou Femme) qui serait capable de l'aimer n'importe comment et surtout de le faire réagir. Voldemort? Courageux? Je crois bien que même dans le livre de J.K.R. il n'y a pas plus lâche que lui :D. Bien sûr, en même temps il est méchant, pourquoi se ficherait-il de ce qui arrivent à ses mangemorts. Encore merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Retournez à Poudlard, c'est revivre.

Le Lord Voldemort avait la rage au ventre. Il se défoulait encore et encore sur toutes sortes de personnes, des moldus qui n'étaient là qu'en guise d'attraction mais cela n'arrangeait en rien son état. En colère, déçu, dégoûté, il aurait voulu hurler au monde sa rage. A la place, il tuait, grognait et défonçait, même les corps déjà morts.

L'intérieur de sa « maison » était une vraie boucherie… Les mangemorts regardaient, presque dégoutés même les plus horribles d'entre tous. Quand il fut plus ou moins calmé, il s'affala sur son trône regardant ses sbires un par un.

- Bon… Est-ce que quelqu'un… aurait la gentillesse de me dire… d'où sort ce fichu… DRAGON ! Hurla-t-il.

Un mangemort s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Maître. Le dragon est apparu subitement sans que nous l'ayons prévu. Cependant à la vue des membres des traîtres à leur sang, ils étaient tout aussi apeurés que nous ! Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'ils ne savaient pas plus que nous !

Le Mage Noir réfléchit un instant puis murmura :

- Cependant il n'a attaqué que nous ce qui veut dire qu'il a déjà choisi son clan. On tenait Potter… JE le tenais !

Un autre vint s'agenouiller devant lui alors que le premier regagnait vite sa place.

- Sire, Charlie Weasley faisait parti de la fête. Peut-être que le dragon était avec lui. Une fois seul, Harry Potter sera tout à vous !

- Cette fois-ci aurait dû être la bonne ! Enragea le Lord.

Il réfléchit encore et dix minutes passèrent alors que personne n'osait plus rien dire. Voldemort finit par se lever et s'exclamer :

- Trouver moi un spécialiste de dragon. Kidnappé Charlie Weasley s'il le faut ! Mais en vie ! Je veux tout savoir… des dragons… Et surtout le meilleur moyen de les détruire ! Allez !

Devant lui les mangemorts disparurent et il fut à nouveau seul. Les yeux plissés, il se rassit, pensif. Oui, cette fois-ci aurait dû être la bonne. Harry Potter aurait dû disparaître mais ce dragon ! Comment et pourquoi ? L'idée que Charlie Weasley, le plus grand maître des dragons et put en ramener un avec lui, lui parut de plus en plus juste.

Il n'y avait de toutes manières pas d'autres explications.

La rage revint encore, plus forte et il eut du mal à ne pas hurler de colère. Il espéra que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Il devait détruire Harry Potter. Celui-ci l'avait déjà trop fait souffrir en détruisant tous ses Horcruxes. Cependant, il se régala à se dire que cela l'avait tellement affaibli qu'il pouvait maintenant contrôler son esprit.

L'Horcruxe qui était en lui, une fois ôté, avait créé une brèche parfaitement exploitable pour lui. Malgré le fait que cela l'épuisait un peu lui aussi, il continuerait à l'affaiblir autant qu'il le pouvait comme cela et bientôt, il mourra sous sa baguette. Il en jurait. Mais en attendant, il se délecta déjà des souffrances qu'il lui causerait par le biais de ses rêves.

Ce soir il lui ferait payer cet outrage !

* * *

- Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot ! S'exclama Draco alors qu'il jetait avec rage une pierre sur une boîte de conserve qui la percuta avec un bruit sourd et la fit tomber quelques mètres plus loin.

C'était devenu leur jeu préféré, à Blaise et lui. Mais après deux mois à faire cela, ils étaient devenus plus que bons et n'en rataient plus une seule. Du coup la compétition devint vite lassante.

Le noir était assis sur sa souche fétiche et lisait tranquillement un bouquin qu'il trouvait passionnant. A côté de lui, leurs sacs traînés avec leur peu d'affaire. Dans moins d'une heure ils transplaneraient pour la gare afin de retrouver le Poudlard Express et tout le monde. Les deux jubilaient, ces vacances furent particulièrement douloureuses pour eux. Vivre ainsi…

Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas très gros, ils avaient dû perdre encore plus de poids. Cependant ils avaient gagné en muscle car ils s'affrontaient tous les deux en combat physique, faisaient du jogging tous les matins et du sport toutes les après-midis. En même temps, à part lire et cela, ils n'avaient pas d'autre chose à faire.

- Draco, soupira Blaise. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était ta première fois…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !? Depuis hier, je ne décolère pas…

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Ils auraient pu tous mourir ! Et puis j'étais tellement en colère, que j'ai… grogné sur Harry. Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé ! Il était mort de peur…

- Oui, comme moi quand je t'ai vu ! En même temps c'est assez normal, tu fiches la trouille ! Enfin en tout cas tu les as bien mouchés, les mangemorts.

- Oui, mais personne n'aurait été blessé si j'avais…

- Draco ! Le stresse ça existe ! Tu n'arrivais pas à te transformer mais en même temps, je le répète, c'était ta première bataille !

- J'aurais pu le perdre, hurla Draco en lançant si fort sa pierre qu'elle traversa la conserve au lieu de la déplacer et fit un trou béant dedans.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et se leva. La toute nouvelle force de Draco lui faisait un peu peur quand même, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais. Le blond baissa les yeux au sol.

- Excuse-moi… Je ne veux juste… pas le perdre… Aye !

Draco se massa l'épaule où il ne restait qu'une vague cicatrice, son pouvoir le guérissant petit à petit plus vite que la normale. Blaise s'avança vers lui. Hier, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Ils avaient aidé aux réparations et refusé poliment la demande d'Harry pour rester avec eux ce soir. « Juste au cas où » avait-il dit. S'il savait… Il ne les regarderait pas de la même manière… Et Ron non plus…

Et puis, ils étaient rentrés et avaient pris un rapide bain chauffé au feu de bois avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter ce matin.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois blessé au faîte ?

- Je crois que c'est le sort de Voldemort. Je suis arrivé juste à temps, il a lancé le sort de mort sur Harry et je l'ai reçu en pleine épaule. Mais mes écailles l'ont renvoyé vers lui. Il s'est baissé à temps. Je n'ai rien senti en tant que dragon mais une fois retransformé, la blessure était là et j'avais l'épaule toute engourdie.

Blaise hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

- Sinon, fit-il avec un sourire radieux. C'était comment de danser avec Harry ?

Le blond se retourna vers lui avec un magnifique sourire.

- Ne me dis rien, je crois que j'ai deviné, fit son ami en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Et après… Il m'a prit dans ses bras… J'ai encore son odeur sur moi…

- Tu comptes réellement essayer de le séduire ? Malgré… Ce qu'il t'en coûte ?

- Oui ! Que se soit en dragon ou en humain ! Mais de plus en plus, je me dis que je devrais arriver à le séduire en tant qu'humain parce que comme cela, je serais un puissant dragon pour toujours et non un vulgaire humain sans pouvoir. Je pourrais alors veiller sur lui et le protéger quand je peux ! Enfin… J'essayerai les deux, on verra bien lequel gagnera…

- En tout cas, en tant que dragon, tu viens de marquer un point ! Cœur de Dragon !

Le blond sourit à son appellation.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et toute la petite famille arrivèrent sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Celui-ci était là, égal à lui-même au fil des années, sifflant de mécontentement comme s'il était pressé de partir. Après un au revoir aux Weasley et toute la troupe d'Aurors qui l'accompagnait, ils montèrent dans le train en ayant hâte d'arriver. Ils ne virent pas bien sûr leur escorte monter à l'avant du train par pur mesure de précaution.

Ron s'exclama que cette année, le port de la cravate serait facultatif pour lui et ils rirent. Ils tombèrent sur un compartiment plein de leurs camarades, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus et d'autres qui les accueillirent chaleureusement et leur demandèrent d'autres explications à propos de l'attaque de la veille.

Ils leur racontèrent tout et quand ils eurent fini, le sifflet retentit, signe que le Poudlard Express allait démarrer. Ils leur dirent au revoir et bonne route, le compartiment étant plein, ils ne voulaient pas les embêter. Ils cherchèrent un autre et bientôt tombèrent sur un ouvert. Mais dedans il y avait déjà deux personnes. Ce n'était que Draco et Blaise. Ils se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'Harry passait sa tête dans l'ouverture.

- Les autres compartiments sont pleins…

- Ne vous gênez pas ! Entrez !

Harry sourit et le trio de Griffondor s'installa rapidement. Quand ils s'assirent enfin avec un certain soulagement, le train partait. Harry regarda furtivement Draco à sa droite qui lui regardait à travers la fenêtre. Ron s'installa directement sur lui comme il avait l'habitude de faire, la tête sur ses genoux et attendit que le brun lui masse la tête comme il savait si bien faire.

Les deux Serpentards eurent un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient tellement envie d'être à la place l'un et de l'autre. En se tournant vers l'Elu, Draco remarqua alors ses cernes immenses et ses joues creuses.

- Mauvaise nuit ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

- Très, hocha le brun. Petite vengeance de Voldemort… Severus m'a offert une fiole contre la douleur mais l'état de fatigue de ma magie, il ne peut rien y faire.

- On s'y attendait, rajouta Ron sans ouvrir les yeux. Alors on est resté avec lui toute la nuit. Malheureusement ça ne l'aide pas vraiment.

Hermione sortit un livre de son sac et commença à le feuilleter.

- Et vous ?

- Tranquille, nous nous sommes douchés puis couchés, sans plus.

- Nous avions hâte de retrouver Poudlard… C'est… comme…

- … revivre, chuchota Harry. Oui je sais.

Le brun profita du silence pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Ce dragon… Il l'obnubilait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir encore une fois et de pouvoir le toucher. Lui dire merci comme il se doit. Il avait aussi très envie d'en parler c'est pourquoi il leur demanda :

- Et le dragon ? Je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas fait des recherches sur lui qui pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait là. Nous avons demandé à Charlie mais il jure qu'un dragon ne possède aucun instinct de protection envers les humains. Seulement pour leurs propres espèces.

- Qui dit qu'il protégeait quelqu'un ? Demanda Blaise.

- Eh bien…

- Ne te lance pas sur ce sujet là, Blaise ! Harry n'arrête pas de nous parler de ce dragon, il est persuadé qu'il l'a protégé mais moi j'ai bien vu qu'il a essayé de l'attaquer lui aussi avant qu'il s'en aille ! A mon avis, il était là par pur hasard !

Draco se serait donné des gifles. Non, il n'avait pas essayé de l'attaquer. Il était dans une rage folle car il avait mis dix bonnes minutes à se transformer. Le stresse ne l'aidant pas, il n'y arrivait plus. Blaise rougit un peu en attendant son nom de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Il eut d'un coup très chaud et posa sa tête sur la vitre.

- Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? Fit le brun en se tournant vers lui.

- Eh bien… C'est vrai que c'est rare de voir un dragon avoir un quelconque intérêt pour un humain ! Mais bon… C'est tout aussi bizarre qu'il n'est attaqué que les mangemorts. Peut-être est-il spécial !

- Tu as raison, s'exclama le brun, heureux. Tu vois Ron, c'est exactement ça, il doit être spécial !

Le sourire qui illumina son visage fit plisser les yeux d'Hermione qui ne dit rien. Si le dragon l'aidait à se sentir mieux, alors elle espéra qu'il réapparaitrait, bien qu'il y ait trop peu de chance. Il ne savait même pas où il était parti…

Harry regarda Draco, il aurait voulu le remercier encore pour hier, la danse… Le cadeau et le discours. Mais cela lui faisait trop rougir. Il se demanda pour quelle raison il rougissait autant pour son ennemi d'enfance. Puis finalement se dit que c'était peu commun de danser avec un autre homme et que c'était peut-être pour ça. Finalement, il ne dit rien et retourna dans ses pensées pleines de dragon blanc argenté.

Le temps passa vite. De temps en temps, une discussion les animait, ils rirent, parlèrent sérieusement à propos de Voldemort, le sachant très en colère suite à son échec. Harry était là pour leur rappeler. Puis celui-ci prit une potion de sommeil et s'endormit immédiatement. En plein jour, Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dorme alors il le laissait parfois tranquille. Parfois… Mais celui-ci en ce moment avait bien trop à faire pour s'occuper de lui.

Il pensait aussi qu'après la dose qu'il lui avait mise pendant la nuit, il n'allait pas s'en remettre de si tôt.

Les rôles s'inversèrent donc. Ron se leva et prit Harry sur ses cuisses. Il dormit tout le trajet, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione le regardait avec tendresse. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ainsi. Et Draco jalousa Ron un peu plus.

Quand le train siffla, signifiant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter, Harry se réveilla, les yeux un peu bouffis. Il se les frotta de manière assez infantile que Draco trouva extrêmement mignonne et Ron lui tendit sa robe de sorcier. Les autres les avaient déjà revêtues. Il le remercia et s'habilla rapidement.

Enfin, le train se rangea en gare sans encombre. Une excitation se fit sentir dans le groupe, tous vraiment très heureux de retrouver leur très chère école. Harry soupira de bonheur quand l'odeur le frappa de plein fouet, alors qu'il ouvrait une fenêtre du compartiment.

Puis soudain le train se mit à trembler. Ils entendirent un grand bruit, comme celui d'une explosion. Des élèves se mirent à hurler et s'échapper rapidement des wagonnets en feu. Harry et les quatre autres sortirent immédiatement leur baguette. Ron fut le premier dehors du train.

Il attrapa deux premiers années par le col qui couraient dans la mauvaise direction et leur hurla de suivre les autres. Au loin il voyait des dizaines d'Aurors ainsi que beaucoup de professeurs se battre contre des mangemorts. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas plus d'une cinquantaine. Quel était donc le plan de Voldemort ?

- Il faut que quelqu'un aille aider les élèves. Il y a Hagrid là-bas ! Mais il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul ! Hermione !

- J'y vais. Faîtes attention à vous !

Ils hochèrent la tête. Draco se tourna vers Harry qui avança vers les mangemorts. Mais à quoi pensait-il ! Il était faible par la nuit d'hier et ce n'était pas une petite sieste qui allait arranger quoique se soit ! Blaise le regarda et il lui hocha la tête.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais !? S'exclama Ron en ne voyant pas les deux autres s'éclipser.

- On va former une autre ligne de défense. S'il perce la première, on sera là !

- A seulement nous quatre !?

Il regarda brusquement autour de lui et toisa Blaise qui revenait en courant, essoufflé.

- Nous trois… Où est Draco ?

- Il a… Il a trouvé une petite en sang. E-E-Elle s'est… prit un éclat du train quand il a explosé ! Il l'amène à l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il peut et il revient.

Blaise se félicita, il n'avait presque pas bégayé et en plus son histoire tenait la route.

- C'est bien, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Il se reconcentra sur le combat devant lui. Les sorts pleuvaient faisant dans la nuit un véritable feu d'artifice au sol. Quand des sorts passaient la ligne d'Aurors, les trois utilisaient un protego. Ron regarda derrière lui et remarqua que pratiquement tous les élèves avaient presque gagné le bouclier de Poudlard.

Mais soudain quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Une fille, d'environ quinze ans, sortie du train pile poil au milieu d'eux et du combat qui se déroulait plus loin. Elle était visiblement sonnée, avait la robe en feu et du sang qui coulait sur sa tête. Elle fit deux pas avant de s'effondrer. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il partit en courant vers elle et la rejoint. Ron et Blaise l'accompagnèrent.

Il la prit dans ses bras malgré son épuisement et la lourdeur de la jeune femme et retourna en arrière. Ron et Blaise se mirent devant lui, baguette levée près à parer n'importe quelle attaque ! Cependant ce n'est pas de là que la menace arriva mais de devant Harry. Quatre mangemort apparurent ainsi que Voldemort en leur centre. Il souriait d'une telle joie, un éclat pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Alors Potter ! Tu as aimé mon cadeau !?

Et les mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer. Les trois furent forcés de reculer alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de protéger l'enfant. Et puis soudain il eut un grand grognement. Venant de derrière le train, le dragon blanc argenté surgit et sauta dessus. Le train plia sous son poids alors que ces griffes déchirèrent la tôle déjà froissé du toit.

Il se mit en position, près à bondir et ouvrit grand sa gueule pour pousser un hurlement qui déchira les oreilles de tout le monde. Il souffla de rage face à Voldemort qui le regarda, hébété. Le Mage Noir finit par pointer sa baguette vers lui mais le dragon balaya de ses écailles tous les sorts qu'il pouvait lui lancer.

Harry, après avoir un instant comme tous les autres regarder le dragon ébahi, profita du manque de concentration à son égard pour jeter un sort mortel à Voldemort. Mais celui-ci ayant entendu son cri disparut brusquement en une nuée de poussière et c'est le mangemort derrière lui qui subit l'attaque.

Les trois autres transplanèrent et Harry regarda derrière lui. Malgré la disparition de Voldemort et l'apparition du dragon, les mangemorts continuaient à se battre. Et c'est là qu'ils les virent : plus d'une centaine de mangemort arrivés en courant vers eux, Voldemort encore au centre de tous.

- On se repli ! A l'intérieur ! Hurla un Auror.

Et ils transplanèrent un à un à quelques mètres de la barrière pour la pénétrer. Ron et Blaise emportèrent Harry et la jeune femme vers elle aussi. Mais le dragon lui fit un petit saut et atterrit mollement entre eux et les mangemorts. Il donna un grand coup de patte qui en tua plusieurs répandant du sang sur ses griffes. Face à lui, les autres s'abstinrent d'avancer plus et attendirent l'arrivée de leurs alliés.

Quand Harry tourna la tête pour voir tout ce monde arriver sur lui, il donne l'enfant à Blaise et leur demanda de continuer à courir. Il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas. Quand il fut à nouveau près du dragon il hurla :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, tu vas mourir ! Viens !

Le dragon à sa voix tourna la tête vers lui. Il eut un grognement mécontent. Que faisait-il encore là alors que tous avait déjà regagné la barrière. Les élèves s'étaient entassés dans l'immense jardin et regarder la bataille avec admiration, surtout les plus jeunes. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de cris et de pleures.

On pouvait voir Poppy Pomfresh ainsi que plusieurs autres infirmières se déplacer entre eux pour leur administrer les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

Harry bravant sa peur s'avança encore et attrapa la seule chose qu'il pouvait prendre : son énorme patte arrière. Il tira dessus le plus fort qu'il put comme s'il pouvait vraiment arriver à le faire reculer.

- Mais viens ! Hurla-t-il. Viens !

Le dragon regarda devant lui les mangemorts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Franchement il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait en tête au début. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient nombreux et qu'il était encore que très peu formé. Il remercia alors Harry d'être venu le chercher, car il aurait pu ne pas sortir indemne de cette bataille voire ne pas en sortir du tout.

Il regarda encore Harry, amusé par son comportement qui continuait de le tirer en vain et hurlant de lui obéir. Il était persuadé d'avoir entraperçu quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Enfin le dragon le fit lâcher d'un mouvement de patte et Harry tomba à terre. Il se tourna, le ramassa dans sa main sans trop la serrer pour pas qu'il ait mal.

Le brun surprit essaya de s'accrocher à lui. Il attrapa ses écailles mais en tirant dessus il eut une grimace du dragon. Une grimace qui aurait dû être celle de la douleur mais qui fit tellement peur au jeune homme qu'il lâcha immédiatement en levant les mains comme s'il était visé. Le dragon prit alors son envol et rejoint Poudlard en deux battements d'ailes.

Ils entendirent derrière eux l'hurlement de Voldemort qui courra jusqu'à la barrière et soudain disparut dans un écran de fumée. Les mangemorts firent tous pareil et bientôt ne resta au loin que le clapotement de l'eau du lac et le grésillement du feu du train que l'on pouvait apercevoir… Harry fut lâché délicatement sur l'herbe et sur ces deux jambes. Il regarda le dragon, souriant.

- Tu es revenu… Lui souffla-t-il.

Le dragon ne fit pas un geste puis finalement se tourna vers la Forêt Interdite et partit en trottinant.

- Attends ! Où vas-tu ! Cria Harry en lui courant après. Attends ! S'il te plaît je veux…

Mais le dragon était déjà loin.

- … savoir.

Alors qu'il allait disparaître, le dragon se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément. C'était comme deux diamants qui brillaient dans la nuit, translucide. Le brun hypnotisé comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'était pas un adieu mais plutôt une invitation. Une invitation pour plus tard. Quand personne ne regarderait et que tous auront oublié. Il hocha alors la tête et sursauta de stupeur quand il remarqua que le dragon répéta son mouvement ! Il fit alors demi-tour et disparut dans la forêt.

- Nous avons un nouveau protecteur alors… s'éleva la voix d'Abelforth à sa droite.

- Oui… souffla-t-il. Apparemment, rajouta-t-il en redescendant sur Terre et se tournant vers leur directeur.

- Drôle d'animal !

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant vers Harry et lui demandèrent si tout allait bien ce qu'il répondit positivement.

- J'ai fait une ballade en dragon, sourit-il, aux anges.

Ron rit un peu.

- Où sont Blaise et Draco ? S'informa Harry.

- Blaise est là-bas avec Hagrid et la fille. Répondit le rouquin. Draco je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je ne sais pas où il est allé se terrer, mais je trouve qu'il n'a pas bien servi dans cette bataille.

- On parle de moi ? Fit derrière eux la voix du blond qui les firent se retourner tous d'un bloc.

Il était encore couvert de sueur, sa chemise était déchirée, il avait du sang sur le bras qui coulait et la lèvre fendue en deux. Ron écarquilla les yeux face à son état beaucoup plus grave que le sien.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

- Draco, mais que t'est-il arrivé !? Fit Harry en avançant vers lui touchant du doigt sa blessure à la lèvre.

Immédiatement celle-ci se désenfla et la blessure disparut. Ron grogna et mais cette fois-ci, le brun continua et attrapa délicatement le bras du blond, sa blessure et la cicatrice de la veille disparurent d'un coup.

- J'ai… rencontré deux trois mangemorts qui essayaient de passer la barrière en douce avec les élèves. Il s'en est suivit d'une bataille que j'ai gagné haut la main ! Enfin, j'ai un peu été aidé par les élèves qui, pris de panique, poussaient les mangemorts et les déstabi… Comment tu fais ça ?

- Oh je…

- Excusez-moi ! S'éleva soudainement la voix amplifiée d'Abelforth qui avait regagné les autres professeurs. J'aimerais que tout se passe dans le plus grand calme. Voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous de vous ranger par années et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, sauf les premières années. Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie d'entrée des premières années malgré ce qui s'est passé ! Puis une fois finie, vous mangerez et les blessés qui ne se sentent pas bien iront à l'infirmerie. J'aimerais que tous les Préfets et Préfètes soutiennent correctement les nouveaux. Merci de votre attention !

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Blaise, qui était venu voir comment allait son ami, se dirigèrent ensembles dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne se séparèrent que dedans et les deux Serpentards leur firent juste un bref coup de tête avant de regagner leur table. Mais à peine furent-ils assis que les hostilités démarrèrent.

- Tiens donc ! Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini ose remettre les pieds à Poudlard ! Fit une voix acerbe et méchante. Mais les gars, je crois que vous vous trompez de table ! Ici, il n'y a pas de traître à leur sang !

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Marcus Flint à sa clique, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres. A la vue de leurs robes de sorciers impeccables, ils comprirent qu'il n'avait mais alors pas du participer à la bataille. Plus loin, Draco vit Harry qui s'était retourné et le regardait interrogativement.

- Marcus, fit le blond en baissant dangereusement la voix. A ta place je ferais bien de la fermer. Le traître à son sang n'en est pas moins dangereux si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je n'obtiens pas tout ce que je veux légalement, même en étant dans le camp des « gentils ».

A ce ton sans appel et tellement froid qu'il pourrait refroidir le soleil, Marcus plissa les yeux puis s'en alla doucement. Il était même sûr d'avoir entendu un grognement dans le tréfonds de la gorge de Draco… Il n'insista pas. Le blond se retourna sans un regard pour Harry. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre qu'il était recherché par son père et les mangemorts.

Il savait qu'ici il était en sécurité. Juger coupable, son père ne prendrait pas le risque de venir le retrouver. Même si les fils de mangemort lui disaient qu'il était ici ! Ici, il était tranquille… Et malgré leur entrée chaotique, ici, il se sentait revivre…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Nouveau chapitre de posté. N'allez pas croire qu'il y aura une bataille à chaque chapitre, hein? . Il fallait juste que je place le dragon à Poudlard. Enfin, pour Harry et les autres ;)**_

_**Chapitre 4: Premiers cours, premiers devoirs avec un Draco très entreprenant et un Harry très surprenant!**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	5. Cours et devoirs

_**Réponse à adenoide: C'est vrai qu'il devrait être prudent, mais Voldemort n'en est plus là avec tous ses mangemorts. Il préfère s'occuper de cet étrange dragon qui lui barre la route! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Les premiers jours sans devoirs, ce sont les meilleurs.

* * *

Dans les méandres du cerveau de Voldemort, cela cogitait. Il avait devant lui trois excellents dresseurs de dragon. Sûrement moins bon que Charlie Weasley mais malheureusement il était introuvable. Ces trois-là lui avaient donné deux façons différentes de tuer un dragon.

La première était de lui transpercer le cœur avec une lance du Guerrier, les lances les plus dures et faîtes d'un alliage incassable. Elles mettent à mort le dragon en une fraction de seconde si on savait bien sûr bien viser car la contrainte était de le toucher en plein cœur, et pas de seconde chance. Mais par contre il était très dur d'en trouver une.

L'autre façon était pire, c'était un poison qu'une plus petite piqure tuerait très facilement et sans forcer. Spécial, il ne faisait aucun mal aux humains mais était dévastateur pour les dragons. Cependant le poison était pratiquement introuvable, il fallait le fabriquer soi-même. Voldemort finit par se décider et s'exclama à son assemblée de malfaisants :

- Une partie de vous va me trouver une lance du Guerrier. Demander au gobelin, au troll et au nain. Appelez les géants aussi, ils vous aideront. L'autre ira me chercher la formule pour la potion, nous la débuterons dés que nous l'aurons. Si l'un ne marche l'autre s'en chargera ! Ce Potter sera mort, je vous l'assure et ce n'est pas ce maudit dragon qui nous empêchera de vaincre ! Nott ! Toi et les hommes de ton groupe allait travailler avec moi, j'ai déjà la date de la prochaine attaque. Si on la rate encore à cause de lui, nous attendrons les armes contre lui.

Ils hochèrent la tête et tous disparurent. Ce dragon ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Potter mourra, qu'il le veuille ou non !

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il aimait ses réveils sans cauchemar. Il avait rêvé toute la nuit de son dragon. Ses yeux étaient encore peuplés d'écailles blanches, d'écailles argentées, d'œil fendu et brillant comme un diamant… Il revoyait ses ailes se déployer et l'emmener loin du combat… Il sentait qu'il avait comme un protecteur… Comme si quelqu'un lui avait répondu.

A cette pensée, il s'activa. Mais oui… Son souhait. Quelqu'un lui avait répondu et l'avait envoyé, cela ne pouvait être que ça ! Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda le rideau tout autour de lui. Il avait décidé d'arrêter d'embêter Ron et de mettre un sort de fermeture et un d'insonorisation au cas où il faisait une crise. Il agita la main et les rideaux du lit s'ouvrirent pendant qu'il se réveillait.

Là il tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui s'apprêtait à aller prendre sa douce. Poing sur les hanches, son meilleur ami était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir apprécié ce petit tour.

- Harry ! Je t'interdis de recommencer ! Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien cette nuit, ne t'entendant pas et je me suis trouvé face à un mur de pierre ! Tu imagines si…

Il remarqua alors le doux sourire qui ne voulait fuir le visage du brun et ses yeux à demi éveillés dont les cernes avaient légèrement disparues. Et bêtement il se mit à sourire avec lui.

- Bien dormi ?

- La meilleure de ma seconde vie…

Le roux éclata de rire, oubliant totalement qu'il était en train de l'engueuler il y a peu. Il prit sa serviette qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur son épaule et fit :

- Bonjour alors !

- Oh oui… Magnifique même ! Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Allez, dépêche toi, nous avons nos emplois du temps qui nous attendent. Ainsi qu'Hermione.

- Très bien…

Les deux se préparèrent alors qu'Harry lui raconta son rêve. « Magique » n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter. Dean et Neville s'incrustèrent dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et à trois sur les deux lavabos, certes grands, cela partit vite en cacahuète. Harry se retrouva avec du dentifrice dans les cheveux, heureusement il ne s'était pas encore lavé, et Neville et Dean sur la joue et le nez. Ron mit le holà en sortant de la douche et Harry prit sa place.

Une fois lavés, habillés, pomponnés, ils sortirent tous en même temps de leur chambre. Les quatre rejoignirent Hermione en bas qu'il les attendait en lisant une lettre de ses parents. La veille elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout leur raconter et d'envoyer son hibou sans passer par la poste de Poudlard.

Ils avaient répondu immédiatement. Harry et Ron comprirent que tout allait bien à son sourire et lui souhaitèrent bonjour.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble avec Ginny et d'autre Griffondor dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils reçurent aussi leurs emplois du temps et Harry eut un regard de victoire quand il le compara avec celui de Ron. C'était le même, ils étaient encore ensemble pour toute l'année. Il remercia secrètement Abelforth. Hermione participait aussi à presque tous leurs cours sauf quelques uns qui changeaient et d'autres qu'elle avait pris en plus.

Harry regarda autour de lui, trouvant ce lundi plus que mouvementé pour un premier lundi de cours.

- Quelle pagaille ! Les premières années ne savent pas du tout où ils en sont !

- Harry Potter ? Ron Weasley ?

Les deux compères se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme avec un pansement sur la tête. C'était celle d'hier. Ils virent sur son blason que c'était une Serdaigle.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais vous remercier ! Pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Sans vous, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous n'avons fait que notre travail, sourit Ron.

- Je cherche Blaise Zabini. Vous l'auriez vu ?

Harry se tourna et chercha des yeux le noir. Finalement il le trouva tout près de Draco qui essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser les petits nouveaux Serpentards sous l'œil amusé de son meilleur ami. Harry lui aussi voyait le moment où ça allait mal tourner !

- Viens nous t'accompagnons !

- Pas moi, s'exclama Hermione. Comme Draco, je vais aider les premières années ! A tout à l'heure !

- A tout de suite, répondirent les deux garçons.

Ils accompagnèrent la jeune femme vers Blaise et pendant que celle-ci débutait ses remerciements, le brun s'approcha de Draco qui avait vraiment sa tête des mauvais jours. Elle s'illumina pourtant brusquement quand il vit le brun.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour ! Alors tu ne t'en sors pas apparemment.

- Tu parles, ce sont les Serpentards les moins disciplinés que j'ai vu !

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas toi-même Draco. Il m'est souvent arrivé de te regarder, et je n'ai jamais remarqué que tu cherchais à attirer leur attention !

- C-C'est vrai ? Tu me regardais ?

Harry rit.

- Oui bien sûr ! Allez, fais comme d'habitude ! Tu vas voir !

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers ses élèves qui ne voulaient pas se mettre en rang.

- Oh ! S'écria-t-il, retrouvant alors toutes leurs attentions. Ceux qui veulent arriver à faire quelque chose de leur vie viennent avec moi. Pour les autres vous pouvez déjà faire vos valises et rentrer chez vous !

Il eut un silence dans sa petite assemblée et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci, entendit-il alors que le blond se tourna et partit, les autres le suivant presque immédiatement.

Blaise le suivit et la jeune femme après un dernier merci les laissa.

- Je trouve que le comportement de Blaise est on ne peut plus bizarre, fit Ron alors qu'ils prenaient leurs sacs afin de rejoindre leur classe pour leur première heures de cours. C'est vrai, la fille vient de lui faire des avances et il a poliment refusé en me regardant moi. Franchement que va-t-il croire ? Que je vais l'insulter ou me moquer de lui parce qu'il sort avec une Serdaigle ?

- Ce serait plutôt le fait qu'il sort avec une fille qui devrait te choquer, rit Harry.

- Quoi comment ça ?

- Et bien… Tu ne sais pas ? Blaise est gay ! Tout le monde est au courant, Ron ! Il faudrait que tu ouvres tes oreilles de temps en temps.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Ron à qui la nouvelle ne choqua pas plus que ça.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout on dit souvent que l'amour arrive toujours sans grande pompe et parfois en te tombant méchamment dessus. Alors que se soit une femme ou un homme ! On ne le prédit pas très souvent ! Ron repensa soudainement aux regards de Blaise à son égard.

Ils étaient souvent en coin, souriant, rougissant. Est-ce que le noir aurait une certaine attirance pour lui ? Mais le roux n'était pas gay ! Il ôta toutes ses pensées de sa tête, n'aimant pas trop se prendre le chou pour des idées qui la traversent. Autant il se racontait n'importe quoi…

Ils arrivèrent en classe, un peu débité… Qui voulait dire cours, voulait dire devoir. Et ce moment-là déplaisait un peu aux deux jeunes hommes…

* * *

La première semaine parut très courte à Harry. Jamais il ne se sentit mieux ! Voldemort ne vint pas déranger le brun et ses rêves tournaient tous autour du dragon. Qu'il lui tardait de le revoir ! Sans devoir, il faisait la fête toutes les soirées, entre bataille de polochon et jeu en tout genre. Neville et Dean étaient les meilleurs camarades de chambres mais bientôt, Hermione, Seamus, Luna et d'autres vinrent squatter leur chambre la soirée pour participer à la fête.

Harry se faisait un plaisir de raconter les missions qu'ils avaient eu auparavant, celle qu'ils avaient gagné sans trop de dégâts et de pertes. Il raconta sa première rencontre avec le dragon à ceux qui ne savaient pas encore et puis ce que ça faisait de voler dans sa main. Il souriait tellement qu'Hermione et Ron se jetaient des petits regards complices…

Cependant, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Après le premier week-end de passé, ils comprirent qu'il fallait maintenant se remettre dans le bain de l'école. Ils finirent une fois sur deux à la Bibliothèque, à potasser leur bouquin et écrire de longs parchemins.

Ron s'appliquait au maximum. Ce diplôme, il le voulait ! Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il rattrapa tout ce qu'il avait perdu l'année dernière, car trop préoccupé par les missions et les Horcruxes il avait un peu délaissé leur année. Et Harry était dans le même cas. Maintenant en cours de potion, plus qu'un nul c'était un véritable troll ! Sans jeu de mot bien sûr.

En pensant justement à ça, il se fit interpeller au détour d'un couloir par Draco qui arriva en courant vers lui.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour, fit le brun en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil partout pour voir si un Serpentard les regardait.

- Euh… je voulais savoir… Voilà, tu sais pour l'exposé de potion que nous avons à rendre à deux, Neville a demandé à Blaise de le faire avec lui. Je sais qu'il sait que je suis le meilleur des deux, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en moi, mais que veux-tu ? On ne peut pas effacer comme ça six ans d'acharnement sur lui, le pauvre. Du coup je me retrouve seul et je me demandais… Si tu voulais bien le faire avec moi !

- Tu es sûr ? Fronça Harry. Tu sais, les gens vont se poser des questions s'ils te voient trop souvent traîner avec moi !

- Laisse les gens parler, cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Dit-il froidement.

La surprise passé d'un tel revirement, Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

- Bon alors je veux bien, ça m'évitera peut-être d'avoir un nouveau P à mon devoir…

- Super ! S'exclama Draco qui se contint d'hurler d'allégresse. Bon eh bien… Alors… On se voit… On a qu'à dire ce soir ? A la bibliothèque ?

Harry hocha la tête et Draco souffla un « Très bien » contenu. Son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Harry le vit même lever les pouces tout en reculant. Il se prit le mur dans son bégaiement et le brun éclata de rire. Il se retourna alors brusquement et après un dernier sourire partit.

Le brun haussa un sourcil face à son comportement puis hocha négativement la tête. Cependant il remarqua qu'il eut soudainement très hâte d'être au soir. Il continua son chemin tranquillement le cœur plus léger. Une fois de retour à la tour de Griffondor, il retrouva Hermione et Ron qui buchaient sur ce devoir.

- Alors, tu as trouvé Neville ?

- Non, s'exclama Harry en venant s'asseoir près d'eux, apparemment il bosse avec Blaise mais j'ai rencontré Draco qui a proposé qu'on le fasse ensemble puisqu'il n'avait personne en ce moment.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, les amis ? Fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Ses deux-là étaient toujours entourés, vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre est là. Ils sont toujours que tous les deux. A table, on dirait que les autres les fuient comme la peste. Ou qu'eux s'éloignent des autres !

- Ron, répondit Hermione la tête toujours plongé dans son livre. Peut-être qu'ils souhaitent juste ne plus à avoir à jouer le jeu des méchants ! Tais-toi et travailles.

- Non, fit le roux en baillant. On finira, ce soir 'Mione. Je suis fatigué et en plus c'est un devoir que nous devons rendre dans une semaine !

- C'est pourquoi nous essayerons de le finir ce soir afin d'avoir tout le temps libre pour faire autre chose.

- Si tu veux… Soupira-t-il.

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry rentra dans la Bibliothèque sans apercevoir Draco. Il s'avança parmi les tables puis en trouva une très loin des autres, presque à l'abri, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit. Dessus il reconnut le sac de Draco et il y avait déjà plusieurs livres et quelques parchemins. Harry s'avança puis posa son sac sur la table.

Il prit un parchemin où il y avait griffonné différentes choses qui pourraient sûrement les aider dans leurs recherches, il lut rapidement mais brusquement une chose attira son regard. Deux feuilles, l'une sur l'autre dont la première cachée un mot écrit tout en haut, comme soigné par une pensée agréable. Cela commençait par un « J », alors pris d'une curiosité incommensurable, le brun poussa doucement la feuille et dévoila une à une les lettres de trois petits mots qui lui firent écarquiller les yeux.

Le message disait « Je t'aime » d'une calligraphie splendide. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas là !

Harry poussa encore un peu la feuille mais ne put lire qu'une barre qu'il pensa être un « I » car Draco avait subitement ramené les deux feuilles l'une sur l'autre et posa ses livres dessus. Le brun sursauta méchamment, le rouge aux joues. Il bredouilla une excuse que le blond évasa rapidement, espérant qu'il n'eut rien lu. Il lui montra le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Plus ou moins… Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis vraiment pas bon à ça.

- Potter, ce n'est vraiment pas un secret pour personne !

Harry tressaillit à l'entente de son nom et son regard s'attrista. Apparemment, il l'avait quand même énervé. Le brun s'assit, sortit ses affaires et attrapa un livre qu'il ouvrit directement à la bonne page. Draco s'assit à son tour et soupira. Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine quand il avait vu que le brun était en train de lire ce qu'il avait écrit.

Et comme d'habitude, il réagissait par la colère même auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Cependant il l'avait arrêté à temps et puis c'était de sa faute aussi à écrire ces âneries sur ses feuilles. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, le blond fit :

- Nous devons rendre cinquante lignes de parchemin, alors nous n'avons qu'à écrire vingt-cinq chacun et si tu n'y arrives pas, pose toutes les questions que tu veux d'accord !?

- Très bien…

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Harry travailla silencieusement pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Cependant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas grand-chose en faîte. Il pensait à son dragon, il pensait à ce mot. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de peine. Est-ce parce que Draco était censé être un ami et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait. Ou bien parce qu'il avait mal prit le fait qu'il fouille dans ses affaires mais qu'il ne l'avait pas engueulé correctement. Ou tout simplement parce que Draco avait un amour secret. Oui mais pourquoi cela le dérangerait ? Draco avait le droit de sortir avec toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, il était libre.

Harry pensa surtout qu'il aurait plus de peine s'il s'avérait que son dragon avait un autre protégé que lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait le concevoir autrement, c'était SON dragon et pas à un autre. Cette pensée le fit sourire, ce que Draco remarqua, lui qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son brun.

- A quoi tu penses ? Chuchota-t-il.

Harry sursauta, comme s'il avait oublié où il était et avec qui.

- Eh bien. Au dragon blanc. J'aimerais tellement qu'il réapparaisse.

- Il te manque ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis finalement admit la vérité.

- Oui ! Oui, je crois qu'il me manque énormément !

- Où est-il allé cette fois ?

Harry lui raconta toute la scène que Draco connaissait bien sûr par cœur. Cependant il prit l'air surpris quand il répéta :

- Il t'a hoché à son tour ?

- Oui ! C'est bizarre mais… Je crois qu'il peut comprendre ce que je dis.

- Et il s'est caché dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Je crois oui… Pourquoi ?

Draco trouva là une brèche pour attirer Harry et enfin lui parler. Il fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'Harry le regarda faire avec appréhension, attendant l'idée qui lui ferait revoir son dragon le plus vite possible. Finalement Draco sourit et fit :

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il t'attend là-bas ?

- Tu le penses ?

- Eh bien, s'il t'a hoché, c'est une sorte d'invitation, te dire où est-ce qu'il est et qu'il aimerait bien que tu le rejoignes non ? Sinon, il serait parti sans un geste à ton égard !

- Tu as tout à fait raison, mais comment le retrouverais-je ?

- Il t'a retrouvé à chaque fois. Vas-y, je pense qu'il te trouvera tout seul.

Harry eut un sourire éclatant et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de jalousie pour lui-même. Ce dragon semblait prendre plus de place dans le cœur d'Harry que lui. C'était assez bizarre de faire de la concurrence avec soi-même. Mais finalement il ne pouvait que sourire. Son Cœur de Dragon avait touché Harry et c'était l'important.

- Tu as l'air mieux depuis que tu es rentré à Poudlard…

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne fais plus de cauchemar… Et puis je rêve souvent du dragon. Comme s'il veillait sur moi dans mes rêves aussi et qu'il empêchait Voldemort d'approcher ! Je suis content d'être là aussi. Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Draco.

- D'être là ? Comment ça.

- Eh bien, d'être là, avec toi. Qu'on soit ami… Même si pas assez pour que tu me dises tout…

Le blond soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il avait très bien compris que le brun parlait de son message écrit sur la feuille. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était son nom qu'il aurait vu s'il avait continué. Alors Harry un peu déçu, dit rapidement :

- Tu veux venir avec moi demain ?

- Demain ? Où ça ?

- Je vais essayer de retrouver mon dragon !

- Ton dragon ? Sourit Draco en notant le déterminant possessif.

Harry rougit. C'était malheureusement sortit tout seul. Mais une nouvelle fois, Harry fut déçu par sa réponse car le blond refusa poliment prétextant une chose plus importante à faire. Au bout d'un moment, les bases de leur exposé furent posées et tout fut écrit au brouillon. Draco prit les notes d'Harry et corrigea certaines choses en lui expliquant là où il avait faux. Après quelques minutes, il assura que c'était parfait et qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'à rajouter quelques idées et une fin.

- Mettons ça à mercredi, d'accord ? Fit-il en rangeant ces affaires. Il se fait tard et je suis fatigué. Bonne chance avec ton dragon. Bonne nuit !

- Merci, bonne nuit…

Le brun le regarda rapidement quitter la Bibliothèque avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas le vexer, et encore moins le faire fuir ! Comment devrait-il s'excuser maintenant ? Il pensa à nouveau à son dragon et se dit qu'il chercherait cela après l'avoir rencontré. Harry rangea ces affaires avec lenteur. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner dans son dortoir, il avait la tête toute pleine de rêve magnifique. Il finit cependant par arriver mais prétextant une soudaine fatigue, il regagna son lit, se changea et se coucha sans plus ni moins…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Et voilà encore un chapitre de posté. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Harry à enfin reprit du poil de la bête et son but maintenant? Rencontrer son dragon. Est-ce qu'il va y arriver? Réponse dans le chapitre 5!_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir!_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	6. Dragon et Rapprochement

**Chapitre 5 :** La douce voix d'un dragon égale celle du roc.

* * *

Quand vingt heures sonna, Harry se sentit pousser des ailes dans le dos. Il arriva tout léger dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son dîner avec les autres, un sourire aux lèvres. Presque il voletterait ! Mais Ron et Hermione était là pour le retenir au cas où. Il ne leur avait rien dit, décidant de faire tout cela dans le plus grand secret.

Seul Draco serait au courant et il pensait, demain, lui demander de ne le dire à personne. D'abord parce que Ron était contre le fait de voir ce dragon comme étant un allié, malgré son aide, et aussi parce qu'il avait peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

Harry allait donc s'éclipser, prétextant aller faire des recherches et revenir plus tard. Les rassurant même en leur disant d'aller se coucher sans les attendre, sait-on jamais si l'envie de rester là-bas avec le dragon le prenait. Il le laisserait peut-être le caresser cette fois ! Sauf qu'il avait comprit, ne pas toucher à ses écailles ! Enfin du moins, éviter de les retourner.

Après une courte discussion avec ses amis, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éclipsa rapidement. Il sortit du château avec agilité, connaissant tous les passages secrets et autres. Il y rentrerait très facilement.

Le brun courut jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, se baissa quant il dut passer devant la cabane de Hagrid dont la lumière allumée, caressa la tête de Crocdur qui était tout sauf un très bon chien de garde. Ou alors était-ce juste parce qu'il le connaissait que trop bien dorénavant pour lui aboyer dessus.

Il continua et pénétra la lugubre Forêt Interdite avec une certaine appréhension mêlé à de la peur. Il parcourut une dizaine de minutes la forêt sans rien trouver. Elle était tellement grande, jamais il ne pourrait le retrouver ! Et puis il se dit qu'un si grand dragon, cela se verrait s'il était tout proche, alors il marcha encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

Quand une demi-heure fut passée, il commença à se dire qu'il aurait dû mettre quelque chose de plus chaud. Et aussi, qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retrouver. Il allait faire demi-tour quand une forme à sa gauche arriva en sautant. C'était des petits bons tels un chat qui jouait mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment énorme le chat.

Harry eut un sourire magnifique quand le dragon argenté s'arrêta tout près de lui et s'assit sur ses pattes arrière. Le brun levait la tête vers lui, les yeux droits dans ses yeux et le dévisagea longuement. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des diamants étaient enfaîte gris comme la roche mais cela ne l'enlaidissait pas, au contraire.

Harry pencha la tête et soudain le dragon fit de même. Cela surprit le Griffondor qui pencha la tête de l'autre côté, s'amusant de voir qu'il faisait pareil.

- Tu… comprends ce que je dis !? S'exclama-t-il.

Le dragon hocha la tête et Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Impossible… murmura-t-il.

Et là, la bête ouvrit sa gueule, se mit à sourire puis à rire ! Un rire dur comme de la pierre. Harry prit peur et tomba à terre. Il eut la même réaction que Blaise la première fois.

- Tu… Tu…

- Je parle en effet !

- Par Merlin ! Mais comment !?

Cependant Harry n'attendit pas la réponse, s'assit en tailleur et se mit à sourire.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie !? Comment savais-tu où j'étais !

- Doucement, doucement ! Je vais répondre à tes questions. Mais dis moi, réponds à la mienne d'abord. J'ai attendu longtemps ! Pourquoi as-tu tant tardé !?

Harry prit un air fautif.

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais ! Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pris conscience que hier que si tu n'étais pas parti à nouveau, c'était pour moi. Allez, à moi… Qui es-tu !?

- Je suis un dragon…

- D'accord, mais quel est ton nom !

Le dragon sembla réfléchir un instant, comme s'il était pris au dépourvu, ce qui était tout à fait le cas. Draco n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il lui demanderait un nom. Il n'allait pas répondre Cœur de Dragon, ce serait assez bête pour un dragon. Il lui fallait autre chose. Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- Drake.

Mais le regretta amèrement. C'était comme ça que son meilleur ami l'appelait de temps en temps. Il devrait lui en toucher deux mots à ce sujet. Harry semblait lui, complètement heureux de mettre un nom à son dragon, il ne fit aucun rapport avec qui que se soit d'autre. Il s'extasia en répétant son prénom.

- Quel genre de dragon es-tu, j'en connais peu qui parlent. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas fait de recherches dessus, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils ne parlent pas !

- Je suis un peu spécial… Disons que je ne connais pour l'instant que moi de mon genre.

- D'où viens-tu ?

- D'ici.

- De Poudlard ?

- De la Forêt Interdite… C'est là que tu me trouveras si tu souhaites me voir !

- Mais… au Terrier, comment !

- Je t'ai suivi, j'ai du mal à te quitter…

Harry se redressa brusquement sur les genoux, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

- Je le savais ! Alors c'est bien moi que tu suis partout n'est-ce pas !

- Ne le dis pas ainsi, on croirait que je suis un voyeur.

Harry rougit puis rit. Le dragon baissa brusquement sa tête et le brun le regarda faire avec joie. Il avança sa main vers lui et ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Harry posa sa tête et tout son corps sur son museau, se délectant de cette chaleur qui lui procurait les soufflements de ses narines. Ce « câlin » fit un bien fou à Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus à sa place ici.

- Je suis content…

Drake ne put parler, de peur d'ouvrir sa gueule et de lui faire mal avec ses dents. Ainsi, il ne pesait rien du tout, il pourrait le soulevait tellement facilement mais aussi le faire tomber et lui faire mal. Enfin Harry le lâcha et il put lui demander ce qu'il le rendait si heureux.

- Je suis content de t'avoir pour ami et aussi comme protecteur !

- Harry… Il faut que je t'avoue… Mes intentions ne sont pas toutes honorables.

- Comment ça ? Fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je t'observe, je pense… Depuis tes onze ans, depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Je t'ai vu un beau jour, tu étais là, traînant dans la Forêt Interdite… Et depuis, je t'observe et t'épies… Je connais les moindres de tes faits et gestes, Harry. Tu es… indispensable à mes yeux.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une écrevisse.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, Harry. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, depuis le premier jour…

- Mais comment un dragon peut-il aimer un humain ?

- Et bien… parce que j'ai un cœur, et la parole et la pensée d'un humain. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre ce que je souhaite, mais il fallait que tu saches… que je t'aime…

Harry fut tellement surpris que ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent en grand. Il ne put plus rien dire et son cœur qui battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et celui du dragon qui l'accompagnait en rythme, et son souffle qui avait du mal à passer, et celui du dragon qui respirait très fort… Tout ça fut les seuls bruits qu'ils entendirent pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry finit par secouer la tête et sourire brusquement.

- Alors tu m'aimes, c'est vrai !?

- Et je serais toujours là pour toi, fit Drake en hochant la tête, ravi qu'il le prenne ainsi.

- Mais tu sais… Je suis un humain… Je ne pourrais sans doute pas te donner ce que tu désires… Mes attentions à moi… sont purement égoïstes. J'aimerais que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi…

- Harry…

De la pointe de sa griffe en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire de mal, Drake lui releva le menton.

- Je n'appartiens qu'à toi… Et seulement à toi !

Harry, en joie, attrapa soudainement son pouce dans ses bras et Drake le souleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il secoua avec douceur sa main pour le faire lâcher, mais le brun, en rire, tenait bon. Alors le dragon passa sa deuxième main au dessous de lui au cas où il lâcherait puis il se laissa tomber en arrière, faisant attention à ses ailes et posa délicatement Harry sur son ventre. Le brun, à nouveau sur ses genoux s'extasia de cette chaleur qui l'emplit. Tellement qu'il s'étala sur son ventre.

- Bien installé ?

- Oh oui ! Je pourrais dormir là, que cela ne me dérangerait pas…

Il ferma les yeux et frotta sa joue contre la seule partie molle et douce du dragon. Celui-ci le regarda faire avec un doux sourire, sentant des frissons le parcourir entièrement. Puis Harry se releva à nouveau à genoux et demanda :

- Tu vas rester longtemps avec moi ?

- Toute la vie, si c'est ce que tu désires. Mais je serais surtout présent à tes côtés dans toutes tes batailles. Je suis ton protecteur dorénavant. Avant tu n'avais pas besoin de moi mais j'ai vu combien tu t'étais affaiblis. Nous sommes liés toi et moi. Moi à toi par l'amour que je te porte, toi à moi par la tâche que tu dois accomplir !

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te garde juste pour ton aide et ta puissance… Je veux que tu sois mon ami. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Même après ! Quand Voldemort ne sera plus et que tout le monde ira mieux. Reste avec moi…

- Si c'est cela que tu souhaites ! Tu n'auras pas à me le demander deux fois.

Le brun sourit.

- Quand je suis avec toi et quand je pense à toi, je me sens bien…

- Moi aussi Harry. Moi aussi

* * *

- Harry !? Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Le brun sursauta et regarda Draco avec ce sourire qu'il ne pouvait s'ôter de la bouche. D'autres se seraient offusqués mais comme le blond savait exactement ce qui le rendait si joyeux, il essaya juste de cacher son sourire en coin. Les deux garçons se trouvaient encore dans la Bibliothèque.

La nuit d'hier fut magique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils avaient papoté jusqu'à tard. Harry finit par avoir les yeux lourds et Draco l'obligea à rentrer dans son dortoir. Le brun ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour rentrer son encombre, la tête pleine de minis dragons.

Draco, lui, était aussi rentré mais en faisant très attention. Heureusement, il n'avait aucune excuse à donner à personne. Avec sa chambre de Préfet en chef qu'il partageait avec Blaise, il pouvait entrer et sortir à sa guise sans avoir à se cacher.

- Bon, je te disais. Nous avons pratiquement terminé. Il suffit de le remettre au propre, tu veux le faire ou non ?

- Je pense que tu as une écriture plus belle, tu devrais le faire. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Draco en le voyant se lever et ranger ses affaires rapidement.

- Euh… Il y a Ron et Hermione qui m'attendent. Je dois les rejoindre rapidement !

Il allait partir quand il fit demi-tour et s'exclama :

- Finalement je n'ai pas trouvé le dragon. Je ne crois pas qu'il souhaite réellement me voir. Alors… Si tu pouvais éviter de dire à qui que se soit que j'ai eu la lubie de le revoir. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on se moque de moi, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Euh… Oui. Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout nier. Il avait dit qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. Il avait dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais le quitter alors pourquoi ? Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

- Ça va, Draco ?

- Oui, oui t'inquiète. Je ne dirais à personne que tu as essayé de le retrouver. Et… Tu vas réessayer ?

- Oh non… Après tout ce n'est qu'un dragon… Quand il réapparaitra j'essayerai de le poursuivre ! Bon je dois y aller.

- Attends ! Le retint le blond. Tu… me parais un peu bizarre. Je veux dire hier tu étais tout enjoué à l'idée de le revoir et là tu dis que ce n'est qu'un simple dragon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu l'as vu et il t'a fait du mal c'est ça ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te dis juste… qu'il n'est pas là-bas ! Je dois y aller maintenant. Bonne nuit Draco !

- Bonne nuit, dit le blond, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Après qu'Harry soit sortit de la salle, Draco se dépêcha de tout mettre en vrac dans son sac. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ranger les livres empruntés. Il courut et retrouva Harry qui marchait tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il descende plusieurs escaliers. Il fit le tour d'une statue et disparut dans un trou.

Draco sourit. Quel imbécile, celui-là. Il l'avait vraiment fait peur. Draco se mit à courir vers la sortie et dévala avec agilité et rapidité le vaste terrain. Son pouvoir l'y aidant, il courrait à une vitesse que personne ne pourrait rattraper. En même temps, il ôta sa robe de sorcier et son t-shirt.

Il pénétra la forêt à moitié nu et s'arrêta trente secondes pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Enfin il retira son pantalon et son caleçon et se transforma immédiatement, trop peureux d'être vu à poil. Il prit entre ses griffes toutes ses affaires et sur trois pattes dévala rapidement la pente de la Forêt Interdite.

Il retourna dans son coin préféré où il laissa ses affaires, le seul qu'il arrivait à retrouver dans cette maudite forêt puis se coucha tranquillement en attendant Harry. Une demi-heure après il sentit son odeur. Il se leva et courut vers lui en faisant parfois des petits bonds comme un lapin. Il adorait faire ça.

Avec son zoom, il vit Harry de loin qui lui faisait des gestes et qui souriait. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas là ? Draco avait tellement envie de lui poser la question mais comment en venir au sujet ? Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui et baissa la tête. Harry s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco s'amusait de voir comme il était minuscule face à lui. Sa tête faisait son corps en longueur mais deux fois celui-ci en largeur. Une fois le câlin de bonsoir fait, Draco se coucha sur le ventre et Harry s'allongea entre ses deux pattes. Il déplia son aile et le recouvrit pour qu'il soit au chaud.

- Drake, tu sais ce qu'il manque ? Un bon feu tout crépitant. Tu sais cracher du feu ?

Draco réfléchit que lui dire. Il savait qu'il pouvait mais n'y arrivait pas encore.

- Oui, cependant il serait bien imprudent dans cette forêt que d'en faire un.

- Ah oui… Je comprends.

- Harry… Je me demandais si on parlait de moi au château ?

- Plus ou moins. Tout le monde croit que tu es un dragon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et que tu protèges Poudlard.

- Oh… Et toi tu as parlé de moi à quelqu'un ? De notre rencontre d'hier soir.

Harry ne dit rien. Draco attendit avec appréhension sa réponse. Allait-il lui mentir à lui aussi. Enfin, une deuxième fois… Enfin, au dragon quoi !

- En faite, oui, dit subitement Harry en se redressant pour le regarder comme s'il voulait expier une faute. J'ai parlé de toi à un ami, je lui ai dit que je voulais venir te voir mais quand je t'ai vu et puis que tu m'as parlé… Je veux…

Il baissa la tête et murmura en se triturant les doigts :

- Je lui ai dit que je ne t'ai pas trouvé parce que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il te parle… Je voulais juste. J'ai réagi stupidement, j'irais m'excuser auprès de lui demain !

- Harry… ça va… Au contraire… Ce que tu as fait… Tu m'as prouvé que tu voulais que je n'appartienne qu'à toi. Puis-je espérer que mon amour soit partagé ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis finalement, il se rassit et murmura un « je ne sais pas trop » tout plein de tristesse.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. C'est normal après tout, tu es un humain et moi un dragon.

Le brun ne dit rien et son silence blessa un peu Draco. Finalement il n'arrivait à l'avoir ni en tant que dragon ni en tant qu'humain. Harry était quelqu'un qui s'attachait beaucoup et ça il l'avait compris. Mais ce n'était pas l'attachement qu'il espérait. Quand il y avait des caresses, des mimiques et des « oui » à certaines choses, ce n'était pas vu de la même manière.

Harry faisait ça car il était tactile et sociable… Draco se sentait de plus en plus déçu. Il ne le voyait d'une façon ou d'une autre que comme un ami. Et il le traitait comme tous ses amis ! De manière infantile et possessive… Mais sans plus.

Mais en même temps, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pendant 16 ans de sa vie il avait une âme malveillante accrochée à lui qui l'empêchait d'aimer et depuis qu'il est mort, Voldemort le maltraite en lui faisant voir toute sorte d'atrocité. Il est normal qu'il ne sache faire la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié. Draco au fond de lui espérait que ce soit ça parce que plus le temps passait à ses côtés, et plus il devenait dingue de lui…

Mais comment faire…

D'un côté il jouait les non intéressé mais charmeur, de l'autre l'énamouré volontaire mais aucune de ses deux idées ne fonctionnaient. Comment faire avec Harry Potter ?

* * *

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, ce fut le même cinéma. Harry s'éclipsa en racontant un mensonge, parfois c'était qu'il allait se coucher tôt puis il ressortait avec sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissait hors de la chambre. Il retrouvait Drake au fond de la forêt et se complaisait en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il lui posa aussi beaucoup de question sur sa condition de dragon.

Comment c'était, quelle sensation ça faisait, comment c'était de voler ? Que mangeait-il, que faisait-il de ses journées ? Et tous les soirs avant de se quitter, il lui demandait de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il était bien le seul qu'il aimait et qu'il serait toujours près de lui, ce que le dragon faisait.

Draco nota alors un point essentiel. Harry se sentait mal aimé, c'est pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec tout le monde. De son côté humain, rien ne changea. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps surtout en cours de potion. Ils sortaient parfois tous les deux, parfois à cinq. Draco devenait de plus en plus prévenant avec lui, aussi attentionné qu'il pouvait, mais le brun ne voyait rien du tout.

Il continuait à lui sourire et même le prendre dans ses bras ! Petit à petit, cela devenait un vrai calvaire pour le blond. Il voulait le secouer et lui dire : « Regarde moi, je suis fou amoureux, je n'en peux plus, je veux t'embrasser, te faire mien pour toujours ! ». Mais il resta juste silencieux et un peu plus déprimé chaque jour.

Bientôt il ne lançait que des grognements quand on lui parlait sauf si c'était Harry où là il retrouvait tout son vocabulaire. Et quand il était dragon, il ne se gênait plus pour lui dire qu'il était amoureux et si heureux de pouvoir lui parler. Il avait droit à des câlins, des bisous sur le museau, des rires et des regards bienveillants. Mais jamais il ne lui rendait son amour.

Alors Draco allait se coucher le cœur lourd mais les pensées pleines de rêves et de bons souvenirs. Au final, il avait quand même un sourire aux lèvres…

Les choses changèrent quand deux semaines furent passées. Alors qu'une étroite relation s'était formée entre Draco et Harry autant en humain qu'en dragon, que ce dernier lui faisait une totale confiance et qu'il commença à enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Ou du moins, une chose assez grave qui se produisit le jour fatidique de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, provoquant ainsi un grand avancement dans son cœur et sa tête.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Un tout petit chapitre pour une toute nouvelle rencontre. J'espère que cela vous a plu! Je vous retrouve dimanche pour un autre chapitre avec encore plus de rapprochement. Mais de quel côté? A vous de découvrir! ;)**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews,**_

_**A bientôt.  
**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	7. Pré-au-Lard et Demi-sommeil

**Chapitre 6 :** Sortie à Pré-au-Lard plus une pincée de dragon.

* * *

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était toujours la meilleure selon Ron. Parce qu'après trois semaines d'acharnement à reprendre les cours et remettre son esprit en place que l'on a si peu utilisé pendant les vacances, c'était une bénédiction que de s'éclipser toute une journée dans un marché empli de bonbons, de gadgets en tout genre, d'un délicieux repas et, maintenant qu'il le pouvait, de traîner dans un bar à boire une bonne bouteille d'alcool en compagnie de leurs amis.

Dans cette journée, on mettait parfois à plat toutes les disputes et les engueulades de l'année dernière, on disait bienvenu et faisait des nouvelles rencontres. Bref, cette journée était la meilleure d'entre toutes ses sorties hebdomadaires.

Cette année pourtant, Abelforth avait longtemps débattu avec les professeurs, soutenant que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard devraient être pour l'instant restreintes, voire retirées, le temps que le Mage Noir ne soit plus. Malheureusement, seul contre tous, il avait plié sous la logique implacable de Minerva Mcgonagall qui disait que les élèves devaient pouvoir se vider un peu l'esprit car après, ils n'étaient plus en état de travailler et qu'il avait été prouvé que les notes n'étaient que bien meilleures après cette sortie.

Abelforth fut obligé d'obtempérer et les élèves purent tranquillement ce matin-là, se réveiller en pensant aux Gallions qu'ils allaient dépenser en sucreries et autres choses indispensables à leur survie à Poudlard.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient près de la porte de Pré-Au-Lard, en train de discuter tranquillement et attendant le reste de la troupe de joyeux Griffondors qui devaient les accompagner. Draco et Blaise arrivèrent à ce moment-là, le blond avec sa tête de mauvais jour, le noir pas plus amusé. Cependant en apercevant les trois compères, les deux se regardèrent et d'un commun accord silencieux signé par un petit sourire en coin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

- Bonjour, firent-ils.

- Salut, répondirent les Griffondors avec un sourire.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui, Neville et les autres…

- Cela vous dérange si nous passons la journée avec vous. Questionna le blond. On est en train de faire un petit reportage sur les Griffondors dans tous leurs états, ce qui inclut les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry haussa un sourcil, trop naïf pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Hermione voyant sa faute, se retint de rire en se cachant de la main.

- Un reportage ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire après ?

Ron, lui, éclata de rire et chiffonna les cheveux du brun qui se plaignit d'une grande exclamation mécontente.

- Mais quoi ?

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu tombes toujours dans le panneau !

- Oui vous pouvez, rit Hermione. A condition que vous rentrez dans l'AD.

- L'AD ? Mais… Vous ne l'avez toujours pas arrêté ? Je pensais que maintenant qu'Ombrage n'était plus… Et puis nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin d'entraînement.

- En effet, officiellement l'Armée de Dumbledore a disparu. Officieusement, nous sommes quelques personnes encore à l'utiliser. Expliqua la brunette.

- Et quel est son but ? Fit Blaise.

- Elle a pour unique mission de protéger l'abruti que voilà ! S'exclama Ron en prenant Harry par les épaules et lançant un clin d'œil au noir.

Immédiatement celui-ci eut un rougissement aigu et détourna le regard. Seul Ron le remarqua en se replaçant correctement et fronçant les sourcils. Draco détourna magnifiquement bien la conversation en leur disant :

- Bon ben… Puisque nous devons nous sacrifier corps et âme à ce reportage, nous acceptons de faire partis de l'AD. A condition qu'elle se nomme l'AH !

Ils rirent alors qu'Harry s'exclamait : « Mais quel reportage ? » Ce qui les fit rire un peu plus. Après l'arrivée des autres Griffondors qui savaient apparemment se faire attendre, ils quittèrent Poudlard pour le grand chemin menant à leur sortie préférée avec les derniers retardataires.

Toute la troupe arriva à Pré-au-Lard sans remarquer le bruit qu'ils faisaient entre les rires et les discussions en tout genre. Harry, au centre de toute cette escorte qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas le droit de quitter, ne pouvait que sourire, jamais plus heureux qu'à Poudlard. Il se dit alors que s'ils apprenaient qu'il sortait tout seul toutes les nuits, il se ferait gravement tirer les oreilles.

Draco en avait profité pour se glisser à sa droite et faire comme si de rien n'était mais faisait tout pour que leurs épaules se frôlent. Tant et si bien qu'Harry finit par le remarquer et le regarda un instant. Au lieu de s'offusquer ou de s'éloigner, il glissa doucement le bout de ses doigts dans les siens. Le blond se retint de sourire, parce que sinon, il sauterait à pied joint de partout.

Il ne se fit pas prier et desserra ses doigts pour que le brun les glisse un peu plus. Quand leurs paumes purent se toucher, Draco referma sa main et émit une petite pression. Harry n'osait même plus le regarder, rouge. Leurs mains entrelacées étaient cachées par la veste ouverte d'Harry, mais ceux qui avaient un bon œil aurait pu facilement tout voir.

Harry était plus ému qu'à l'accoutumé. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à réfléchir. Ça lui avait prit comme ça, sans plus. Il avait senti que Draco recherchait l'envie de le toucher et lui aussi alors il avait frôlé sa main mais ne l'avait pas laissée repartir. Cependant il trouvait ça assez bizarre. C'est vrai, même avec Ron et Hermione il ne le faisait pas et pourtant c'était ses meilleurs amis ! Ils le prenaient dans leur bras, par le bras ou les épaules mais ça…

C'était différent.

C'était doux et cela mettait Harry dans un état considérable. Il était certain qu'Hermione à sa gauche pouvait entendre son cœur battre tant il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Mais plus il se disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel, et plus il s'en fichait. Il regarda Draco en coin et vit son sourire…

Il le trouvait magnifique son sourire, il avait si peu l'occasion de le voir. Harry, même s'il ne comprenait pas trop, se dit qu'il prendrait sa main autant de fois qu'il le voudrait s'il pouvait voir à chaque fois son sourire. Pour Draco, la journée débutait super bien, il était aux anges.

Le petit groupe parcourut l'allée principale. Certain entrait dans un magasin et les autres les attendaient dehors. Quand Harry était dehors Draco bien sûr attendait avec lui. A un moment donné, alors qu'ils attendaient Ron et Neville devant le magasin de Honeyduck, un groupe de Serpentard passa et le brun lâcha immédiatement sa main.

Cependant en regardant Draco ne pas s'en soucier, il fronça les sourcils. Là aussi il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il devait vérifier celle-ci mais pas maintenant. D'abord il voulait faire disparaitre le regard malveillant qu'avait posé Draco après que les Serpentards eurent ricané à leur passage. Quand ceux-ci ne purent plus les voir, il glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne et de surprise Draco le regarda avant de sourire doucement.

- Tu vas te faire repérer si tu continues… Chuchota tout de même Harry, un peu inquiet. Que va dire ta famille ? Et si jamais tu revois Voldemort ! Tu vas être en danger !

- Je leur dirais tout simplement que je gagne ta pitié et ton amitié pour mieux t'avoir par derrière, quand tu auras une confiance aveugle en moi. Ils me croiront, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais… c'est vrai ?

Draco rit et hocha négativement la tête, amusé. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et ce geste fit rater un battement dans le cœur d'Harry.

- Ce que tu es bête… Bien sûr que n…

Il eut un brusque bruit à leur droite comme celui d'un départ de feu d'artifice et quelque chose explosa, rendant l'endroit d'un coup rouge feu. Harry et tous les autres se baissèrent immédiatement, puis l'AH se mirent en position autour du brun qui lui ne voyait qu'une seule personne. Il attrapa Draco par le bras et le poussa soudainement vers Blaise. Le blond déstabilisé par une force que jamais il n'aurait cru capable du brun tomba dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui le rattrapa à temps.

- Va-t-en ! Ils ne doivent pas te voir… chuchota-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'importance et courut vers la masse noire qui apparaissait de plus en plus nombreux. Les Aurors éparpillés par-ci par là, faisait de leur mieux pour faire rentrer le plus de monde vers la barrière de Poudlard. Les autres combattaient déjà férocement avec les mangemorts.

Le feu prenait les maisons du fond et d'autres boules de flammes s'écrasèrent sur les magasins. Au loin, on voyait la cabane hurlante complètement en feu, comme si Voldemort en avait fait son symbole de gloire et victoire ! Draco vit le groupe s'éloigner d'eux et maudit de toute son âme ce combat.

- Putain de mangemorts de merde ! S'exclama-t-il la rage au ventre en retirant sa veste. Ça partait tellement bien !

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer, mec. Et tu n'as pas choisi les plus tendres !

Draco en t-shirt à manches courtes qui révélaient sa belle musculature trop longtemps cachée lui sourit et lui balança sa veste.

- Va aider ton amoureux secret pendant que j'essai de faire pareil avec le mien !

Et il transplana vers un endroit plus calme et sans que personne ne le voit. Blaise resta un instant avec sa veste sans comprendre. Il devait faire quoi de ça ? Il n'allait quand même pas la garder cela ferait trop suspect et en plus ça le gênerait. Il était encore là sans bouger à réfléchir quand brusquement, il entendit son nom !

- Blaise, baisse-toi !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un corps se jeta sur lui et le plaqua durement au sol. Il eut une grimace mais se stoppa, stupéfait, quand il remarqua les cheveux roux de Ron. Celui-ci se releva et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le pauvre noir, transi, ne put rien lui répondre.

Il leva les yeux en arrière pour regarder, à l'envers, la boule de feu qui aurait dû l'atteindre brûler le magasin de bonbon. Puis il regarda à nouveau Ron qui le dévisageait. Blaise se dit que Draco se trompait, c'était plus lui qui avait besoin de son aide qu'autre chose.

- Ça va ? Répéta-t-il vraiment inquiet.

Le noir hocha la tête.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie surtout ! Merci !

Et il l'encercla de ses bras, défiant sa timidité maladive et peu importe ce que dirait Ron. Cela lui fit un bien fou, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il cacha son visage dans son cou pour ne pas qu'il le voit et attendit avec terreur qu'il le repousse. Mais au lieu de ça, le roux l'attrapa par le dos et se releva, surprit de le trouver si léger. Une fois debout, Blaise le lâcha et sourit.

- Merci, répéta-t-il.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre.

- Blaise, il faut que je…

- Et les garçons, fit Dean alors qu'il parait d'un bouclier un sort. Quand vous aurez fini de vous la couler douce vous viendrez peut-être nous donner un petit coup de main !

A la seconde même où il finit sa phrase, un rugissement retentit et Drake fit un bond pour se mettre entre les Aurors et les mangemorts. Il tournoya et envoya valser de sa queue épineuse. Un des hommes resta même planté sur sa queue et il dut la secouer pour le retirer, le faisant souffrir un peu plus avant qu'il décède. Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre juste avant que Voldemort ne disparaisse et que un à un les mangemorts firent de même.

Cela mit fin au combat. Ils repartirent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient arrivés !

Les Aurors s'avancèrent vers le dragon et certain applaudirent bruyamment, d'autres rirent et les derniers s'occupèrent des blessés. Harry regarda son dragon avec un grand sourire et puis soudain il vit tout le monde s'approcher de lui ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il essuya la saleté et la suie qui l'avait recouvert et s'empressa de courir vers lui.

Mais il s'arrêta à quelques mètres quand il se passa une chose étrange. Un Auror s'avança et essaya de le toucher ce qui fit reculer brusquement Drake. Il baissa la tête et grogna fortement, en position d'attaque. Sa queue fouetta le vide et un vent s'éleva brusquement faisant éteindre la flamme de certaines maisons. Les Aurors avaient déjà commencé à éteindre le reste à coup de grande eau. Devant la mâchoire proéminente et aiguisé de l'animal, presque tout le monde se calma et recula.

Le brun eut un sourire qu'il cacha rapidement. Il dépassa tout le monde et s'avança vers lui. Le dragon se calma aussitôt et de sa stature d'attaque se coucha encore plus pour finir sur le ventre et poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Il grogna un moment avant que sa respiration reprenne sa tranquillité.

Harry s'avança et posa sa main sur le dos de sa tête, ne cherchant pas à avoir une quelconque affection avec lui. Pas ici et pas devant tout le monde. Drake qui l'avait comprit se leva et s'avança sans faire de geste brusque vers Poudlard. Il passa la barrière avec aisance et toujours marchant lentement se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.

Harry retourna vers ses amis et leur demanda si tout allait bien ce qu'ils répondirent que oui. Il vit Blaise alors et fronça les sourcils, persuadé de leur avoir dit de s'en aller. Son cœur rata un battement quand il ne vit pas Draco. Il y avait deux solutions soit seulement Blaise était revenu pour se battre, soit le blond avait été enlevé.

Dans les deux cas, cela lui fit extrêmement de peine. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car son regard se plissa, croyant avoir aperçu quelqu'un à travers la vitre du magasin de Honeyduck. Il s'avança et la vitre explosa brusquement. Quelqu'un sortit de là, un jeune garçon, aidé par un autre aux mains blanches.

Harry se dit qu'il ne devrait pas rester là, le magasin rempli de farces et attrapes pouvait devenir dangereux et exploser à tout moment. Pour être certain il jeta un bouclier au jeune homme qu'il courait se réfugier. Harry le suivit des yeux sans voir la deuxième personne enjambée avec difficulté la fenêtre.

- Draco ! Cria Blaise alors qu'il courut vers lui.

Mais le pire arriva, ce qu'Harry avait craint. Le magasin explosa, projetant le blond à quelques mètres de lui. Il retomba lourdement au sol, inconscient. Blaise arriva le premier et remarqua tout le sang qui coulait de son corps. Cela ne venait pas que de l'explosion mais aussi des sorts qu'ils avaient parés dans sa stase de dragon.

Blaise commença par éteindre le feu qui brûlait ses vêtements puis il prit son pouls et poussa un cri de victoire en le sentant. Malheureusement il ne resta pas heureux bien longtemps car Draco se réveilla doucement en gémissant.

- C'est bien, Drake ! C'est bien reste avec moi ! Chuchota le noir, les mains tremblantes.

Il appuya lourdement sur sa blessure et le blond hurla de douleur.

- J-je sais… ç-ça f-fait m-m-mal… Allez, mon ami reste avec moi…

Autour d'eux, un cercle de silence s'était formé. L'enfant que Draco avait sauvé s'était rapproché et agenouillé. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes en pensant que c'était ça faute. Et les hurlements de Draco n'arrangèrent rien.

Harry arriva et poussa Blaise sans ménagement. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et une magie verte s'en éleva. Puis elle entoura tout son corps et celui de blond. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Une à une les blessures se referma. La peau brûlée du blond se résorba. Ce dernier tomba dans les pommes.

Alors que presque toutes ses blessures étaient guéries, Harry eut un sursaut et un filet de sang coula de sa bouche.

- Ha… fit Ron en s'avançant.

Mais Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet et hocha négativement la tête. Le roux fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Blaise toujours au sol se releva légèrement et fut prit de stupeur en voyant les yeux du brun quand ceux-ci se rouvrirent. La pupille et l'iris s'étaient décolorés pour devenir blanches comme l'orbe de son œil. Bientôt, le corps d'Harry arrêta de trembler et à la grande surprise de ses meilleurs amis, ses propres blessures se guérirent en même temps que celle de Draco.

- Mais comment… chuchota-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Finalement la fatigue l'emporta et il arrêta tout en expirant brutalement. Son souffle était erratique et il posa sa tête en sueur sur le ventre du blond. Il soupira mais un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. C'était comme si quelque chose lui avait donné une toute nouvelle force qui avait pu maîtriser son pouvoir et corriger toutes les erreurs.

Habituellement, il ne faisait que prendre la douleur des gens, mais là, il l'avait soigné sans que cela ne l'affecte. Cependant comme à son habitude cela l'avait affaibli magiquement. Il se releva et se tourna vers Blaise avec un sourire.

- C'est bon, il n'est plus en danger…

Puis le regarda à nouveau. Quelque chose l'intrigua. A son épaule, son flanc, sa nuque et d'autres endroits que son t-shirt ne cachait plus étaient restées des cicatrices, trop rondes pour être dues par le feu. Il passa un doigt dessus et se dit qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de magie pour enlever ça mais que l'infirmière le ferait très bien. Ron vint jusqu'à lui et le toisa. Harry lui fit une mimique honteuse et amusée.

- Imprudent ! Murmura-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape à l'épaule.

Alors il prit Harry par le dos et les genoux et le souleva.

- Attends ! Draco !

Un Auror s'approcha et vint prendre le blond de la même façon. Immédiatement, le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé prit sa main dans la sienne et ils dépassèrent Ron et Harry qui les suivirent. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'enfant qui tenait sa main. Il fixa la sienne et tout son corps fut pris dans une spirale de tristesse. C'est lui qui devrait prendre sa main ou même le porter même s'il fut sûr qu'il n'y serait pas parvenu. « Tu en as bien assez fait » lui souffla une petite voix intérieure. « Regarde dans quel état ça t'a mis. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où l'Auror posa Draco sur un lit en soufflant bruyamment.

- Il est drôlement lourd pour sa carrure ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix bourrue en se massant l'épaule. J'ai dû utiliser de la magie pour ne pas paraître faible devant tout le monde ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

Il se craqua les doigts mais fut pousser par l'infirmière qui s'empressa de retirer les lambeaux de son t-shirt. Elle regarda ses cicatrices puis Harry puis à nouveau ses cicatrices et murmura :

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, mais je me demande bien comment… Vous auriez dû être dans son état actuel…

- Son état ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Il dort profondément, ce n'est pas un coma mais c'est à la limite, il se réveillera dans deux jours ou trois, peut-être plus. Je vais lui faire avaler quelques potions et son état ira mieux. Quant à vous Potter, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend !

- Oui, soupira Harry alors que Ron l'assit sur le lit d'à côté. A moi la potion d'Albus, la plus atroce que jamais personne n'aura l'occasion de la boire.

- Et c'est tant mieux ! Ricana Ron.

- Au faîte, Harry. Je peux te demander comme tu fais ça ?

- Oh… Albus m'a trouvé un pouvoir avant qu'il ne meure…

- Harry est un Guérisseur. Fit Hermione avec, on pouvait l'entendre, une once de fierté dans la voix.

- Oh je connais en effet ! C'est tellement rare ! J'aurais dû y penser d'ailleurs. La magie verte, bien sûr.

Ron sourit à son air déploré de sa propre bêtise puis se statufia. Il se rappela alors de tout à l'heure, comment il l'avait sauvé d'une mort imminente et comment il l'avait laissé dans ses bras. Il avait bien senti qu'il en avait besoin ! Maintenant il avait compris que le jeune noir l'aimait plus que comme un simple ami. Cependant, à ce moment là, Ron était sur le point de lui dire que ce n'aurait pas été possible.

Pas que ces intentions ne le touchait pas mais, il n'était pas de ce bord là. Et puis il avait vu dans quel état son ami l'avait mis et avait trouvé ça plus qu'attachant.

Blaise leur cachait, maintenant il le pensait, un caractère plus que timide et très faible en le compensant avec son corps et sa magie très forte. Il l'avait toujours très mal jugé et ne regrettait pas du tout de s'être fait interrompre tout à l'heure. Il aurait peut-être commis une erreur. Il pouvait se dire n'être pas gay, il avait quand même envie de donner le bénéfice de doute à Blaise, quitte à renier ses principes moraux.

On lui avait aussi souvent dit de suivre son cœur et bizarrement, quand il regardait Blaise, son cœur faisait quelques bonds. Des bonds qui ne lui étaient pas désagréable. Mais maintenant que faire ? Ron ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il ne voulait pas se tromper. Et surtout il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Lui faire espérer quelque chose qui ne se produira peut-être pas.

Ron avait décidé d'en parler avec Hermione et Harry avant, pour qu'ils le guident correctement et aussi pour savoir ce que ça leur ferait s'ils sortaient avec un garçon. Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne voulait surtout pas les perdre ! Blaise devait donc attendre…

Le roux se leva et s'exclama :

- Bon, on va vous laisser nous. On va voir ce qu'il se passe et puis manger quelque chose parce que finalement, on a rien mangé et j'ai la dalle !

- Tu as toujours faim, Ron !

- C'est pas faux. Vous venez ?

- Mais, fit Blaise, on n'attend pas Harry ?

- Oh, je ne sors pas de là avant demain moi ! Ricana le brun.

- C'est… si dangereux que ça ?

- Non, c'est pire, fit Harry. Mais bizarrement, je crois que je commence à le contrôler. C'est vrai, d'habitude quand j'en use trop je tombe dans les vapes, je m'affaiblis complètement… Des blessures s'ouvrent aussi, à l'endroit où j'ai guéri. Mais là. Je veux dire, je sens qu'une nouvelle force s'est présentée en moi ! Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais je jure que j'ai ressenti… C'était super. Je suis sûr que plus j'utilise ce pouvoir et plus je le contrôle ! Mais comme tu me laisses jamais l'utiliser et bien je n'avance pas !

- Dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute, grimaça son meilleur ami en posant les poings sur les hanches.

Harry rit et retira sa chemise. Il déplaça lui-même ses jambes, il commençait en avoir l'habitude à force. Il se coucha et rabattit la couverture. Ron revint et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ça va aller ?

Le brun hocha la tête puis regarda Draco puis Blaise.

- Je veille sur lui !

Le noir sourit et les trois sortirent. Seul, Harry regarda à nouveau Draco. Il attendit avec impatience sa potion du Guérisseur et celle de sommeil. La nuit allait être longue…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Harry se révèle un peu plus puissant. Grâce à Draco? Qui sait ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**Bonne fin de week-end,**

**A bientôt**

**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**


	8. Réveil et Secret

**Chapitre 7 :** Ni une ni deux, trois sans toi, ça fait mal.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant comme pas possible. Une vive douleur le prit à la tête et il posa sa main dessus se forçant à ne pas hurler. D'habitude, il ne rompait jamais le lien car il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il le faisait. Cependant il s'était rappelé à temps qu'il était dans une infirmerie et avait forcé son corps à se réveiller.

Il trembla de tout son corps, se pencha sur la droite pour attraper la potion et la boire d'une traite. La potion anti douleur fit immédiatement effet et il soupira de bonheur en sentant son cœur ralentir. Le brun ne fut pourtant pas heureux très longtemps. Il pensait que c'était Poudlard qui l'empêchait de rentrer dans son esprit mais apparemment non…

Ce soir, il avait reçu la pire des douleurs… Heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé, Harry n'aurait pas supporté cela trop longtemps. Le brun, brûlant et transpirant, retira lentement la couverture. Il fit bouger ses orteils puis ses jambes et sourit.

Il s'assit en tailleur, sachant que pour lui, la nuit était terminée. Malheureusement il n'en ferait pas grande chose. En effet, il n'avait même pas la force de se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Il sortit alors sa baguette et en fit appeler un magiquement.

Tout en buvant, il regarda à sa droite, Draco dormait encore, le visage plus froid que les autres jours. Le brun eut envie d'aller le voir de plus près mais se contint. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était épuisé et ensuite parce que trop d'étrangetés se passaient dans sa tête. C'est vrai, il était là, blanc comme un linge et la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait se dire c'est quand est-ce qu'il réveillerait. Car il lui tardait, autant que de voir son dragon.

Drake n'était pas sorti de son esprit. Pas une seule seconde. Il regarda par la fenêtre se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'il se faisait du souci pour lui, s'il l'attendait sagement, au même endroit que d'habitude… S'il était malheureux de ne pas le voir. Car pour Harry, c'était assez dur de ne pas pouvoir aller dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il soupira en se disant que ce serait génial s'il apparaissait… Finalement, il pourrait peut-être lui présenter Draco ! C'est vrai, il ne voulait le partager avec personne mais Draco… Lui c'était autre chose. Le blond lui inspirait une totale confiance et après ce qu'il s'était passé… Il voudrait qu'il le protège aussi. S'il lui en avait parlé plus tôt, jamais cela ne se serait passé ainsi ! Peut-être que Drake aurait bien voulu le protéger et il serait parti après l'explosion…

Harry commença à éprouver une certaine culpabilité dans cette histoire. Et si tout était de sa faute ? S'il n'avait pas dit à Draco de partir, il ne serait pas rentré dans le magasin en feu, et puis s'il avait dit à Drake de protéger tout le monde plutôt que de le laisser partir. En même temps, Drake était peut-être amoureux de lui mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir comme d'une arme ou d'un objet !

Le dragon le protégeait parce qu'il l'aimait… Et il le faisait tellement bien… Mais lui n'était pas capable de protéger qui que se soit. Et maintenant si Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de revenir dans ses rêves, quel calvaire les jours à Poudlard allaient-ils devenir ? Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à une chose : Retrouver son dragon…

* * *

Suite à une grande discussion entre elles, les cinq Déesses avaient décidé d'intervenir. La Raison s'était glissée dans l'Oracle pour venir dans le monde des vivants. Translucide et invisible aux yeux de Blaise, assis à côté du lit elle s'avança pour se placer en face de lui. Elle le dévisagea sans sentiment avant de retourner vers Draco couché, trop profondément endormi.

Les médecins ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait, mais elles si. Elles auraient dû le mettre en garde… elles avaient oublié. En même temps, elles ne pensaient pas qu'il s'endormirait dans sa stase de dragon, et elles avaient raison car jusque là, il ne l'avait pas fait. Un dragon ne dort pas pendant plusieurs jours. Cela peut varier entre deux semaines et un mois, pour les plus forts des dragons. Mais quand la fatigue le prend, il dort pendant quelques jours de suite, jusqu'à une semaine.

Les Déesses n'étaient pas inquiètes pour lui. Non… Elles l'étaient bien plus pour Harry. Plus, il continuait à dormir et plus son état s'aggravait. Sans lui, le brun revivait ses jours de cauchemar et cela était intolérable. Juste avant la troisième nuit, voyant qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt, La Raison se baissa et embrassa son front, chassant son sommeil sans rêve. Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux et Blaise attrapa son bras, un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres. Le blond le regarda puis la Déesse et à nouveau lui.

- A te voir, on dirait que je reviens de loin…

- Tu m'as fait peur abruti ! Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… et qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en regardant à nouveau la Déesse mais celle-ci mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et disparut lentement avec un tendre sourire pour lui. Qu'est-ce que moi je fais là ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Le Poufsouffle ? L'explosion.

- Ah si… Soupira le blond en fermant les yeux un instant comme s'il essayait de ramener tous ses souvenirs à lui.

- Dis, comment as-tu fait pour revenir si vite ?

- Oh, tu m'aurais vu, tu aurais ri ! Dès que j'ai dépassé la barrière de Poudlard, je suis allé dans un coin où personne ne me verrait et je me suis retransformé. Ensuite j'ai couru tout nu parce qu'à l'intérieur on ne peut pas transplaner, jusqu'au moment ou je me suis rappelé à temps que je pouvais invoquer la toge de Déesse à ma guise…

- Ou tout simplement appeler tes habits d'un accio, Draco !

Son ami écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais tu sais que t'es pas bête toi parfois ! Bref, une fois hors de la barrière j'ai transplané et me suis rhabillé. Quand j'ai levé les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, j'ai remarqué le garçon à travers la fenêtre qui cherchait un moyen de fuir et qui toussait comme un dingue… J'ai détruit le mur, en espérant que cela ne fasse pas chuter la maison et attraper le garçon. Cependant quand j'ai voulu faire demi-tour une poutre est tombée juste devant nous. Restez plus que la fenêtre de devant… Et ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Rajouta-t-il après un silence.

- Trois jours…

- Trois jours ? Mais alors… Harry !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Oh, oui le dragon… Eh bien… Il ne l'a pas vu seulement hier je pense. Il t'a guéri et puis… Mon dieu oui ! Tu savais qu'Harry était un Guérisseur ? J'étais stupéfait de l'apprendre !

- Un Guérisseur ? Bien sûr ça explique tout. Et… il a guéri toutes mes blessures ? Il… a dit quelque chose sur moi pendant que je dormais, rajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu.

- Il a dû dormir ici pendant une nuit et il m'a juste dit : « Je veille sur lui. »

- C'est déjà un bon début… Je crois que je… que je commence peut-être à lui plaire… Il m'a pris la main. Avant l'attaque, on se tenait par la main, c'était magique…

Blaise sourit en voyant de magnifiques étoiles de bonheur clignoter dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais…

A ce moment du récit, il nous faut remonter un peu en arrière afin d'expliquer une autre chose. Nous remontons un peu le temps, dans la chambre d'Harry où celui-ci avait tellement peur de fermer ses yeux cernés et fatigués… Il était si triste… Voilà deux nuits qu'il avait passé sans Drake et trois jours sans Draco. Il n'en pouvait plus, la tristesse et l'effroi le rongeait.

Il n'avait rien dit à Ron et Hermione, et n'avait pas envie de le faire. Il était si bien ses dernières semaines. Ses deux amis avaient recommencé à penser à eux au lieu d'être toujours sur le qui-vive avec lui… Il ne voulait pas que tout redevienne comme ces trois derniers mois. Il allait si bien…

Des larmes débordèrent ses paupières et vinrent se perdre dans son coussin. Il se dit alors qu'il y aurait peut-être une chose qui le calmerait. Il se leva et essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes mais cela ne fit rien, elle ne souhaita pas se tarir. Alors il laissa son visage humide, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité car le couvre-feu n'avait pas encore sonné et que des gens dont Ron et Hermione traînaient encore dans la salle commune.

Il se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit les étages qui le séparaient à la grande porte de Poudlard. Il traversa comme d'habitude le terrain et rejoint la Forêt Interdite. Là il passa prêt d'une heure à chercher sans trouver son dragon. Il l'appela, s'époumona à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, sans se soucier une seule seconde du danger dans lequel il se mettait, toutes les créatures de la Forêt Interdite n'étant pas des sages.

Ne le trouvant pas il pleura à chaudes larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Poudlard. Enfin guidé par une force inconnue il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester seul cette nuit… Il se glissa alors tout droit vers l'infirmerie. Quand il y arriva, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte et que des voix s'y élevaient. Il rentra dedans et vit Draco debout. Son premier choc fut d'abord de le voir réveillé ! Il voulut courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras mais se rappela à temps qu'il était encore invisible.

La deuxième chose qui le choqua fut leur discussion. Car sans l'avoir vu, Blaise continua :

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que la dernière chose que j'avouerais à Ron serait la Cabane, et je pense que toi c'est pareil avec Harry. Mais en ce moment, je me dis qu'on devrait peut-être leur dire la vérité au sujet de notre état. Pas pour qu'ils nous prennent en pitié, je ne veux pas de sa pitié… Mais… pour qu'ils comprennent pourquoi nous sommes toujours tous les deux, et qu'il ne sert plus à rien de nous cacher car tous les Serpentards sont au courant pour notre trahison !

Harry hoqueta de douleur et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour se faire silence. Ces larmes dégoulinèrent un peu plus, malheureux et inquiet.

- Ça ne nous aidera pas Blaise… S'il savait que pourraient-ils faire ? Demander gentiment à nos parents de nous reprendre chez nous parce que nous vivons dans un pur taudis comme les parias que nous sommes ?

- Non ! Juste… enfin, Draco, soupira le noir en s'asseyant sur le lit. On a tout fait pour nous rapprocher d'eux ! On a réussi alors ils seraient peut-être temps de leur apprendre que, même si les missions sont terminées, nous ne pouvons plus en faire d'espionnage… Et aussi que nous sommes libres de pouvoir traîner avec eux ! Nous n'avons qu'à ne pas mentionner la Cabane ! Ils ne sont pas obligé de savoir où nous vivons !

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, le visage empli de tristesse que Blaise remarqua immédiatement.

- Tu as peur qu'ils se moquent de toi. Et lui y comprit…

- Ça me ferait très mal de voir la personne que j'aime le plus au monde me rire à la figure, en effet… et vu comment j'ai traité tous les Griffondors pendant toutes ses années, ils auraient de quoi faire pour me faire mal…

- Nous ! Draco… Nous sommes dans le même sac… Mais je suis persuadé que tout va bien se passer…

La sonnerie du couvre-feu retentit et Blaise se leva.

- Réfléchis-y s'il te plaît. Je pense que leur avouer la vérité serait bien. Nous avons racheté nos fautes non ?

- Qui voudrait de nous, après ça… chuchota le blond.

Blaise regarda à terre, aussi triste que lui car c'est exactement la question qu'il se posait tous les jours quand il regardait Ron. Puis soudain il l'a releva et sourit.

- C'est peut-être ce qu'on se dit… mais ce n'est sûrement pas de cette façon qu'ils pensent. J'en suis sûr…

Il fit demi-tour mais avant qu'il ne dépasse la porte Draco le retint.

- D'accord ! C'est d'accord, on leur dira… Mais s'ils nous prennent en pitié, je te jure que je te transforme en chair à dragon !

- Bonne nuit Draco, rit Blaise.

Et il partit. Le blond regarda un instant la fenêtre puis se recoucha. Harry quand à lui ne savait plus trop. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant retourné dans son lit si froid et passer encore une nuit seul… Mais en même temps, qu'était-il venu chercher ici… Il aurait espéré que Draco dorme encore pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans son lit.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il avait espérer car en plus d'être auprès de lui, il n'aurait pas embêté Ron. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil… Draco était réveillé, Drake était introuvable… il se sentait de plus en plus inutile. Alors il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et se jeta dans son lit, où il se couvrit de sa couverture. Dans la précipitation il n'avait même pas fait attention au bruit qu'il faisait ni même fermer les rideaux de son lit alors c'est ainsi que Ron le trouva après avoir comprit que c'était lui qui était passé, invisible à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et retira lentement la cape et le drap. Le brun cacha son visage dans les coussins et le roux posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Harry… Que se passe-t-il ?

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'il allait voir le dragon toutes les nuits et qu'il n'était plus là ? Comment lui dire que Voldemort avait retrouvé un moyen pour le hanter et lui faire si mal. Non… la vraie question était quoi lui dire. Il avait le choix entre l'un ou l'autre ou les deux. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas parler de Drake… Il ne voulait pas ! Alors il se releva soudainement et prit Ron dans ses bras. Le roux le serra fortement, sachant qu'il en avait besoin.

- Il est revenu, Ron… Il est revenu… souffla le brun comme s'il avait peur que de là, il l'entende.

Le Griffondor se tendit.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Samedi, murmura Harry qui dans les bras de son meilleur ami se calma petit à petit.

- Sa… Et tu es resté ses deux nuits sans m'en parler !? Tu veux que je m'énerve ou…

- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer…

- Harry, soupira Ron.

Il le recoucha correctement et soupira à nouveau. Les cernes sous ces yeux étaient revenus, et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le remarquer. Quel ami il faisait ! Il pensa à Blaise qui était au chevet de Draco tous les soirs et lui… même pas fichu de remarquer une si simple chose. Il écarquilla les yeux. Même là, il arrivait à mêler Blaise dans sa fichue tête… Il le sentait, quelque chose changeait.

- Endors-toi. Je vais prévenir Hermione. Et je reviens. Mais si jamais tu as l'audace de t'enfermer, je brûle tes rideaux c'est clair ?

Le brun sourit un peu et hocha la tête. Son ami vit ses yeux se fermer tous seuls et s'éclipsa rapidement. Quand il revient Harry n'avait pas fait l'erreur de fermer ses rideaux, car ils les auraient vraiment brûlés ! Ron se changea et se glissa dans le lit. Harry se serra instinctivement contre lui alors qu'il commençait à pousser des gémissements désagréables.

Le roux ferma et insonorisa le lit. Couché sur le côté, la tête sur la main il regarda de haut son meilleur ami. Il déplaça une mèche de ses yeux plissés au maximum. Ron se dit alors que c'était bizarre. Il était là, dans ses bras et ce depuis un certain temps déjà, mais jamais une fois il n'avait ressenti un quelconque attrait plus qu'amical envers lui.

C'était vrai, il s'en occupait comme son petit frère terrorisé par des cauchemars mais rien de plus. Harry était un garçon très séduisant quand il n'avait pas tous ses cernes et ce regard triste. C'était quelqu'un de très doux et très gentil, et aussi tellement naïf que cela le rendait attachant. Et pourtant, malgré ça, il continuait de le voir comme son meilleur ami et non autrement.

Comparé à Blaise…

Il ne savait pas trop où il en était. Il aurait pu dire que pareillement, jouer le rôle du grand frère avec lui ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Entre autre, il trouvait que Blaise ressemblait à Harry. Mais cette sensation, si faible au début avait pris une place considérable chez lui.

Plus il le voyait, plus il avait envie de lui parler. Plus il l'entendait parler et plus il voulait savoir tout de lui. Quand il le voyait aussi triste qu'Harry, son cœur s'emballait et sa tristesse le touchait tellement. Alors qu'Harry, il souhaitait juste l'aider, avec lui, il voulait lui faire savoir qu'à tout moment il pouvait venir dans ses bras et y rester à tout jamais.

Touché par ses réflexions, Ron se dit qu'il était peut-être en train de tomber amoureux du noir. Il savait que s'il lui en parlait il ne serait pas jeté mais tout de même, il ne souhaita pas se tromper et se donnerait sûrement plus de temps. De plus il faudrait en parler à Harry et Hermione avant. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour faire le meilleur choix. La fatigue le gagnant, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin et s'endormit avant qu'Harry ne fasse plus de bruit…

* * *

Il soupira.

Draco ne faisait que soupirer depuis ce matin. Il était encore là assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le drap lui couvrant les jambes et le dos appuyé contre le cadre du lit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était debout, et il s'ennuyait. Mme Pomfresh lui avait interdit de s'éclipser de la journée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait toutes les analyses. Son rétablissement non naturel l'intriguait. Il n'avait plus rien pas une blessure ni une commotion cérébrale. Rien du tout, il s'était réveillé comme une fleur éclot et cela intrigua beaucoup la vieille Poppy.

Cependant Draco s'avait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il n'aimait pas vraiment être pris pour un rat de laboratoire. En plus si elle trouvait des gènes de dragon en lui, il était mal barré pour le côté secret de son état.

Il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait, il lui dirait clairement qu'il s'en allait. Sur cette bonne idée, il se leva et s'habilla. A ce moment, l'infirmière revint avec dans sa main un papier contenant le résultat de son analyse. Draco vit qu'elle était en train de la décacheter alors il s'avança et la lui prit de ses mains.

L'infirmière sursauta et rougit. Avec toute cette agitation, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle n'avait pas du tout demandé la permission pour faire ces analyses. Draco la regarda, très mécontent.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons conclu un quelconque accord qui vous permettez de faire cela…

- Je… pensais que…

- Non. J'aimerais que tout ceci soit secret et si vous en avez fait des doubles ou quoique se soit… Brûlez-les ! Je ne vous donne pas la permission de les lire !

Elle allait répondre quand soudainement elle remarqua qu'il était en train de se rhabiller.

- Que faites-vous jeune homme ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'en vais.

Et sans plus ni moins, il jeta ses vêtements blancs d'emprunt sur le lit et fit demi-tour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, M Malfoy ?

Draco s'arrêta et la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Puis il regarda la porte devant lui et pour finir la feuille dans sa main.

- Beaucoup de choses… répondit-il avec beaucoup de tristesse

Et il s'enfuit de cet endroit qu'il trouvait de plus en plus affreux. Pourtant il n'alla pas bien loin, quand il fut dans un autre couloir il finit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Il ne comprit pas bien le jargon pharmaceutique. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs rien du tout et se dit que le mieux se serrait d'aller à la Bibliothèque.

Arrivé là-bas il rechercha tous les livres qui pourraient l'aider et s'en fit une petite pile qu'il posa sur une table. Pendant près d'une heure, il chercha et déchiffra l'enveloppe tant et si bien qu'il y avait plus d'écriture de sa main sur la feuille que l'écriture d'origine.

Cependant il trouva ce qu'il redoutait sous la forme de deux statuts qui le laissant totalement pantois : « Hémoglobine animal » et « Gène reptilien ». Le blond recula brusquement dans sa chaise en écarquillant les yeux et posant sa main sur sa bouche. D'accord il avait compris qu'il pouvait à sa guise invoquer un dragon mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le dragon ferait parti de lui même au point de vu génétique !

Cela changeait tout ! Il n'avait pas un dragon en lui, c'était un dragon ! Il se dit que les Déesses auraient pu leur avertir ce léger détail… Il soupira en rangeant la feuille plié en quatre dans sa poche. Il y en a un qui allait tomber parterre en apprenant ça…

Alors qu'il rangeait un à un les livres qu'il avait pris, son esprit dériva sur Harry qu'il s'impatientait de revoir. Il soupira de tristesse en pensant que pas une fois il était venu le voir, pourtant qu'il soit réveillé ou non. Comment pourrait-il le voir ? Le blond pria sur sa bonne étoile qu'il allait par hasard tomber sur lui.

La sonnerie retendit la pause de l'après-midi et Draco se pressa d'aller dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires. Il devait retourner en cours, au moins cela lui ferait penser à autre chose.

- Draco ! S'exclama Blaise en le voyant débarquer dans la chambre. T'es sorti ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure ! Regarde j'ai un truc à te montrer.

Il lui balança la feuille et lui expliqua tout. Blaise n'en revint pas. Alors son ami n'était plus humain. Ou du moins, il l'était à moitié. Il siffla d'admiration.

- Tu l'as dit ! Je suis à moitié dragon et je compte bien le devenir complètement !

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! J'ai décidé de séduire Harry et de lui faire dire qu'il m'aime. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie dans le corps d'un homme sans pouvoir ! Pas pour le fait d'être ou non un moldu, mais juste parce que je lui serais complètement inutile ainsi ! Il n'a pas besoin d'un fardeau de plus, il a besoin d'une aide ! Et je suis le seul qui puisse lui apporter…

- Je comprends… Draco, à propos d'Harry, il faut que tu saches qu'il…

La sonnerie de fin de pause retendit, l'empêchant de continuer. Draco attrapa son sac et fit :

- On en discute tout à l'heure ? On doit aller en cours !

Ils partirent en courant car ils avaient cours d'Astronomie et ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Cependant au détour d'un couloir ils tombèrent sur Harry qui regardait à travers une fenêtre. A l'évidence, c'est la Forêt Interdite qui l'intriguait. Draco s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta et le regarda.

Il eut alors un doux sourire. Mais celui-ci fut terni par son visage blême et son regard cerné. Alors qu'autrefois il pouvait presque le voir briller, Harry semblait plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

- Tu vas mieux ! J'en suis content.

- Harry… Tu refais des cauchemars ? Je croyais que c'était fini !

Le brun baissa la tête au sol. Blaise l'attrapa par le bras :

- Draco, le cours…

Le cœur du blond balança entre le suivre ou rester avec le brun mais celui-ci écarquilla brusquement les yeux :

- Mon dieu Ron ! Je dois y aller !

Il partit en courant.

- Harry ! Le retint Draco en criant presque.

Le brun se retourna et le regarda interrogativement.

- Ce soir, dix-neuf heures devant la Grande Salle ok ? J'ai un truc à te dire…

Harry eut un sourire. Harry eut un vrai sourire. Tellement que Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Depuis Samedi il n'avait pas sourit comme cela. Il hocha la tête et les laissa continuer leur route.

- Il est amoureux de toi, il n'y a pas de doute la dessus !

- Tu crois ?

- Draco…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Alors Harry serait-il amoureux de l'ancien Serpentard? Ou est-ce qu'il ne le considère que comme un ami très proche? Les choses vont-elles s'arranger maintenant que Draco est réveillé? Et que va-t-il faire maintenant de ce très lourd secret qu'il a, à ses dépends, appris? **__**La suite au prochain chapitre!**_

**_A bientôt_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	9. Retour et Baiser

_**Réponse à adenoide: Draco et Harry vont peut-être avoir du mal, parce que le pauvre brun va devoir se partager en deux sans le vouloir. Et oui, je sais qu'on retrouve souvent le rôle du "Guérisseur" dans les fictions mais bon là, il n'est pas mis en valeur car le vrai personnage principal c'est bien le dragon ;) donc Draco. Et enfin, oui les Déesses font ce qu'elles veulent, après tout ce sont des Déesses. Ou plutôt, elles préservent leurs petits protégés. Non, Draco n'avait pas des gênes reptiliens avant, la symbiose qu'il a subi lors du don des pouvoirs de dragon font qu'il n'a pas seulement un pouvoir en lui mais qu'il est devenu un dragon. A moitié seulement. **__**Merci pour tes reviews, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Si tu reviens, c'est que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner.

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry attendait avec impatience Draco. Il voulait lui parler ! Il était certain que c'était pour l'endroit qu'ils appelaient la « Cabane ». Quand le blond se montra enfin, toujours à l'heure, le visage du brun s'éclaira comme une lanterne. Ce que remarqua immédiatement le Serpentard. Il en aurait rougi s'il n'était pas aussi maître de ses émotions. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Harry qui passa de la joie à l'inquiétude en deux secondes en voyant son air sérieux.

- Coucou, chuchota-t-il quand il fut tout près de lui.

- Bonsoir…

- Alors tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, Harry. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi.

- T'excuser ?

- Oui… Tout est de ma faute et tu t'es fait du souci pour rien. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas t'avoir obéis parce que cet enfant serait mort, mais à cause de moi tu as dit utiliser tes dons de Guérisseur à ton détriment… Blaise m'a raconté.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit tristement le brun en baissant la tête.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ? Il n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Pourtant Harry jurait qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en Draco… Mais l'inverse ne semblait pas le cas. Cela le blessa… Il en aurait pleuré s'il n'était pas devant lui. Le blond se pencha et sourit :

- Est-ce que je suis pardonné ?

- Bien sûr ! Essaya de sourire le brun. Tu es tout pardonné, je ne t'en ai d'ailleurs jamais voulu ! Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne le voulais pas ! Je… je dois y aller, excuse-moi.

Il partit en courant droit vers l'escalier qui menait à la tour Griffondor. Draco soupira. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de Pré-au-Lard avant que les mangemorts n'attaquent. Il eut alors une lumineuse idée. Il courut à son tour mais complètement à l'opposé et sortit dehors. Dans un buisson, il planqua ses habits, s'assurant que personne ne les trouverait et se transforma silencieusement.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds s'amusa à éviter les vitres pour être sûr que personne ne le voit. Il agita ses ailes et celles-ci le montèrent petit à petit. Il regarda d'un œil à l'intérieur d'une pièce et trouva le décor rouge et or. Il était dans la bonne tour, il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver Harry. Il monta et à chaque étage regarda à la fenêtre.

Personne ne le remarqua et il s'en amusa. Bientôt, il le trouva. Il était assis devant son bureau la tête posée dessus. Fatigué, il accrocha ses quatre pattes à la tour et laissa reposer ses ailes. Il aurait dû plus les entraîner ! Il lâcha alors une main et de sa griffe toqua doucement à la vitre, essayant de ne pas la briser.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. A la vue de son œil, seul partie que sa grosse tête pouvait entrer dans le petit cadre, le brun eut un sourire magnifique. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le dragon recula sa tête alors qu'il se penchait.

- Tu es là !

- Je t'ai trouvé ! Rit Drake.

- Où étais-tu ! Je me suis senti si seul sans toi !

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été retenu ailleurs. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non ! Non !

Il leva brusquement les bras, comme un enfant qui quémande ses parents. Le dragon rit encore et présenta sa main. Harry enjamba la fenêtre et s'installa dans sa main en serrant son pouce dans ses bras. Le dragon lâcha alors tout et agita ses ailes. Ils s'envolèrent alors qu'Harry était aux anges.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Le dragon s'arrêta fit du surplace puis lentement descendit. Ils arrivèrent près d'une grotte que d'en haut, Drake avait repéré. Il la pénétra et Harry scruta l'endroit, piqué dans sa curiosité. Ici il faisait beaucoup plus chaud que dehors, il était bien… De plus il était avec Drake et son cœur se réchauffa considérablement.

Le trou énorme qu'avait laissé l'absence du dragon en lui, se combla en l'espace de quelques instants. Drake le posa par terre et s'allongea tranquillement. Harry ne resta pas en place une seconde. Il fonça droit vers lui et se colla à son flanc, se fichant des écailles non confortable. Drake sourit et baissa sa tête que le brun prit tant bien que mal entre ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Harry…

- C'était affreux tous ses jours sans toi ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi malheureux !

- C'est vrai ?

- Je suis venu te chercher tous les soirs. Je tournais en rond, je t'appelais… J'étais si triste.

- Chut… souffla-t-il. Je suis là maintenant…

- Tu sais après ton départ un de mes amis à été blessé. Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy et je pense qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi… Je me demandais si tu voulais bien que je te le présente.

Le dragon ne dit rien un instant puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me le présenter et qu'entends-tu par il « compte beaucoup » pour toi…

Harry comprit mal sa réaction. Alors que Draco était très intrigué et ne comprenait pas trop ses intentions, Harry pensait qu'il lui en voulait de vouloir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je… Tu comptes énormément pour moi… mais je l'aime bien aussi… C'est pas comme avec Ron et Hermione et les autres… Je l'aime bien…

Il ne dit pas plus, encore très perturbé par ça et pas trop sûr de lui. Il ne vit pas le sourire de Drake qui eut dans son œil comme un éclat de victoire. Peu importe n'était-il pas sûr de lui, Draco ferait tout pour que cela arrive. Il devait à tout prix le faire l'aimer.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la réaction d'Harry lui avait semblait étrange tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'il s'attendait à autre chose quand il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous. Sûrement d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il l'avait très mal pris qu'il ne lui parle pas de quelque chose de plus personnel…

- Drake… Tu m'en veux ?

- Non ! Non… Bien sûr que non… Je veux dire je savais parfaitement que tu…

Maintenant comment s'en sortir ?

- Harry… Ne te soucie pas de moi ! Je serais à jamais ton ami ! Je ne te quitterais jamais… Tu peux tout lui dire.

- Lui dire ? Lui dire quoi ?

- Eh bien… Euh… Qu'il compte pour toi !

- Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?

- Tu ne comptais pas le faire ?

- Non ! S'il l'apprend, il va me détester et il ne voudra plus jamais être mon ami… Il a déjà tant fait pour moi… Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens mieux. Il va me haïr. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu devrais parler avec lui ! Tu verras bien…

- Oui, sans doute…

* * *

- Les amis, il faut que je vous parle, fit Ron en s'asseyant brusquement à leur table.

Hermione et Harry s'étaient installés tranquillement à une table au fond de la Bibliothèque. Ils révisaient rapidement au vu du contrôle écrit de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils relevèrent la tête et le regardèrent interrogativement. Celui-ci, qui était arrivé tout déterminé, perdu toute son assurance en l'espace d'un regard interrogatif, sourcil haussé pour Hermione. Il descendit son sac parterre et finalement hésita puis se pencha sur eux et chuchota :

- Il se passe un truc bizarre en ce moment. Avec… Avec Blaise…

- Oui ? Questionna Hermione en laissant de côté son bouquin afin de deviner ce que Ron essayait de leur dire juste en regardant son visage.

- Alors vous… vous savez qu'il est… euh…

- Il est gay, Ron, fit Harry en haussant à son tour un sourcil. Oui tout le monde est au courant ! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'un coup…

- C'est parce qu'il… Enfin, j'ai l'impression. Pas sûr que se soit vrai, hein ! Mais j'ai quand même l'impression… quand il me regarde, il se met à rougir… Et puis c'est drôle mais quand je l'entends parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, il a l'air décontracté et très bien et quand il me parle avec moi… il change, il se met à bégayer et on dirait qu'il me fuit !

- Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'il serait amoureux de toi… ? Fit la jeune femme en plissant des yeux.

- Et bien… Je crois que oui. Mais, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas dans l'idée de te moquer de lui ! S'indigna Hermione.

- 'Mione ! C'est plus grave que ça ! Fit Ron en essayant de lui faire comprendre sans le dire, car il n'avait pas envie de le dire !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis elle finit par éclater de rire en se foutant royalement de la tronche dépitée et horrifié de son meilleur ami. Ron ne comprit pas sa réaction, cependant vu qu'elle semblait plus positive que prévue, il laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Harry qui ne comprenait rien du tout, ne faisait que froncer les sourcils puis s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Hermione et surtout qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Ron ? S'enquit-il.

- Il… Il… souffla-t-elle entre deux ricanements… Il est amoureux de Blaise !

- Non ! S'écria Ron en rougissant. Non, je veux dire… Je crois que… Enfin… Quand je le vois… j'ai un petit… Il me fait un petit quelque chose !

- Oui, fit la jeune femme en se calmant, autant dire que tu es amoureux de lui ! Mais comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que tu sois gay… Tu es trop macho pour ça…

- Hé !

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Puis il finit par lui demander :

- Comment tu sais… Que tu l'aimes bien… C'est quoi la différence avec l'amitié ?

Ron le regarda un moment et fit la moue.

- Eh bien… Quand je le vois avec Draco, j'ai envie d'aller le voir et de lui parler. De savoir ce qu'il dit et… des fois, quand il sourit, ça me fait sourire aussi. Mon cœur bat plus vite…

- Ron, tu es vraiment amoureux ! S'extasia la jeune brunette avec un sourire.

- Continue, murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je te prends dans mes bras, je ne ressens rien d'autre que ton corps ! Quand c'est lui… ma peau devient chaude, mes lèvres tremblent, j'ai envie de le serrer encore plus et de ne plus le lâcher. Et en plus…

Il regarde à droite et gauche pour être sur que personne ne l'entende. Puis il se baissa presque touchant la table et chuchota tellement bas qu'Harry et Hermione durent se baisser à leur tour pour entendre.

- J'ai envie de faire… ses choses… sur lui !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et sourit tout en rougissant méchamment.

- Alors que je n'aime pas du tout les hommes ! Soupira le roux en se remettant correctement.

- Mais lui c'est différent, Ron ! Tu es amoureux et tu as envie de l'embrasser non ?

Il hocha la tête en faisant la moue. Apparemment, ses deux meilleurs amis le prenaient plutôt bien même si Harry faisait une drôle de tête. On dirait qu'il réfléchissait sur une toute autre chose que sa confession l'avait emmené à penser. Il le laissa faire en ne disant plus rien mais Hermione, très curieuse continua sur sa lancée :

- Depuis quand tu as remarqué ton attirance pour lui ?

- Depuis… l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, je pense. Mais, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir correctement pour être sûr de moi et ne pas faire de bêtise qui mettrait mal Blaise. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

- Si tu es certain qu'il te désire, et que tu ne veux absolument pas lui faire du mal, je te conseille vivement d'aller lui parler ! Ce serait mignon votre petit couple ! Franchement, Blaise est tellement câlin et timide, qu'il va te faire tourner la tête en bourrique, toi qui est plus « je t'aime mais de loin ».

- Hé ! C'est faux… Je peux… Je veux dire, j'aime bien aussi…

- Ouais… On verra bien…

- Harry ? Cela t'embête que… Je sois… avec un homme ?

- Quoi ? Oh non ! Pas du tout ! En plus c'est Blaise alors encore moins. Je me disais. Tu l'aimes parce que tu te sens bien avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'il compte pour toi ?

- Oui… Je crois que c'est l'une des nombreuses raisons.

- Oh… Parce que… j'étais en train de me dire… Il y a quelqu'un à qui je pense comme ça aussi. Mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser mais je crois que je pourrais rester avec lui des heures et des heures, de jours entiers sans me lasser une seule seconde. Quand je lui parle, j'ai envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il m'arrive, et j'ai aussi envie de savoir tout ce qu'il fait. Je crois même qu'il m'arrive d'être jaloux dés que je ne sais pas où il est et avec qui…

- De qui tu parles, Harry ?

Mais le brun soupira et fit la moue. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie d'en parler. Puis finalement, il se dit que c'était ses meilleurs amis et que Ron devrait le comprendre puisqu'il lui arrivait la même chose.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais il s'appelle Drake…

Il s'abstint de leur dévoiler qu'il était un dragon, c'était déjà assez bizarre comme cela. Oui, très bizarre qu'Harry connaisse quelqu'un qu'eux ne connaissaient pas, puisqu'ils étaient toujours fourré ensemble.

- Alors Harry, fit Hermione en souriant. Je pense que tu es aussi amoureux de ce Drake ! Il serait temps que tu nous le présentes, non ?

- Oui… Je vous le présenterais…

- Ah, vous me faites rire tous les deux avec vos amoureux secrets ! Quand est-ce que j'aurais le mien !?

Ils rirent un peu mais Harry était perdu dans ses pensées… Lui, amoureux ? Son cœur se réchauffa considérablement.

- Au fait, Harry, tu n'as plus fait de cauchemar depuis quelques temps ! Comment ça se fait !?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Oui depuis qu'il avait revu Drake, il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar. Il ne put s'empêcher de leur en faire part.

- Je crois que depuis que je suis amoureux, j'arrive à contrer les effets de Voldemort. Depuis que Drake est entré dans ma vie, je n'ai pas eu un seul cauchemar et la dernière fois, quand ils sont revenu, c'est parce que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment et que je croyais qu'il m'avait abandonné !

- Comme disait Dumbledore, sourit Hermione, l'amour est la plus belle et la plus forte des magies ! Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu arrives à le bloquer. Tu es tellement amoureux, que ton cœur ne voit plus le mal et Voldemort n'arrive plus à t'opprimer ! C'est une bonne nouvelle parce que plus tu es amoureux, plus tu deviens fort ! Il faudrait juste que Drake ne t'abandonne pas. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous le présenter maintenant ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

- Comment ça ?

- S'il te brise le cœur, Harry… Tu en mourras je pense… Moins d'une semaine sans lui et tu étais pire qu'une loque… pire qu'avant !

- S'il te brise le cœur, je lui brise les os à ce gars !

- Ron… Soupira la brunette.

* * *

- Harry ! L'interpella Draco au détour d'un couloir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait retrouvé son dragon. Entre les nuits dans ses bras gigantesques et les journées pleines de sensations, Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il se mettait sérieusement au travail, même en potion. Il voulait ressortir diplômé correctement.

Tant et si bien qu'à part ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne voyait pratiquement personne, et Draco s'en était beaucoup plaint auprès de Blaise. Chaque fois qu'Harry passait, il lui faisait un signe de la main, un sourire affectueux et sans plus.

- Le dragon est en train de me faire de l'ombre, avait dit avec beaucoup de colère le blond.

Il n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami et le conseillait sur tout. Chaque fois qu'Harry retournait dans sa chambre il lui disait au revoir suivi d'un très affectueux « Je t'aime ». Il ne voulait plus qu'il tombe amoureux du dragon, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était la seule fois où il pouvait lui dire, alors il en profitait. Le brun rougissait de plus en plus mais ne répondait néanmoins toujours pas.

Alors Draco ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il faisait tout pour qu'Harry tombe amoureux du dragon et de lui en même temps ! Le pauvre brun ne devait sûrement plus avoir les idées très claires. Draco avait donc décidé de passer à l'attaque de son côté aussi, sachant qu'il ne serait sûrement pas rejeté…

C'est pourquoi ce matin, il s'était levé avec la ferme intention de discuter très intimement avec Harry. Ce dernier en attendant son nom se retourna et sourit en voyant le blond. Il eut quelques rougeurs mais les cacha fort bien en souriant un peu plus.

- Draco ! Bonjour.

- Bonjour Harry ! Excuse moi de te déranger mais j'avais envie de te parler de certaines choses et je me demandais si tu étais libre pour une sortie dehors ensemble.

Le brun regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui haussèrent les épaules.

- Vas-y ! On remet ça à demain !

- Merci Ron, à tout à l'heure.

Ils le saluèrent et s'éclipsèrent.

- Je vous ai dérangé ?

- Oh non t'inquiète, Ron voulait que nous nous entraînions ensemble au Quidditch. Je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe mais tout de même, ça fait du bien que de voler encore un peu.

- Je peux…

- Non, c'est bon. Ça va je te dis… Nous irons demain !

- Très bien alors viens…

Draco l'attrapa par la main avec beaucoup de tendresse. Le brun le suivit sans faire d'histoire, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Cette main qu'il sentait contre la sienne était si chaude et si douce, qu'il soupira de bonheur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie, cela lui fit de drôle de bond en lui.

Ils traversèrent Poudlard, main dans la main, et sortirent dans le jardin où le soleil était encore bien présent et les réchauffait lentement.

Draco ralentit mais ne lâcha pas du tout sa main. Il était trop bien comme cela et en profiterait jusqu'à ce que lui décide de le lâcher. Mais bien sûr, c'était le dernier souhait d'Harry que de quitter cette si douce sensation. Ils marchèrent lentement droit devant eux sans vraiment de but précis.

- Ça va, toi ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu… Tu étais…

- Désolé. J'étais dans les cours. Ils sont de plus en plus compliqués. C'est la dernière année en même temps.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux sinon. Les cauchemars sont repartis ?

- Oui ! Je n'en ai plus. C'est super mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être protéger de ce côté-là.

- Par qui ?

Harry réfléchit un petit moment avant de murmurer :

- Par quelqu'un…

Draco n'insista pas. Il ne comprenait pas du tout que c'était lui qui faisait cela. Comment arriver à la discussion fatidique qui l'emmènerait à lui dire qu'il avait un petit faible pour lui et qu'il aimerait bien qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Harry finit par relever la tête et lui sourit :

- Tu voulais que l'on discute de quoi ?

- Hum… En fait… tu te souviens avant l'attaque à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. C'était… c'était bien. Je veux dire.

Draco remonta doucement leur main enlacée et entremêla leur doigt comme lors de cette fameuse sortie. Il arrêta Harry et se mit en face de lui, de plus en plus. Le brun eut le cœur qui se mit à battre de plus en plus fort.

- J'ai un aveu à te faire…

A cette phrase, Harry se rappela brusquement de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise et ses yeux prirent un air très triste. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui dire ? Il avait dit à Blaise qui lui dirait mais il ne faisait rien du tout. Draco comptait de plus en plus pour lui et savoir qu'il lui cachait ça, c'était affreux. Il eut un élan de tristesse tellement profond qu'il s'approcha de Draco et sa main toujours dans la sienne se retrouva entre leurs deux corps. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et écouta un instant, les yeux fermés, son cœur battre à une vitesse anormal.

- Harry ? Tu… ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais…

- Pourquoi ? Chuchota le brun en levant la tête pour le regarder avec douceur.

- Je sais que… J'ai bien compris que tu étais d'une pureté qui t'empêche d'avoir certaines idées mais… je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Et quand je te regarde… Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami.

Harry le prit très mal et le lâcha brusquement. Il fronçait les sourcils alors que son corps commençait à trembler. Il se rendit compte que des larmes étaient sur le point de couler sur son visage. Mais Draco réagit plus vite, il s'avança et le prit par la taille afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas sans qu'il eut terminé de parler. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant dans quel état cela l'avait mis. Finalement, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il comptait toujours aux yeux du Griffondor.

- Laisse-moi terminer avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. Harry, je ne veux pas être ton ami car pour moi, dans mon cœur, ce n'est pas suffisant ! J'en veux plus… Beaucoup plus…

Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Pour ce dernier se fut comme une explosion de sensation des plus agréables. Jamais il n'aurait su qu'un simple chaste baiser pouvait faire cet effet-là. Un baiser de n'importe qui ? Non peut-être pas. Car Harry en avait déjà eu, de filles, de Cho Chang, de Ginny Weasley… Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait tiré un tel plaisir…

Plaisir partagé car Draco était aux anges. Plus encore, il sentit une partie de lui réagir trop rapidement. Un désir bien trop confiné au fond de lui qui voulait sortir avec juste deux lèvres collées à lui.

Cela fit peur à Harry. Parce qu'il eut exactement la même réaction. Il avait dix-sept ans et il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire, cependant, jamais il n'avait réagi comme cela pour qui que se soit d'autre. Il repoussa brusquement Draco mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les poignets. Le brun n'osa pas le regarder et détourna la tête pour fixer le parterre d'herbe verte. Il n'avait plus les larmes aux yeux mais plutôt les joues en feu.

Draco sourit un peu et pencha la tête sur le côté. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'il l'aimait comme un fou depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il devait lui laisser une chance. Le Serpentard ne savait pas…

Il ne savait pas alors il secoua la tête négativement et posa un baiser sur son front puis le lâcha. Le brun recula, les yeux toujours fuyants, il réfléchit deux secondes et finit par partir en courant sans un seul regard pour le blond. Ce dernier soupira de malheur, il n'aurait pas dû le forcer ainsi. Il aurait peut-être dû encore attendre un peu. Ou utiliser des mots. Mais les mots n'étaient pas son fort… Harry avait dit qu'il l'aimait au dragon. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Draco passa un doigt sur ses lèvres qui avaient maintenant un goût sucré…

Le goût d'Harry.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Enfin un nouveau pas entre nos deux personnages préférés. Mais Harry est-il tellement épris de Drake qu'il ne laisse pas de place à Draco? La suite au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	10. Mentir et Avouer

**Chapitre 9 :** C'est un secret que l'on pourrait partager si tu m'aimais.

* * *

Les vacances d'Halloween approchaient à grand pas. Harry se languissait de ce moment. Ils iraient passer deux semaines au Douze Square Grimmaud avec tous les autres. C'était juste un mois et demi, mais il fallait qu'il l'avoue, ils lui avaient manqué. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il ne restait qu'une semaine aux élèves avant cette date et la tension augmentait. L'envie des vacances était très pesante.

Le brun, lui, s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Depuis que Draco l'avait embrassé, il n'avait plus tenté une autre approche de ce genre. Il ne l'évitait pas non, ils discutaient ensemble (bien qu'il restait très gêné) et de temps en temps, les deux Serpentards venaient même passer la soirée dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

Harry fut choqué de voir que personne d'autre que lui avait remarqué qu'ils étaient harcelé par les leurs. Il ne pouvait cependant rien dire tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas jetés à l'eau. C'est pourquoi Harry s'inquiétait… Il ne voulait pas les revoir partir de cette Cabane, peu importe comment était-elle. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un soir, alors que Drake jouait d'une griffe avec une sourie des grottes, Harry y pensa tellement fort qu'il finit par poser le livre qu'il avait amené et se tourna vers lui. Il était son confident et son ami… Il lui dirait sûrement quoi faire. Il regretta même de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

- Drake… Il faut que je te demande… Si un ami à toi était dans l'embarra car il cache un secret, qu'il aimerait le dire mais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Que ferais-tu ?

- Sachant que je suis au courant de ce secret ?

- Oui !

Le dragon réfléchit en plissant les yeux, puis essaya de trouver les mots les plus justes pour faire face à son problème.

- Si tu connais ce secret, le trouves-tu désagréable, dur à porté ou plein d'effroi ?

- Eh bien… Non… Il n'est pas désagréable. Il est triste seulement. Et il est encore plus triste qu'ils ne se confient pas. Sachant que je pourrais… Non je veux vraiment l'aider ! J'aimerais l'aider mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas se confier à moi.

- C'est souvent parce qu'un secret, on a dû mal à deviner la réaction qu'aura une personne dessus. Autant, celui qui te garde ce secret, pense que tu vas mal réagir et qu'il perdra ton amitié ou ton respect…

- Il pense franchement que je suis si méchant que ça ?

- Non ! Non… Harry. Une personne qui pense ça serait sûrement complètement folle. Personne ne peut penser ça. Il doit se dire seulement… Tu sais parfois c'est plus pour se protéger soi-même. Par exemple si j'avais un secret à te dire, un secret tel qu'il pourrait me faire perdre ton amitié… Je n'oserais peut-être jamais le dire du moment que je m'aurais trouvé une seule raison qui te donne le droit de me quitter.

- D'accord… Alors… Il ne veut rien me dire parce qu'il a peur que je ne l'aime plus.

- En effet. Tu… Cette personne elle compte pour toi ?

- Oui, chuchota Harry pour une fois sans hésiter. Oui, énormément. Et ça me fait si mal qu'il n'ait pas assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. J'ai l'impression de n'être rien pour lui et qu'il joue un jeu juste pour me rendre heureux… Si seulement il me disait la vérité.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

- De tomber amoureux d'un menteur.

Le cœur de Drake fit un bond dans sa poitrine et une tristesse incommensurable le prit. Il se dit tout d'abord que lui, lui mentait tout le temps. Comment allait-il le prendre le jour où il devrait tout lui dire. Il le détesterait sûrement. Mais ce qui blessa le plus le dragon, c'était d'apprendre que son Griffondor était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il l'avait rejeté quand il l'avait embrassé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son cœur était déjà prit par quelqu'un d'autre. Draco fut à deux doigts de pleurer et verser des larmes de dragon. Des grosses larmes !

- Mais… Avec moi… Je veux dire tu ne mens pas au gens pour venir avec moi ?

- Si ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Mon secret à moi est positif et il ne me fait pas mal ! A moins que tu ne te mettes à me battre ! Le sien… il en a tellement honte que dans son regard j'y vois toute la peine ! Pourquoi il ne me fait pas confiance !?

- Est-ce que… tu l'aimes énormément ?

- Je… ne sais pas vraiment. Mon cœur est partagé… Et c'est comme s'il m'obligeait à choisir entre les deux. Mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne peux pas… Ron m'a fait comprendre ce qu'était l'amour et la première fois que ça arrive il faut que je tombe amoureux deux fois… C'est tellement égoïste. Je suis horrible…

Touché par ses mots, Drake ravala son cœur blessé et chuchota :

- Non, Harry ! Non ! Tu ne l'es pas… Ecoute-moi bien ! Si tu aimes vraiment cette personne, le mieux c'est d'aller lui parler. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire tout simplement que tu connais son secret et que cela ne te fait rien du tout. Et ce qui te blesse le plus, c'est qu'il te mente. Et aussi que tu aimerais qu'il te parle et qu'il te fasse plus confiance, parce que tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu tiens à lui…

Le brun rougit.

- Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire tout ça.

- Alors commence juste par lui parler du secret. Vous verrez bien où la conversation vous mène.

- Je devrais vraiment lui parler ?

- Crois-moi ! Il a trop peur de te perdre alors… si tu ne fais pas un effort de ton côté, il n'osera peut-être jamais…

Le brun hocha la tête.

- D'accord…

* * *

Draco avait la tête qui lui tournait. La veille, il était rentré dans son lit et avait voulu pleuré toutes les larmes des son corps. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré qu'il était sûr de ne plus savoir comment faire. Alors il s'était couché dans son lit et avait regardé le plafond toute la nuit.

Il avait eu des envies de meurtre. Tuer celui qui avait osé lui prendre l'amour de sa vie. Pas une seule fois qu'il avait fait le rapport entre lui et cette même personne. Son esprit était tellement embrumé par la défaite et l'abandon qu'il n'y faisait pas attention. N'ayant donc pas dormir, c'est tel un zombi qu'il s'était présenté en cours avec une très grande envie de vomir son estomac vide. Le visage pâle inquiéta beaucoup Blaise mais tout ce qu'il obtenait de lui c'était :

- Il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Finalement, Draco profita du cours d'Astronomie où il s'ennuyait toujours pour tout raconter à son meilleur ami. Alors Blaise lui caressa le dos et essaya de lui faire penser à autre chose. Pauvre Draco. Il avait tout fait pour être spécial aux yeux du brun mais celui-ci l'avait juste rejeté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensa à lui-même et Ron qui lui semblait de plus en plus distant. Lui aussi était en train d'être rejeté. Il le sentait.

A la fin des cours, les deux hommes sortirent dehors pour profiter des dernières lueurs d'un soleil encore présent. L'été tardé, mais une petite brise leur rappela qu'il était déjà en automne. Assis parterre, Draco s'installa sur les genoux de Blaise, alors que ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

- Ça va ?

- Pas trop… C'est horrible Blaise. Je me sens vide… Complètement vide.

- Ne désespère pas… il a dit qu'il était amoureux de deux personnes ! Autant la deuxième c'est toi !

- Non c'est le dragon j'en suis sûr !

- Attends, s'exclama soudainement le noir qui, lui, pouvait réfléchir correctement. Il a dit qu'il avait un secret c'est ça ? Quel genre ?

- Je sais pas… Mais c'était très important pour lui.

- Draco ! Nous aussi nous avons un secret !

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne crois pas que la personne dont il parlait ça pourrait être toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Le trio Griffondorien qui se ramène par ici !

- Quoi ?

Draco leva la tête brusquement et remarqua les trois personnes qui arrivaient, en pleine discussion très animée. Il se remit droit alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Chaque pas qui rapprochait Harry de lui le faisait brûler de l'intérieur. Celui-ci évitait son regard mais les petits coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait, tout rougissant, empli le blond de bonheur. Finalement ils arrivèrent près d'eux et s'assirent sans gêne. Hermione décida de parler à la place des deux autres car elle voyait très bien que les quatre hommes étaient intimidés.

- Les garçons ! On sait ce que vous cachez… On sait tout…

Draco sourit sans le vouloir vraiment. Alors c'était bien de lui qu'il parlait. Ces yeux se posèrent sur Harry mais celui-ci fuyait son regard en arrachant quelques herbes de la vaste pelouse encore bien fraîche. Le brun n'avait pas eu le courage de venir lui en parler seul.

- De quel secret vous parlez !?

- Vous avez été découvert ! C'est pour ça que vous fichez totalement que l'on vous voie avec nous ! Vous avez aussi été obligé de fuir chez vous… Et vous vivez dans un autre endroit.

Blaise regarda Draco qui fit la moue puis hocha la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux partagés entre deux sentiments : le soulagement et la crainte.

- C'est vrai…

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ! Pourquoi avoir fait semblant…

- Parce que… Fit fragilement Blaise.

- Nous ne voulions pas de votre pitié ! S'exclama Draco aussi fièrement que son statut de Serpentard le lui permettait.

Cependant, à ce ton, Harry leva brusquement la tête et lui jeta un regard noir. Et le blond regretta amèrement ses paroles.

- Tu es bien stupide si tu penses qu'à un seul moment tu me fais pitié Draco. De toutes les facettes que tu as pu me montrer, quelles soient cruelles ou non, pas un seul instant je n'ai éprouvé un quelconque sentiment de pitié.

Il se leva alors et partit en courant dans la mauvaise direction c'est à dire près du lac.

- Attends ! Attends Harry !

Le blond se leva et le poursuivit. Hermione hocha négativement la tête alors que Blaise était choqué. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voyait Harry aussi énervé. Il baissa la tête et chuchota :

- On ne voulait pas… On ne souhaitait pas paraître si disgracieux à vos yeux… C'est tout…

- Pauvres Serpentards ! Je te le laisse Ron, parce que moi j'ai eu ma dose d'âneries !

Le roux la maudit de tout son être. Elle avait saisit l'occasion qu'Harry s'était échappé avec Draco pour échafauder un plan. Elle partit tranquillement vers le château le sourire aux lèvres alors que Ron haussa les yeux aux ciels.

- Vous êtes vraiment bêtes. Au contraire, vous nous avez rendus inquiets ! Et s'il vous serait arrivé quoi que se soit ! Nous n'aurions jamais su !

- On… n'a pas pensé que vous seriez inquiets pour nous.

- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé, Blaise… Vous êtes nos amis désormais. Et nous protégeons nos amis.

Le noir n'osait même plus le regarder. Finalement, il se rappela les mots d'Harry que Draco lui avait reporté ce matin. « Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un menteur. » Il lui devait la vérité maintenant. Alors Blaise se jeta à l'eau.

- On… on ne… Non… Je… ne voulais pas… que tu apprennes cela parce que, j'avais peur de ton regard sur moi… Je sais que…

- Je sais, Blaise.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant. Il retenait même sa respiration. Comment ? Comment avait-il su ? Qui lui avait dit ? Jamais Draco ne l'aurait trahi alors qui ?

- J'ai remarqué tout seul Blaise, lui répondit Ron comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. J'ai remarqué comment tu me regardais et j'ai compris. Au début ça m'a fait un petit peu peur, je dois te l'avouer. Mais j'ai très vite compris que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais amoureux de moi que j'avais peur… Mais parce que quand je te regardais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressortir moi aussi des sentiments envers toi. J'ai très vite compris que j'avais peur de moi-même en faîte.

Le roux s'approcha alors que Blaise ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Tellement doucement que le noir aurait juré l'avoir rêvé. Surtout qu'après cela, Ron se leva et partit lentement, de sa démarche nonchalante et les mains dans les poches. Ce n'était pas un retrait ni un regret. C'était un appel et une attente de quelque chose que seul Blaise pourrait répondre.

Mais le noir trop perturbé ne put que le regarder s'éloigner alors que son cœur se calmait petit à petit. Un sourire vient alors fleurir sur ses lèvres, son visage s'illumina d'un coup et ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur. Il toucha de ses doigts sa bouche et resta assis seul ici à rêver à un certain Griffondor roux…

* * *

Harry avait tellement mal pris sa remarque qu'il avait regretté amèrement d'avoir voulu savoir pourquoi il ne lui disait rien. Il était sûr le point de fondre en larmes quand Draco arriva juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et le toisa avec ce regard triste que le blond détestait de plus en plus. Il soupira avant de s'approcher.

- Oublies ce que j'ai dis Harry. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ça mais nous n'étions pas prêts à passer pour des parias à vos yeux.

- Mais tous les Serpentards étaient au courant !

- Ils ne comptent absolument pas pour nous, nous les méprisons tellement que ça nous fait ni chaud ni froid, ce qu'ils pensent. C'est vous… qui nous intéressons. C'est toi qui m'intéresse… Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois aussi faible.

- Mais…

Draco l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa immédiatement. Il avait eu un tel soulagement, toute sa peine s'était envolée à la seconde où il avait su que cet homme qu'Harry aimait, c'était lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, satisfaisant son bonheur. Harry le laissa faire et puis il le poussa juste un peu.

Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent lentement. Le brun posa ses mains sur ses bras, serrés contre lui. Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il l'embrassait. Pourquoi il lui tenait la main et pourquoi le prendre dans ses bras. Et puis il se dit que ses questions seraient stupides car il connaissait en partie la réponse. Non, la vraie question c'était : Pourquoi lui ? Mais Harry ne pouvait rien lui demander. Il avait bien trop envie…

Il leva sa main et l'attrapa par le cou avec une innocence telle qu'on aurait pu la voir à l'œil nu. Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à lui et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco qui s'était laissé faire avec un sourire éblouissant lui offrit un deuxième baiser plus chaste. Puis un troisième et encore un autre avant d'appuyer ses lèvres avec force et amour. Après cela Harry posa sa tête sur son torse et se délecta de son odeur. Puis il écarquilla les yeux. Cette odeur… c'était la même que celle du dragon. Il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter :

- Tu sens comme lui…

Draco ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Finalement il grommela :

- Ce n'est pas gentil de penser à un autre alors que tu es dans mes bras !

Le brun se redressa vivement.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Il est… Je…

- Ça va, sourit Draco. Je ne suis pas en colère, je plaisantais.

Le brun le regarda alors bizarrement et le blond ne comprit pas du tout sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur mon visage.

- Tu… as ses yeux aussi. Je veux dire, c'est la même couleur… et le même regard.

- Mais de qui tu parles, Harry !

Le brun hocha négativement la tête en redescendant de son petit nuage. Il en voulait à son cœur déchiré en deux, il ne faisait que penser à Drake quand il était avec Draco et à Draco quand il était avec Drake. Alors que là, il se sentait tellement bien.

- Je suis pardonné ?

- Oui… Si tu me jures de ne plus me cacher de secret. Tu me le jures ?

Le blond se tendit brusquement.

- Tu me le jures Draco ?

Mais le blond ne pouvait pas. Plus que lui cacher quelque chose, lui mentir détruirait ce qu'il était en train de construire. Il décida de lui dire la vérité.

- Il y a… quelque chose que je ne peux te dire pour l'instant parce que… Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je te le dirais ! D'accord. Juste patiente un peu.

Le brun le regarda stupéfait. Le blond ne comprit pas sa réaction, il s'attendit à être encore rejeté et qu'il partirait en courant mais non. Harry resta juste là à le regarder puis soudain il murmura :

- Tu m'aimes ?

Alors Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et rougit atrocement.

- Oui. Tu n'avais toujours pas compris ?

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes Draco ? Je suis… plus faible qu'un bébé qui vient de naître. Je ne suis pas très « fute-fute », je ne suis carrément pas beau !

- Tu es vraiment très beau, rit le blond. Tu n'es pas faible ! Tu es très fort au contraire mais ta force est bloquée par trop de sentiments négatifs. Je t'aime Harry, comme tu es. Et pour ce que tu me fais devenir quand je suis proche de toi. Et… toi ?

Harry soupira et baissa la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Que faire quoi lui dire ? Draco avait le corps tremblant. Si Harry lui disait qu'il l'aime. Il pourrait se transformer et arrêter de lui mentir. Il serait un dragon pour toujours. Et il le protégerait. Il acceptait cette situation. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa. Le brun soupira et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord ! Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Tant que ce n'est pas un non, ça me va !

Harry rit et se tint sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Ce n'est pas un non…

* * *

A partir de cet instant, une ambiance emplie de romantisme et de calme s'empara d'eux. Harry faisait tout pour voir Draco et passer du temps avec lui, contre lui. Il se retrouvait à la Bibliothèque ou se voyait dans un couloir désert où ils s'installaient l'un contre l'autre pour s'embrasser et se parler.

Draco le jour, Drake la nuit, Harry parlait encore et encore, parfois pour répéter les mêmes choses mais Draco ne se lassait pas de l'entendre alors il souriait et écouter avec amour et patience. Il se dit qu'il pourrait rester comme ça éternellement cependant, il ferait n'importe quoi pour entendre un « Je t'aime » de sa bouche.

Il ne l'incitait pas à le dire, et ne lui avait plus redit parce que, comme avec le dragon, il savait qu'Harry faisait attention à ne pas le blesser. Le soir, Draco le raccompagnait devant son dortoir et l'embrassait avec délicatesse avant de sortir rapidement dehors se transformer. Parce qu'aussitôt rentré, le brun montait dans son dortoir prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et redescendait pour aller retrouver Drake…

De leur côté le petit couple que formaient Ron et Blaise démarrait bizarrement aussi. Ils ne se parlaient pas à contrario de leurs amis. De temps en temps, une main furtive venait se glisser dans l'autre et se serrait avec le bonheur de se retrouver. Le soir, Ron se penchait sur le noir et l'embrassait chastement sans trop appuyer et s'en aller avec son même flegme de d'habitude.

Le matin, il le saluait de la même manière, quand personne ne les regardait. Blaise aurait pu croire que Ron n'assumait pas vraiment d'être homosexuel si celui-ci ne s'était pas mis en colère contre un sixième année Serpentard qui l'avait traité de « tapette ».

Ron avait entendu ça et était arrivé, avait attrapé le Serpentard et lui avait collé un magnifique pain dans la tronche. Harry et Hermione, plus loin, avaient éclaté de rire ainsi que la moitié des gens présents. Le roux avait ensuite prit le noir par la taille et celui-ci trop intimidé avait rougi méchamment. Si ça, ce n'était pas une marque de propriété, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il ne s'en plaindra pourtant pas. Draco, à la Bibliothèque à ce moment là, jura de ne pas avoir été là.

Du coup, Blaise ne se plaignait pas de voir qu'il avançait tout doucement même si des fois, il eut envie de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui et de lui parler. Juste lui dire je t'aime pour commencer. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui réellement. Mais rien n'y faisait, car dès qu'il était avec lui, il perdait tous ces moyens et bégayait lamentablement.

Il se serait frappé pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner plus deux mots, du coup leur conversation s'arrêtait à : « Salut ça va, oui et toi ? Bien. » Et rien d'autre… persuadé d'être la cause de cette embarra, le noir avait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur quand Ron le quittait.

Il en parla à Draco qui lui assura que ce qu'il leur manquait été bien la parole. Il devrait le prendre à part de temps en temps et discuter comme il le faisait avec Harry. Mais Blaise était bien trop timide, il n'y arrivait pas et cela le tuait.

- Dans l'histoire, lui avait dit Draco, c'est toi qui l'a converti et qui l'a fait t'aimer. Il doit donc être un peu perdu, surtout que tu es un homme. C'est à toi de prendre la suite des directives, après tout, il a fait le plus dur non ?

Le noir avait hoché sans rien dire, conscient que Ron ne devait attendre qu'un mouvement de sa part. Mais c'était si dur…

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les cinq assis dans le parc, Harry allongé sur Draco, Blaise se pencha vers Ron et lui chuchota :

- Est-ce que…

Mais il y eut un soudain grand bruit et ils se levèrent tous d'un bond. Au loin, il voyait une grosse masse noire s'arrêter pile poil devant le bouclier.

- Les mangemorts, chuchota Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

**_A suivre..._  
**


	11. Flèche et Amour

**_Excusez moi pour le retard. Je me rattrape avec une petite surprise à la fin qui vous redonnera sûrement le sourire. :) Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** La seule flèche qui traversera ton cœur est celle de mon amour.

* * *

Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Comment justifier son absence maintenant ? Cela lui sauta aux yeux, il s'exclama :

- Draco ! Va prévenir tous les professeurs et occupe-toi d'amener les plus jeunes enfants dans le lieu le plus sûr de Poudlard. S'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de pénétrer la barrière !

Le blond hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Harry qui lui sourit et l'attrapa pour l'embrasser avec fougue et inquiétude.

- Fais attention à toi !

- Pas de panique… J'ai un protecteur…

- Je sais mais fait attention !

Le brun hocha et le Serpentard partit en courant. Harry le regarda traverser les élèves en furie dont les plus jeunes rentraient et les plus vieux sortaient, baguettes à la main. Il vit les membres de l'AH arriver en courant jusqu'à lui et l'entourer de droite à gauche. Une deuxième ligne se forma quand les professeurs accoururent un à un. Harry soupira en se disant qu'il commençait à en avoir marre des batailles.

Voilà la quatrième tentative de Voldemort et cela devait être la dernière. Il devait mettre un terme à cela. Aujourd'hui serait la fin du mal. Il savait qu'il le pouvait, il sentait en lui cette nouvelle force qui l'avait ensevelit depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Cette nouvelle force qui empêchait Voldemort d'entrer dans sa tête. Son amour partagé entre Draco et le dragon…

Des explosions se firent entendre alors que les mangemorts jetaient des sorts sur le bouclier. Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant Voldemort qui ne l'avait pas une seule fois quitté des yeux. Son sourire machiavélique semblait prouver que cette fois, détruire la barrière leur serait utile.

C'était surtout son regard sûr de lui qui empêchait au brun de prendre ce combat trop à la légère. Comme avec le bouclier du Terrier, celui-ci finit par craquer sous la pression des centaines de sorts. Une porte s'ouvrit et les mangemorts s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Le combat commença dès lors. Enragé comme jamais, comme s'ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle force, les mangemorts se jetèrent dans la bataille sans se soucier une seule seconde de leur propre survie. Il n'avait aussi aucune crainte quant au dragon qui pourrait surgir à tout moment.

C'est ce qui intrigua le plus Harry. Par trois fois, leur attaque n'avait pas aboutit à cause de lui, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait aucune crainte de sa réapparition ? Voldemort pensait peut-être que cette fois-ci il ne viendrait pas. Mais s'il avait cette certitude c'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose à Drake. Cela ne se pouvait.

Mettant de côté toutes ses pensées, il se concentra un maximum sur le combat. Il ne se reposait jamais sur l'apparition de Drake. Il l'attendait peut-être ne serait-ce qu'un peu afin de lui donner une quelconque aide, mais le dragon était devenu trop important pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Comme chacun de ses amis, le savoir ici et combattant contre le mal, risquant sa vie… Dragon ou pas, c'était la même chose, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui comme pour les autres.

Harry se baissa vivement en sentant un sort passé juste au dessus de sa tête. Il se releva rapidement et stupéfixia le mangemort qui l'assaillait cependant, comme une hydre, deux autres arrivèrent juste derrière lui. A deux contre un, Harry se débrouilla pas trop mal mais quand les deux furent terrassé quatre autres prit leur place et il se sentit faiblir. Il invoqua un puissant bouclier qui l'entoura et il se permit un instant de repos afin de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

Ron, Blaise et Hermione plus loin étaient en train de se battre avec rage et ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien apparemment. Cela soulagea le brun de les voir aussi combattif. Au moment où il allait tourner la tête, son regard s'attarda sur un détail qui le fit sourire. Il soupira de bonheur car au loin arrivant en courant de la Forêt Interdite, Drake, tête baissée, fonçait droit sur eux.

Il sauta le groupe qui se battait et atterri entre eux et les autres mangemorts. Et là il se passa quelque chose d'à la fois spectaculaire et magnifique. Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule mais à la place de pousser son hurlement habituel, Drake se mit à cracher des flammes gigantesques ! Les mangemorts ne s'y attendant pas du tout se prirent une douche enflammée qui en brûla plus d'un voire tua…

Le dragon se jeta dans la foule et donna quelques coups de pattes, de queues et de gueule. Il fit un véritable massacre…

Mais quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Harry fronça les sourcils, cela fait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû disparaître. A la place, il continuait encore de se battre en jetant des dizaines de sorts qui ne faisaient que rebondir. Le brun courut et repéra alors Voldemort. D'habitude toujours devant il se trouvait derrière avec trois autres mangemort.

Il leur parlait en regardant le dragon d'une manière trop cruelle et sadique pour penser qu'il lui voulait du bien. Puis il vit le mangemort partir légèrement en arrière lancer un sort dans le vide à côté d'eux. C'est alors que quelque chose fendit l'air. Quelque chose qui petit à petit se matérialisa en une énorme flèche dorée. Sa direction ? Droit vers le cœur de Drake.

Harry eut son sang qui se glaça une demi-seconde et baissa la tête. Les pupilles noires de ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement et il fixa la lance totalement concentré. Tellement qu'il oublia son bouclier et que les mangemorts le remarquèrent. Mais au moment où ils allèrent l'avoir, Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Neville se mirent autour de lui et le protégèrent en détournant tous les sorts de lui.

Le brun ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il regardait toujours la flèche, complètement hypnotisé. La lance du Guerrier était protégée, aucun sort ne pouvait la toucher, et une fois bien lancée, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre sa cible. Elle fila tout droit vers le cœur du dragon qui, occupé, ne voyait rien.

Harry plissa plus les yeux et une forte aura magique l'entoura brusquement. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La lance se mit à bouger légèrement, mais pas assez.

- Empêchez-le ! Entendit-il hurler de la voix de Voldemort.

Cela ne le déconcentra pas d'un pouce, il serra les dents le plus fort possible et la lance bougea encore d'une trentaine de centimètres. Encore un peu et Drake ne serait plus du tout en danger. Mais la lance partait trop vite et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il perdit le contact et s'effondra à genoux.

- Non, chuchota-t-il.

Et la lance le transperça. Heureusement Harry l'avait assez déplacée pour quelle n'atteigne que son bras. Le dragon hurla de douleur et sa rage se décupla. Il tua une dizaine d'homme d'un, cramant tout sur son passage. L'Elu ressentit sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne et il en pleura. Il se releva cependant jetant des sorts un peu partout et courut vers lui.

Il vit Voldemort vert de rage qui cracha comme un serpent avant de disparaitre en transplanant. Les mangemorts encore vivants le suivirent et rapidement le champ de bataille fut rempli d'un véritable silence de mort. Le dragon s'effondra sur le côté alors qu'il gémissait tel un chien blessé. Harry arriva et monta sur sa première patte indemne.

- Ça va aller, Drake. Chuchota-t-il tout tremblant. Ça va aller… Je vais te soigner.

- Harry, chuchota le dragon. N'utilise pas tout ton pouvoir. Fais attention à toi.

- Ça va aller, répéta juste le Griffondor. Je vais… Je vais devoir la retirer, d'accord. Je… Ça va faire mal d'accord. Ça va… ça va juste piquer un peu.

- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi s'il te plaît ! Vas-y !

Le brun se demanda comment il allait l'enlever. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait atteint son but, la lance était redevenue une banale lance en or, sans magie ni protection. Alors Harry la brisa et par magie la déplaça pour la retirer. Le dragon grogna fortement faisant trembler un peu plus les mains de l'homme sur lui. Du sang coula et le brun sut qu'un muscle avait été déchiré. Il s'empressa de tout refermer avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang.

Cela lui prit un temps fou et une très grande énergie mais il arriva tout de même à le soigner en grande partie. Il sentit une fatigue incommensurable le prendre, entre la flèche et le soin, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors le dragon l'attrapa de sa patte valide et le fit sauter sur son dos.

Le dragon se mit à boiter lentement vers la Forêt Interdite mais Ron se mit devant lui les bras levés.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dragon ! Il est mal en point. Te guérir n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Donne-le-moi !

Le dragon baissa la tête et poussa Ron d'un coup de museau. Le roux n'insista pas quand il le vit déplier ses ailes et s'envoler.

- Fais attention à lui ! Je te plume si tu lui fais quoique se soit ! S'écria le Griffondor.

- Ron, chuchota Blaise. Les dragons n'ont pas de plumes.

Le roux se tourna vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je sais… J'ai confiance…

Drake qui avait entendu sourit intérieurement. Sa patte le lançait légèrement mais Harry avait fait du bon boulot. Il se sentait mieux que tout à l'heure. Comment n'avait-il pas fait attention à cette arme ? Il se sentait tellement puissant, tellement fort qu'il ne faisait plus attention. Pourtant il devrait car en combattant ainsi, il se mettait une cible sur le torse.

Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur les manières dont il pourrait être tué. Il aurait dû le faire bien avant. Arrivé à leur grotte, Drake posa Harry en le faisant glisser de sur son dos et s'enroula autour de lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée où Harry dormit avec plaisance.

Le soir venu, quand il se réveilla, le brun avait très, très chaud. Il passa la tête dans le seul trou que Drake avait laissé pour qu'il respire et tomba nez à nez avec la tête du dragon qui sourit et sortit une langue pour lui lécher le visage. Harry éclat de rire. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il allait tellement bien que s'en était troublant. Il n'était même pas fatigué ! Comment Drake avait-il fait ? Avait-il de la magie en lui qui l'aurait soigné ?

- Comment va ta patte, Drake !?

- Elle va bien, petit homme. Merci pour tout ! C'était dangereux pour toi, n'empêche.

- Mais je vais beaucoup mieux ! Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi quand je t'ai soigné, je ne me suis tué pas ? C'est fou.

- Le sang et l'aura magique de dragon peuvent décupler la magie des sorciers. Tu sais, c'est pour ça que nous sommes tant rechercher.

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- Mais Draco n'est pas un dragon !

Drake se traita intérieurement d'imbécile.

- Avec Draco j'ai eu la même sensation, c'est bizarre non ?

- Qui est Draco ?

- Oh ! C'est… C'est un ami… Enfin peu importe. Tu veux que je termine de te soigner ?

- Non, Harry, je guéris vite ! Ça ira !

- Tu as craché du feu ! S'extasia brusquement le brun en poussant sa queue pour sortir de la fournaise qui le faisait transpirer. C'était magnifique ! Mais comme as-tu fait ?

- Je suis un dragon, Harry !

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'était entraîné pendant longtemps avant d'y arriver. Mais lui aussi avait aimé faire ça. C'était vraiment très drôle et cela lui faisait tout plein de frissons dans le corps.

- C'était super ! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je rentre ! Je veux voir si tout va bien… S'il n'y a pas des blessés, des morts ou…

- Tu veux voir si ce « Draco » va bien ?

Le brun allait répondre quand il comprit que c'était ironique. Son visage s'attrista :

- Tu m'en veux ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Non. Non, je ne t'en voudrais jamais Harry ! Cours le retrouver ! Je t'attends ici… Tu verras quand tu reviendras, j'aurais guéri !

Harry sourit et courut vers la sortie. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le dragon et lui murmura :

- A demain soir !

- A demain, petit Griffondor.

Le brun sourit. Et sortit rapidement. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver Draco pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait et s'il allait bien. Il courut rapidement jusqu'à Poudlard où tout était vraiment calme. Il pénétra la grande porte puis la Grande Salle où tous était là, à manger et discuter. Ron se leva en le voyant et sourit. Harry se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il en fit de même avec Hermione puis Blaise.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Super ! On a été bichonné par Mme Pomfresh qui nous a soignés.

Le sourire d'Harry se fanât un peu alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout dans la salle sans voir ce qu'il recherchait ardemment.

- Où est Draco ?

- Je ne sais pas, haussa les épaules le roux. On ne l'a pas vu de…

- Il était dans sa chambre tout à l'heure ! Je crois qu'il était blessé au bras mais il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne m'a pas écouté !

- Quel bête, soupira Harry en faisant demi-tour.

Mais à peine sortit-il de la Grande Salle que Draco l'interpella. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et courut vers lui. Il lui sauta dessus et le Serpentard le rattrapa d'un seul bras. Harry entoura ses jambes sur sa taille et l'embrassa avec fougue, se fichant complètement des regards surpris de tous. Draco répondit avec un rire au fond de sa gorge.

- Tu es tout crasseux ! Rit Harry. Blaise m'a dit que tu avais passé la journée dans ta chambre mais tu n'as pas prit de douche ?

- Hé ! Tu n'es pas tout propre non plus, petit homme.

Le brun éclata de rire et l'embrassa encore en prenant ses joues dans ses mains. Le blond le reposa car il sentit la fatigue du dragon l'ensevelir. Harry vit la douleur sur son visage et plissa les yeux. Il poussa alors sa chemise du côté droit et découvrit son bras ensanglanté. Le brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant tout le sang mais Draco le rassura :

- La plaie est fermée, ne t'inquiète pas… Ça m'a prit toute la journée, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris de douche.

- Tu aurais dû m'attendre ! Je te l'aurais refermé rapidement.

Draco ne répondit pas et Harry fit la moue. Puis soudain, il murmura en l'attrapant par la main.

- Viens…

Le brun l'emmena sans qu'il ne fasse d'histoire et le blond eut le cœur palpitant quand il remarqua qu'il l'amenait dans sa chambre. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir et Harry l'installa sur son lit. Il partit dans la salle de bain où il revint avec un gant humide et chaud. Il regarda alors Draco en lui demandant la permission silencieusement et celui-ci hocha.

Il retira doucement sa chemise pleine de sang et la laissa tomber au sol. Il remarqua que son débardeur blanc au niveau du flanc était plein de sang aussi. Comment avait-il pu en perdre autant sans tomber dans les pommes !? Harry eut le cœur au bord des lèvres en commençant à l'essuyer.

Il dut faire appel à un seau d'eau pour rincer son gant tellement il y avait de sang. Il effaça du doigt la cicatrice qui ressemblait maintenant à une étoile et sourit quand il eut fini, heureux de son œuvre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry passa son gant sur son cou puis sa joue sans qu'il le lâche des yeux. Quand il essuya au coin de ses lèvres, Harry fut très attiré par un tout nouveau désir. Un désir totalement charnel… Il se pencha, pour une fois au dessus de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer ou regretter et l'embrassa plus fort. Harry ne remarqua même pas le gant glisser de ses doigts. Il monta à genoux sur le lit et le Serpentard le serra dans ses bras pour le coller contre lui. Il recula plus dans le lit et se coucha, Harry au dessus de lui. Leur baiser dura, ne voulant absolument pas s'arrêter.

Draco retira sa veste et le brun passa ses mains sous son débardeur. Elles glissèrent sur son torse aux muscles si bien dessinés. Le brun ne voulait pas réfléchir, parce qu'il aurait l'impression qu'ils allaient trop vite. Cependant, les pensées vinrent d'elles-mêmes. En effet, il n'avait même pas encore déterminé la nature de leur relation. Etaient-ils amis ? Petits amis ?

Devait-il vraiment oser lui donner son corps alors qu'il ne savait pas où était son cœur ? Etait-ce un crime de sa part que de le désirer autant alors qu'il était restait si vague sur ses sentiments ? Etait-il si méchant ? Il mit fin au baiser en se relevant légèrement, essoufflé. Le blond le regarda longuement et sourit avec joie. Il se releva alors sur les coudes et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime… Laisse-moi rester ici cette nuit… Laisse-moi m'endormir dans tes bras et te regarder te réveiller.

Le brun le fixa un long moment. Finalement il se dit qu'il laisserait toutes ses réflexions à demain et il lui offrit son baiser très chaste.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Alors, heureux comme jamais, Draco l'attrapa brusquement et le fit tomber en dessous de lui. D'un geste habile, il ôta ses chaussures et celles du brun qu'il balança hors du lit. Les rideaux furent tirés et Harry lança son habituel sort d'insonorisation. Le blond finit par le prendre par le menton et l'embrasser avec douceur. Harry poussa un soupir de bonheur.

* * *

Ron tenait la main de Blaise en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il allait le ramener dans sa chambre et ils firent comme toujours, le trajet silencieusement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, le noir l'ouvrit et remarqua que la chambre était vide. Draco risquait sûrement de revenir très tard encore. Le roux se gratta l'arrière de la tête, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais finalement s'abstint et lui fit un sourire triste :

- Bonne nuit Blaise.

- Attends… Fit-il en rougissant énormément, luttant contre sa timidité. J'aimerais… te dire quelque chose et je voudrais… Enfin… Tu veux passer la soirée avec moi ? J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Le regard de Ron s'illumina et il sourit.

- Oui ! Avec plaisir ! Je dirais même plus, je n'y croyais plus à ce que tu me le demandes.

Blaise regarda parterre tant il était gêné. Il se poussa et Ron rentra dans la chambre. C'était celle des Préfets normalement mais en apprenant que Draco était un traitre, le deuxième n'a plus voulu pénétrer la chambre, avait fait ses affaires et été parti. Blaise en avait profité pour s'installer avec son meilleur ami.

Il y avait donc une petite salle commune avec un canapé, et trois portes dont deux qui menaient aux chambres et une à la salle de bain. Blaise lui présenta le canapé et ils s'assirent ensemble l'un contre l'autre.

- De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on discute alors ? Fit gaiement le Griffondor alors qu'il l'attrapa par les épaules pour poser son dos sur son torse.

Ainsi, Blaise perdit tous ses moyens et se cacha la tête dans ses genoux. Ron rit un peu et posa la sienne sur son crâne.

- De nous, bredouilla le noir dans sa barbe. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble… ? Est-ce que tu m'appartiens ?

- Si je t'aime ? Je pense que oui…

- C'est vrai ?

- Blaise, je ne t'embrasserais pas si ce n'était pas le cas ! Surtout un homme ! C'est obligé que je t'aime. Tu es si doux, si calme et fragile. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras tout le temps et de t'embrasser quand je veux.

- Alors on est ensemble ?

- Ça dépend, tu m'aimes toi ? Le taquina-t-il en connaissant très bien sa réponse.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je t'aime depuis longtemps ! J'a… J'arrive enfin à te le dire, je suis tellement heureux.

- Il était temps qu'on se parle hein ? Pour la dernière question, sache que je t'appartiens du moment que tu es mien aussi. Mais fait attention, il m'arrive d'être extrêmement jaloux…

- Oui, j'ai pu voir ça. Mais tu sais, cela ne me déplait pas du tout. Au contraire.

Blaise avait fini par poser sa tête sur son torse et rabaisser ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de son odeur et de sa voix au maximum. Il l'avait trop regardé de loin, il le connaissait visuellement par cœur, maintenant il faisait place à ses autres sens. Ron lui parla beaucoup alors que lui resta silencieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui dit qu'il l'avait trouvé très courageux aujourd'hui et tous les jours où ils s'étaient fait attaqué. Il lui raconta comment il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance et comment son cœur l'avait trahi. Il lui avoua qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment être homosexuel mais que c'était juste lui.

Blaise demanda à Ron de rester pour la nuit et celui-ci hésita. Il y avait Harry… Et s'il faisait une autre crise ? Il se dit alors que si Draco n'était toujours pas rentré c'est qu'il devait sûrement être avec lui. Il eut une pensée pour Hermione mais il sut qu'elle le gronderait s'il l'utilisait comme excuse pour rentrer.

Le roux n'avait pas peur du tout. Car il savait qu'il désirait le brun de toutes ses forces. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment si prendre et avait peur de le décevoir. Au pire, se dit-il finalement, il y avait bien une première fois à tout. Ensuite il se traita de pervers car le Serpentard ne pensait peut-être qu'à une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans arrière pensées.

- Je veux bien…

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent et se mirent au lit. Le noir se colla contre son petit ami qui se releva légèrement pour le toiser de haut. Torse nu, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une si belle musculature. Il était même plus musclé que lui mais aussi beaucoup plus fin et petit. Donc Ron ne se sentait pas du tout inférieur à lui, pensant qu'il n'était pas laid à regarder non plus. C'est exactement ce que pensait Blaise qui cette fois-ci ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

- Je peux t'embrasser, chuchota le rouquin avec un visage très sérieux.

- Ne demande pas, sers-toi…

Ron sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur. Son désir monta à chaque soupir de Blaise quand ses mains baladeuses se mirent à le toucher. Oui, il faut bien apprendre un jour…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Un joli rapprochement pour les deux petits couples, non? Alors, alors, qu'arrivera-t-il à Draco maintenant qu'il a eu le corps d'Harry, celui-ci va-t-il lui dire je t'aime? ;)_  
**

**_Merci pour vos reviews!_**

**_A bientôt._**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	12. Trahison et Absence

**Chapitre 11 : **Ta trahison fait aussi mal que ton absence.

* * *

Harry se réveilla ce jour-là, dans un pur cocon de soie. Il pourrait se frotter des heures sur cette peau si douce et ne jamais s'en lasser. Il pourrait passer la journée ici, dans ses bras, sans boire, sans manger. Il leva une main et se frotta les yeux. Il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui. Ses jambes nues s'entremêlèrent aux leurs et son ventre vint se coller au sien.

Quand il put ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur deux lagons gris d'une intense brillance. Le blond semblait bien réveillé et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis combien de temps il l'était, à le regarder.

- Bonjour, murmura Harry en souriant.

- Salut… Bien dormi ?

Le brun hocha la tête et lui retourna la question.

- Mieux que jamais. Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu dors…

Il rougit et se moqua :

- Tu n'as pas fait long feu hier, tu t'es endormi comme une pierre. Tu devais vraiment être fatigué.

- Oui… Excuse-moi.

- Non, non, ça va… J'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu tes yeux se fermer tous seuls après… après ça, fit-il en prenant un nouveau fard.

- Tu as aimé, s'inquiéta-t-il brusquement. Comme c'était ta première fois, je me suis dit qu'elle devrait être inoubliable.

- Et elle l'a été… Draco. C'était super. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été autant comblé…

Harry s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Il disait vrai, cette nuit avait été la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et se réveiller, comme cela, bien au chaud avec celui que vous aimez… Le brun soupira, oui il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et maintenant il fallait qu'il lui dise. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, rien ne sortit.

Il n'y arrivait toujours pas car il avait dans son cœur encore trop d'amour pour le dragon. Il se redressa et s'étira sous le regard désireux du blond. Harry tomba sur son débardeur plein de sang et murmura :

- Il te faudra des nouveaux habits, tu ne vas pas te balader avec ceux-là.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me prêter un t-shirt, j'irais me changer dans ma chambre.

- Ok. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr !

Harry se retourna et s'installa sur lui, la tête sur son torse.

- C'est bientôt les vacances…

- Oui, soupira Draco.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Je ne vais pas te voir pendant deux semaines…

- Draco, je voulais te demander si tu voulais abandonner ta « Cabane » pour venir avec nous ?

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien tu sais… Ce serait super si… Tu serais plus en sécurité avec nous et je m'inquièterai moins ! S'il te plaît.

- Tu veux que je déménage au Terrier ?

- Non, depuis que nous avons été attaqués, le QG de l'Ordre a été déplacé dans un autre endroit bien plus sûr. Toi et Blaise, vous pourriez venir passer les vacances et habiter là le temps que Voldemort se décide à en terminer avec cette guerre ! En plus… Tu me manqueras pendant deux semaines…

Le blond sourit et soupira :

- Puisqu'il le faut ! Je devrais me sacrifier !

Harry rit de bon cœur et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Draco à jouer avec les cheveux du brun et ce dernier à dessiner des cercles sur son ventre.

- Il faudrait qu'on se lève non ? Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

- Oui sûrement.

Ils rirent et eurent du mal à se lever entre les baisers et les caresses. Ils prirent une douche ensemble et Draco soupira de bien être, lui qui adorait être propre. Harry prêta un t-shirt, pourtant le plus large qu'il avait, à son amant puis fit la moue en voyant ses abdos seyants déborder à travers le vêtement.

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude car Draco se cachait beaucoup derrière ses chemises et ce dernier fut sûr d'avoir vu le tout nouveau désir qu'il avait réveillé la veille passer dans ses yeux. Il sourit encore plus quand cette fois c'est une grosse jalousie qui éprit ses joues quand il remarqua en lui tendant sa chemise pleine de sang :

- Finalement, mets-là aussi !

Draco éclata de rire et la prit en attrapant sa main au passage. Il prit sa cravate rouge et l'enfila autour de son cou en le tirant doucement vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, petit homme. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre me voit à part toi…

- Alors mets la chemise, bouda-t-il.

Le blond rit et ils prirent leurs affaires. Harry s'arrêta un instant. Il regarda à son insu son amant avec une sensation de déjà vu. Les mots « petit homme » sortait souvent de sa bouche, et il trouvait cela plus que mignon. Il aimait bien ce surnom, tout à fait valable puisqu'il était en effet beaucoup plus petit que le blond. Mais il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui l'appelait ainsi. Quelqu'un de très, très gros. Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'il avait du mal à lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Parce que Draco ressemblait beaucoup à Drake et qu'il avait peur de les confondre ? De qui était-il en train de tomber amoureux ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. A aucun des deux…

- Je vais te laisser et aller me changer. Le coupa dans ses pensées le Serpentard.

- Oui, fais vite ! S'empressa-t-il en redescendant sur terre et remettant ses réflexions à plus tard.

Draco l'embrassa encore longuement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à le lâcher, sentant son cœur déborder d'allégresse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait l'impression de vivre un véritable rêve. Il partit en reculant ne voulant pas le quitter et vit le brun tendre la main vers lui juste avant de sentir le mur contre sa tête.

Deuxième fois qu'il se prenait un mur.

Le Griffondor pouffa dans sa main alors que le blond se massa la tête, lui fit un sourire désolé et partit rapidement, à l'endroit cette fois. Harry hocha négativement la tête et sursauta comme un fou quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Neville et Dean qui souriaient d'amusement.

- Il est distrait l'ex-Prince de Serpentard !

- Euh… Oui… Rougit Harry.

- On y va ? J'ai la dalle !

Le brun hocha et ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle où Ron, Hermione et Blaise les attendaient. Quand Harry s'installa après avoir dit bonjour, il fut directement attaqué par Ron qui s'exclama :

- On n'a pas vu Draco rentrer, tu ne saurais pas où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Et bien… Il est allé se changer et prendre son sac… Mais attends que je sache… Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu dans ton lit, Ron ! Et pourquoi « on » ?

Blaise rougit en baissant la tête dans son café alors que Ron lui faisait un petit clin d'œil.

- Je faisais la même chose que toi j'imagine !

Ils passèrent un moment tranquille à manger alors que Ron et Blaise était sur leur petit nuage. En dessous de la table, il se tenait par la main à l'insu de tous et le roux la caressait avec douceur. Bientôt, Draco arriva en robe de sorcier et Harry en fut content. Il s'assit à ses côtés et sourit aux autres.

- Bien dormi tout le monde ?

- Très bien ! Répondirent-ils tous en continuant leurs petites affaires.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry attrapa Ron et Hermione par le bras et ils partirent devant car ils avaient certaines choses à dire, Blaise et Draco un peu plus loin traînait la patte.

- Alors ?

- J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai décidé enfin de discuter avec lui.

- Ah… Et ?

- Et, je lui ai appris d'autre chose… qu'il ne connaissait pas…

- Et ?

- Draco…

- Allez, dis-moi…

- Et bien il est vraiment, vraiment bon… Et encore, il n'a aucune expérience. T'imagine plus tard ?

- Non, je préfère ne pas imaginer !

- Et toi avec Harry ? Alors c'est vrai que c'est sa toute première fois. Je veux dire avec Ron, c'est sa première fois avec un homme, mais lui…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'en suis tellement heureux d'avoir été sa première fois. C'était vraiment magique.

- C'est toi ou c'est lui… ?

- Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître c'est lui qui a commencé.

- Mais alors… Il ne t'a toujours pas dit je t'aime ?

- Non… Fit-il un peu tristement. Il n'est pas prêt je crois. Mais la nuit d'hier soir doit avoir altérer son jugement, j'en suis pas loin.

- Tu ne pries pas pour qu'il ne te le dise jamais ?

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je n'attends que ça !

- Mais tu seras transformé à tout jamais ! J'aurais… J'aurais un dragon comme meilleur ami.

- Tu as déjà un dragon comme meilleur ami, Blaise ! Mais en fait… Tu vois, je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que de l'entendre dire je t'aime et je donnerais n'importe quoi, même mon humanité, pour l'entendre…

Draco sourit et soudain leva la tête subitement. Le trio de Griffondor un peu plus loin s'était arrêté et du coup, le blond en fit de même en tirant Blaise vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le blond le pria de se taire alors que son oreille de dragon était en train de secrètement écouter leur conversation.

- Drake n'est pas au courant ? Disait Hermione en regardant Harry qui se sentait gêné.

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit en fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je l'aime. Et c'est ce qui m'entrave auprès de Draco. J'aimerais franchement… Je veux dire…

- Tu devrais lui dire ! Tout lui dire. Dis lui que tu l'aimes mais que ton cœur est à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que cela te soulagerait et tu pourras te consacrer à Draco entièrement.

- Oui mais… C'est injuste car j'aime Drake plus que tout, et… Je vais lui faire du mal. Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai pas envie de choisir !

- Mais Harry, tu sais que c'est assez méchant que de vouloir sortir avec deux personnes en même temps. Il faut que tu en perdes un car sinon, c'est les deux que tu perdras si un jour ça se sait !

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec Drake, mais je l'aime !

- Alors va lui dire ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes mais pas assez pour que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Tu as raison… Je vais lui dire ce soir…

- Ah, tu le vois ce soir ? Où ? J'aimerais bien le voir, cet homme…

Le brun ne répondit pas et il tourna la tête vers Draco qui se détourna vivement la tête.

- Il va tout dire à Drake ! Chuchota-t-il à Blaise.

- Quoi ?

- Il veut se consacrer uniquement à moi et s'il n'arrive pas à me dire « je t'aime » c'est parce qu'il pense trop au dragon.

- Mais Draco, tu vas être transformé en moldu si cela arrive.

- Et tu imagines ! Je ne pourrais plus le protéger ! Tant que Voldemort est encore en vie, cela ne doit pas arriver.

- Il ne doit pas te voir, Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne doit pas voir Drake.

- C'est impossible, s'il ne le voit pas ou s'il disparaît, Harry le prend très mal et son cœur fragilisé va se faire attaquer par Voldemort !

- Tu n'as qu'à le réparer. Fais en sorte qu'il ne pense pas à Drake, c'est juste trois jours ! Après c'est les vacances…

- Justement, il aura l'envie de lui dire au revoir pendant deux semaines…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Draco ! C'est soit ça, soit tu prends le risque d'être transformé en moldu à vie ! Le seul truc bien c'est que tu ne seras pas un dragon et qu'Harry et toi pourrait être ensemble mais tu imagines ? Déjà sa réaction parce qu'il faudra bien que tu lui dises pour ne pas qu'il attende un dragon qui ne reviendra plus. Et en plus, si Voldemort l'attaque tu seras complètement inutile, voire un danger pour lui. Parce que je sens que même moldu tu vas faire un truc irresponsable et si tu meurs, c'est la mort assurée de l'Elu…

Le regard de son meilleur ami s'attrista plus que ne l'aurait voulu Blaise. Il regretta amèrement ces paroles, il ne voulait pas être si direct mais il devait comprendre que c'était dangereux tant que la guerre ne serait pas finie. Qu'Harry dise à Drake qu'il l'aime après que Voldemort soit déchu et tout ira pour le mieux.

Draco s'en voulait. Maintenant qu'il avait Harry prêt de lui, il n'avait plus besoin du dragon. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas pour son presque petit ami, très attaché à lui. Et quand Harry lui aura dit je t'aime, il aura besoin de lui mais ne verra qu'un dragon. Pour la première fois, Draco se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui dire la vérité et le laisser choisir.

Mais il savait que si Harry était au courant, jamais il ne lui dirait ce qu'il désir entendre par-dessus tout. En plus, s'il le disait sans faire exprès il s'en voudrait, alors que s'il le disait sans savoir, il lui en voudrait à lui et c'était mieux ainsi.

- Je n'irais plus le voir en dragon. Mais pour qu'il n'y aille pas, il faudrait que je dorme avec lui, les trois nuits qu'il reste. S'il accepte.

- Oh je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre !

* * *

- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai… Je dois voir un ami… répondit Harry en évitant son regard.

- Qui est plus important que moi ?

- Oui… Enfin je veux dire non ! Enfin… Je dois dire vous êtes tous les deux très importants pour moi.

- Je suis choqué, Potter !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, chuchota Harry en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Draco sentit sa tristesse et soupira. Il regarda Ron et Hermione qui fronçaient les sourcils, mécontents de son comportement envers le brun. Blaise, lui, se mordait la lèvre. Il ne souhaitait pas intervenir afin d'aider son meilleur ami mais il fallait qu'il réussisse à le faire changer d'avis. Et mieux que ça car pour l'instant il ne réussissait qu'à le rendre malheureux et énerver les deux autres.

- Excuse-moi, soupira le blond en laissant tomber.

Il attrapa sa tête et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Harry eut très envie de lui dire qu'il pourrait venir après sa rencontre, sauf qu'à chaque fois ses nuits avec Drake se terminait tard, vers les trois heures, il ne pouvait lui demander de rester éveillé jusque là. Il fallait donc qu'il refuse son offre même si l'envie était là. Mais tout irait mieux après qu'il est vu le dragon.

Il eut l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il lui demande la permission avant de dire quoique se soit qui les engagerait dans une relation sérieuse. Pour Harry bien sûr, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, mais Draco devait être rassuré lui aussi car jusqu'à lors il ne lui avait pas vraiment prouvé qu'il était complètement sérieux !

- Cependant il faudra que tu me le présentes cet « ami » ! Je suis vraiment… curieux ! De le rencontrer…

Il avait appuyé le mot « curieux » en feignant la jalousie ce que Ron tomba dans le panneau directement.

- Tu peux dire que tu es jaloux, Draco ! Personne ne t'en voudra, au contraire !

Harry rougit puis il s'illumina d'un sourire :

- Oui je te le présenterais !

- Et nous, s'indigna Hermione.

- Bien sûr à vous aussi ! Tu vas voir, rajouta-t-il en revenant vers Draco avec un sourire. Il est merveilleux.

- Je suis certain que de tous les qualificatifs que je pourrais lui trouver, ce n'est sûrement pas le terme que j'utiliserais. Répondit Draco en serrant les dents.

- Arrête d'être jaloux ! Joua Blaise. Je suis persuadé que des deux, tu resteras toujours celui qu'il préfère !

Le blond répondit d'un grognement en buvant un verre de jus d'orange. Il finit de manger et se leva brusquement. Il se pencha à l'oreille du brun et murmura :

- Je serais dans ma chambre si tu changes d'avis… Viens…

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et dit bonne nuit aux autres. Harry le regarda partir tristement.

- Laisse-le, Harry. Il fait son vexé mais ça lui passera vite ! Il t'aime trop pour ça.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime…murmura le brun en faisant une grimace, le regard toujours posé sur là où il avait disparu…

- Ah bon ? S'exclama Blaise. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Je vais lui dire… Mais d'abord il faut que je voie Drake !

Un peu plus tard, Harry partit tranquillement vers la forêt. Malgré son immense envie de le revoir il n'appréhendait pas la rencontre. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et cela n'était pas son fort. Il soupira de frustration en pensant à Draco qui l'attendait sûrement dans son lit en pensant qu'il viendrait le voir.

Peut-être écourterait-il sa soirée avec Drake pour aller le voir. Il pensa que c'était horrible d'être déchirer en deux comme cela. Il arriva à la grotte et appela Drake quand il vit qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il s'assit ensuite par terre en attendant sagement mais quand une heure passa, il comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Harry dépité se leva et partit, le regard triste et le cœur lourd. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là le seul jour où il avait décidé de lui parler !

En passant la grande porte, il s'arrêta soudainement. Que faire ? Draco l'attendait peut-être toujours. Il soupira et décida de jeter un tout petit coup d'œil. Mais quand il arriva près de la porte, il se traita mentalement de profiteur et fit demi-tour… Pour se retrouver dans les bras de Draco qui éclata de rire à son sursaut. Heureusement qu'il avait reconnu son odeur car sinon, son pauvre amant aurait fini en brochette tant il lui avait fait peur. L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur très fortement.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai vu ça. Je rentre de ma ronde. Tu me cherchais ?

- Drake n'est pas là… Chuchota-t-il très tristement.

- Oh… Je suis désolé pour toi…

Draco releva son menton et l'embrassa doucement.

- On va se coucher ?

- Oui…

- Dans ma chambre ?

- Oui…

- Dans mon lit…

- Oui… Dit Harry encore plus doucement.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. La disparition de Drake le touchait plus que de raison. Il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de Draco qui lui retira sa robe de sorcier et la déposa avec son sac sur le fauteuil. Quand il revient, il put voir ses émeraudes d'un vert profond se brouiller de larmes.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et il se sentit tellement honteux qu'il se cacha les yeux d'une main. Draco savait que c'était de sa faute. Il se demanda encore s'il avait prit le bon choix que de ne rien lui dire. Peut-être aurait-il dû tout lui dire… Que devait-il faire ?

Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pensa utile en le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Harry répondit presque désespérément en attrapant son t-shirt dans ses poings serrés. Draco le poussa sur le lit et le renversa dessus. Il lui monta dessus sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il se dit que c'était mal. Il était en train d'utiliser sa tristesse pour arriver à ses fins. Alors dans un dernier baiser tout doux il se sépara de lui et s'installa à côté de lui. Harry ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes et se tourna sur le côté immédiatement pour se caler contre le ventre de son amant en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

- Draco… Continue s'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec toi alors que tu es très malheureux Harry. Ce serait en profiter ! Je veux que tu en aies vraiment, vraiment envie comme moi. Pas par compensation.

- Je suis un monstre, pleura Harry.

Et Draco eut envie de se mettre une bonne gifle. Il se leva et finit de déshabiller son brun jusqu'au caleçon. Il en fit de même avec lui et se glissa dans le lit prenant Harry dans ses bras. Finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire penser à autre chose. La nuit appartenait à Drake et il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas sa place à part hier. Il caressa du pouce ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se calme et celui-ci finit par rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder.

- Merci… Chuchota-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Fais-moi plaisir et endors-toi d'accord ? Demain ça ira mieux…

- D'accord… Tu m'embrasses ?

Draco gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser sans aucun arrière pensée, juste un baiser complètement amoureux et réconfortant. Le brun le sentit et sourit contre sa bouche. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et ne mit pratiquement rien pour s'endormir. Cette nuit-là fut encore très douce pour lui…

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut le même cinéma. Harry était de plus en plus triste quand il pensait à Drake. Il avait la larme facile en sachant qu'il ne reverrait pas le dragon avant son retour à Poudlard, s'il décidait de se montrer seulement. Cependant après, il allait très bien. Il suffisait qu'il s'endorme dans les bras d'un Draco qui le réconfortait de manière très douce. Puis qu'il déjeune avec lui, et qu'il le tienne par la main.

Du coup ce côté un peu bipolaire frisa le jeune homme qui se trouva à fleur de peau. Il s'enfermait tout seul dans un mutisme non volontaire. Draco pensa que si les deux semaines devraient se passer comme ça, il craquerait et lui dirait toute la vérité. Il était déjà si triste et se trouvait bien cruel. Quel coup affreux il allait lui faire…

Draco se confia à Blaise qui n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas su qu'Harry le prendrait aussi mal même avec le Serpentard dans ses bras. Cependant il était contre le fait de tout dire au brun. Pas maintenant. Tant que Voldemort n'était pas tué, il ne devait pas se trahir car si le brun le prenait très, très mal, il sera déconcentré lors de la bataille finale. Draco avait juste murmuré qu'il l'avait déjà trahi.

Le soir venu, encore une fois, Draco retrouva Harry devant sa chambre, les yeux bouffis par les pleurs.

- Harry si tu continues comme ça, Voldemort va réussir à rentrer en toi de nouveau !

- Non… Je suis heureux tout de même. Parce que tu es là.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui… Tu es là alors je suis heureux. Mais j'ai si mal. Il ne veut plus me voir. Est-ce qu'il me déteste ? Parce que… je te préfère à lui ?

- Entre…

Le brun vit ses larmes se sécher plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il soupira et ôta ses vêtements presque mécaniquement. Il se glissa dans le lit du blond qui eut l'envie de lui dire : « fais comme chez toi », mais s'abstint parce qu'il était très heureux de le voir une fois de plus et en bien meilleur état que hier et avant-hier. Draco se déshabilla lentement sans remarquer une seule seconde le regard à demi fermé posé sur lui. Ses larmes furent très vite essuyées.

- Demain nous partons. S'exclama Draco. Deux semaines de vacances. Moi je trouve que ça va faire du bien.

- Je sais… Moi aussi, j'ai envie de souffler.

- Ecoute je sais que ce Drake te manque beaucoup mais… est-ce que tu pourrais faire un effort, rien que pour moi ces deux semaines ! Je suis persuadé qu'il te retrouvera après d'accord ?!

Harry renifla et réfléchit un moment. Puis soudain il se leva, assis, et sourit, étrangement calmé.

- Tu m'as dit… Avant-hier tu m'as dis que si j'avais vraiment envie, tu le ferais.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à sourire. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches et hocha négativement la tête en soupirant. Mais en caleçon, il ne faisait pas vraiment intimidant !

- Répond à ma question.

- Je vais essayer…

Draco remercia sa franchise et s'en contenta. Il grimpa sur le lit et se coucha sur Harry qui enserra son cou de ses deux bras. Juste avant de l'embrasser il chuchota :

- Tu en as vraiment envie ?

- Oui…

- Juste de moi ?

- J'ai envie de toi, Draco. Juste de toi.

Alors, vraiment très heureux, le Serpentard l'embrassa avec fougue.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, prochain chapitre: les vacances d'Halloween au sein du Square Grimmaurd avec Blaise et Draco, après un petit tour à la Cabane pour prendre leur affaire. Mais... qu'elles sont donc ces drôles de marques sur les arbres de leur maison? Harry va-t-il enfin faire le rapprochement?**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	13. La Cabane et Le Square Grimmaurd

_**Réponse à Keikey : Alors, oui, je n'ai pas précisé en effet. Harry et Draco ont bien une relation sexuelle non explicite. Comme je l'ai mis au début, c'est un Lime. Alors oui, j'aurais pu expliciter un tout petit plus pour bien montrer ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, mais j'ai préféré laisser votre imagination prendre le dessus. Et en même temps, habituellement quand deux jeunes hommes bourrés d'hormones qui s'aiment et qui dorment dans le même lit, ça ne finit pas en partie d'échec. *-* Enfin, pas chez moi, en tout cas. (Rires) Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** La Cabane ou le refuge que je t'offre.

* * *

Il est des jours où on n'a vraiment pas envie de se lever. Blaise pensait à ça ce matin. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et n'avait pas envie de se décoincer du bon lit douillé. Il savait que Ron était debout, il l'avait entendu se lever pour aller aux toilettes, pour prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Lui était resté dans le lit car une flemme plus grosse que Poudlard l'avait pris.

Cependant, il sentit que Ron partait et cela lui donna envie de bouger. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse un petit geste, le roux fit demi-tour et se pencha sur le lit pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaise le prit soudainement par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir en le déstabilisant. Ron rit contre ses lèvres.

- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas, fit-il en se relevant légèrement.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Bah oui, il faut que je prépare ma valise. On se rejoint devant la porte, non ?

- D'accord, bouda un peu le noir.

- Eh, ne fait pas cette tête, on va passer les vacances ensemble, ça te fait pas plaisir ?

- Bien sûr que oui, gros bêta…

- Mais dis-moi ! Le Serpentard se rebelle dis donc ! J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi apparemment.

Le noir rougit et Ron l'embrassa doucement.

- Je plaisante, j'aime quand tu te laisses aller, prenant le pas sur ta timidité.

Il se leva après un dernier baiser et le quitta avec un petit clin d'œil. Blaise, déjà bien rouge, se cacha dans le drap lui arrachant un rire. Le Griffondor passa devant la porte du Préfet en chef et s'arrêta. Après un moment d'hésitation, il y tapa fortement dessus. C'est Harry qui lui ouvrit en mettant avec rapidité une chemise, le visage rouge et le sourire aux lèvres. Ron aurait embrassé Draco. Pour une fois, il ne le voyait pas debout avec un visage dépité. Il semblait si reposé, si bien…

- Oui ? Fit Harry après un soufflement.

- On doit aller faire notre valise… Et… euh… Harry, je doute que ce soit ta chemise !

Le brun se regarda, horrifié, puis poussa un soupir. Il avait mit tellement de temps à la mettre cette chemise car Draco l'en empêchait en posant des millions de baisers sur son torse, sa nuque et sa bouche. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout la bonne. Il jeta un regard noir à celui-ci qui était mort de rire et la retira rapidement.

- Laisse moi un moment fit-il à Ron en retournant dans la chambre chercher sa chemise et sa robe de sorcier.

Quand cela fut fait, il sortit après que le blond l'ait attrapé et embrassé une dernière fois et ils retournèrent tranquillement vers la tour Griffondor.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Harry.

- On ne peut mieux… Ah les vacances… J'en rêvais !

- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai hâte de revoir tes parents. Tu penses qu'on pourra faire une belle décoration d'Halloween ? Ce serait marrant de faire des farces.

- Question farce je crois que mes frères vont s'en donner à cœur joie…

- C'est vrai. Ce sera drôle de voir Blaise et Draco crier de surprise ou de peur face à eux. Je pense franchement qu'ils seront leur cible favorite.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, sourit Ron.

Harry le regarda intensément, tellement que le roux se tourna avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien, je me disais que tu étais plus mature qu'eux, c'est bluffant…

- Hé, s'indigna tout de même le jeune homme en le prenant par les épaules pour lui chiffonner le haut du crâne.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendait, ses affaires déjà toutes prêtes.

- Dépêchez vous les garçons, je vous attends en bas !

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, bouches bée.

- Pourquoi en bas ? Fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

D'habitude, elle les attendait sagement dans la salle, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait pressée de descendre. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et s'enquit de passer la porte sans les attendre. Etonné, Harry haussa les épaules et ils montèrent faire leurs affaires. Une fois faites, accompagnés de Neville et Dean dont ils durent éviter leurs questions trop suspicieuses, ils redescendirent rapidement.

Draco était là avec Blaise, Hermione et une jeune femme qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Pansy Parkinson. Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là. Pour eux, elle était une mangemort et pourtant, elle se tenait là, légèrement cachée derrière Hermione, par timidité ou par peur d'être repoussée, ils ne l'auraient su. Les deux garçons décidèrent de remettre leur discussion avec leur meilleure amie à plus tard, sachant qu'elle ferait de toute manière le premier pas.

Ils s'avancèrent et chacun se mirent à côté de son alter égo.

- On y va ? Fit le brun en souriant doucement et attrapant le bras de Draco.

Ils hochèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le quai du Poudlard Express en se mêlant aux autres. Harry se retourna cependant une toute dernière fois vers la Forêt Interdite avec un visage triste ce que Draco n'omit pas de remarquer. Il soupira et glissa sa main dans la sienne, le ramenant sur terre. Il se reçut un sourire forcé avant qu'ils ne reprirent leur route.

* * *

Le départ du Poudlard Express se fit sans accroche. Draco pria que Voldemort n'est pas dans l'idée de le réattaquer parce qu'il devait à tout prix éviter de se transformer. Harry ne devait plus penser à lui. Ils étaient tous les six dans le compartiment où les deux Griffondors qui avaient été mis de côté par leur meilleure amie posaient pleins de question à Pansy Parkinson.

Leur petite discussion leur apprit qu'Hermione et Pansy s'était rapprochée après plusieurs rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque où elles se retrouvèrent d'abord pour les cours et puis finalement comme ça, pour se voir, se parler. Et surtout pour permettre à Pansy de se confier, déboussolée par la guerre. Elle ne souhaitait pas devenir mangemort et avait réussi à trouver en la jeune préfète de Griffondor, le pilier qui lui permettait de dire non. Ensuite, ils essayèrent dans savoir plus sur leur relation et là, Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant toute l'heure où ils l'avaient cuisiner, elle les adorait mais ils en faisaient trop. Pansy était juste une amie.

Draco bientôt en eut marre aussi et fit taire son pas encore petit ami d'un baiser qui fit rirent tout le monde. Blaise, trop timide, ne put que prendre la main de son roux pour lui rappeler qu'il existait aussi, ce qui fit sourire Ron.

Plus tard, Neville et Luna s'incrustèrent dans le compartiment et les discussions reprirent bon train. Sans jeu de mot bien sûr ! Le soir arriva bien vite et le train entra en gare à nouveau sans voir le bout du nez inexistant de la face de serpent. Harry émit l'hypothèse que Voldemort devait sûrement croire qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de quitter Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr.

Quand ils furent tous sur la voie numéro neuf trois quart, Hermione dit au revoir à Pansy en l'embrassant lourdement sur les deux joues, se fichant de l'air gêné de tous, et les deux meilleurs amis du brun lui dirent à plus tard alors qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils prirent en plus les affaires des trois autres pour les emmener directement là-bas et qu'ils aient les mains plus libres.

Harry prit la main de Draco et ils transplanèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent, le brun fut éblouit par la beauté de l'endroit. Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part dans une grande forêt où le vent faisait vibrer les feuilles et craquer les branches.

Harry poussa un cri d'admiration. Blaise s'avança bientôt suivi des deux autres. Ils arrivèrent devant la Cabane qui n'apparut pas aux yeux d'Harry. Il ne vit qu'un petit champ au milieu des arbres, vide. Soudain le brun s'arrêta et scruta quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Il lâcha la main de son amant et s'approcha d'un arbre qui semblait avoir été comme griffé… Griffé par des lames aussi grosses que celles d'un dragon ! Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Un autre dragon était passé par là où était-ce Drake ?

Il fixa les deux Serpentards en fronçant les sourcils mais les deux avaient continué leur route sans remarquer son regard. Alors il se dépêcha de les rejoindre en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils en voyant chacun de ses arbres coupés à coup de griffes. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Ce n'était peut-être pas un dragon. Après tout, ce n'était pas la seule créature qui existait et il se faisait un fantasme de voir un dragon partout. Il sourit en se disant cela. Oui, ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il croyait.

Draco le reprit par la main et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Il obéit sans hésiter et il passa dans quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Comme si une trombe d'eau glacée l'avait enseveli sans qu'il ne soit mouillé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la vieille Cabane se dressait devant lui, petite maison bancale et sale. Complètement vétuste.

Il fut tout de même éblouit par l'endroit et ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Draco et Blaise, roi de la propreté et du confort, avait pu habiter ici pendant tout ce temps. Il soupira en se disant qu'il aurait dû l'aider bien avant. Ils pénétrèrent la maison et Draco lui demanda de rester dans le salon/cuisine pendant qu'ils prenaient toutes leurs affaires.

- Prenez vraiment tout, s'exclama Harry. Hors de question que vous reveniez ici !

Ils avaient ri même si une pointe de honte avait empli leur cœur. C'était sûrement cela qui les avait empêché de le dire à Harry et Ron. Blaise remercia le ciel que Ron ne soit pas là et le pria pour qu'Harry évite les détails avec lui. Quand tout fut pris, ils revinrent dans le salon et sortirent de la Cabane. Blaise regarda sa souche avec un soupir.

- C'est dommage que ça ne soit pas habitable… J'aime bien cet endroit tout de même, je m'y étais habitué.

Draco hocha la tête, d'accord.

- Peut-être qu'après la guerre, fit Harry en comprenant leur tristesse, on pourra retirer tous les sorts que vous avez installés et rendre cette maison confortable. En faire une maison de vacances…

- C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Blaise, il y a plein d'endroit qu'on voudrait vous montrer aussi.

- Comme la cascade à trois kilomètres d'ici. On y allait tous les jours en courant avec Blaise.

- Vous y allez en courant ? Demanda Harry, sidéré.

- Bien sûr, on n'avait pas d'autre chose à faire en même temps.

- Oh ! Ah… Bah je comprends comment vous vous êtes formé alors ! Rit Harry en collant ses mains sur le torse musclé de Draco.

Les deux Serpentards rougirent en riant avec lui. C'est vrai que le sport fut la seule chose qui les empêcha de devenir fous. Le blond regarda les sacs puis la Cabane et se dit que ce n'était pas un adieu mais juste un au revoir. Ils reviendraient ici, retaperait cette bicoque quitte à y mettre toute son énergie et celle-ci deviendra un si bel endroit qu'ils viendraient tous passer des vacances.

- Allons-y… fit le brun en leur tendant la main.

Ils hochèrent et Harry eut juste le temps de regarder à nouveau les arbres d'un air suspicieux avant de transplaner. Il soupira de bonheur en se retrouvant dans la ruelle sombre du douze square Grimmaurd. Il sortit alors un papier et le leur tendit. Draco et Blaise se penchèrent pour lire avant de sursauter car les immeubles onze et treize se fendirent en deux pour laisser place au douze.

Quand la porte se découvrit, Harry les fit entrer en souriant. Les deux Serpentards, pas très sûr d'eux pénétrèrent l'endroit en hésitant. Ils furent accueillis par toutes les personnes présentes, c'est à dire Molly et Arthur Weasley, à peu près toute leur famille sauf Percy, Hermione et Ron, deux trois anciens Aurors recherchés dont Maugrey Fol'œil et Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville et sa grand-mère qui avait décidé d'habiter ici maintenant, Luna et son père pour les mêmes raisons, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin avec leur bébé et d'autres que les Serpentards ne connaissaient pas…

- Bienvenu au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix les enfants. S'empressa de dire Molly en venant prendre Blaise par la main. Fred, George, on monte leurs valises s'il vous plaît !

- Pourquoi nous ? S'exclamèrent les deux frères en obéissant tout de même.

Harry rit et emmena Draco à leur suite pour lui faire faire le tour de la maison.

- On dirait que Blaise est en train de se faire passer un interrogatoire par Mme Weasley, chuchota Draco à l'oreille du brun qui rit.

- Oh, il en sortira indemne, je pense. Ou peut-être que…

- … Mère va sûrement le découper en petit morceau pour avoir converti notre petit frère à la décadente vie d'un homosexuel épanoui ! S'exclama Fred en se retournant.

Il eut un rire diabolique avant de se faire frapper par son jumeau.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Elle va juste lui jeter de l'acide avant de le torturer et le décapiter !

- Vous avez fini tous les deux, s'enquit Ginny en les bloquant brusquement, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle prit sa tête des mauvais jours et les engueula fortement. Draco haussa un sourcil, ne l'ayant jamais vu comme ça. Puis soudain elle se calma et fit un sourire magnifique à Harry en lui faisant un timide coucou de la main. Il n'aima mais alors pas du tout ça et fronça les sourcils. Harry et Draco ne s'étaient plus cachés à Poudlard et tout le monde était au courant pour eux.

Même s'il ne s'était pas encore dit qu'ils étaient un couple, et d'ailleurs le blond comptait éviter d'en parler, car ils ne pourraient malheureusement jamais l'être, tout le monde pensait le contraire et il était sûr que Ginny devait être au courant. Alors si elle ne l'était pas ou faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, il y remédierait rapidement !

- Tu nous laisse passer, Ginny ? Les valises des messieurs sont lourdes !

- Oh ! Se réveilla-t-elle. Oui, oui allez-y.

Les quatre montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage réservé uniquement à Harry et Ron d'habitude. Harry expliqua à Draco que le matin, c'était toujours le bazar et que le roux était de mauvaise humeur s'il était réveillé trop tôt, alors ils avaient laissé le dernier étage aux personnes qui ne faisaient pas beaucoup de bruit, mais seuls les deux garçons l'avaient pris, les autres préférant être avec tout le monde.

Le blond s'exclama qu'il était très silencieux le matin avec un sourire malicieux à Harry et celui-ci comprit qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher des vacances ce qui le ravit. Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la chambre voisine des deux garçons Griffondors, Ron et Blaise arrivèrent alors que ce dernier avait le rouge aux joues.

- Ma mère a été insupportable ! Elle lui a fait promettre de bien s'occuper de moi et lui a donné tous pleins de renseignements comme la nourriture que je préfère et les vêtements que j'aime porter. Bref… Insupportable.

- Ne dit pas ça Ron, ta mère a été très gentille avec moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas dégoutée et au contraire m'a souhaitée la bienvenue dans leur famille comme si nous étions déjà mariés ! Elle ne souhaite que ton bien et je trouve ça super, moi qui viens d'une famille moins…

Il remarqua dans un sursaut alors qu'il était en train de parler et que tout le monde le regardait et rougit brusquement. Ron haussa un sourcil, c'était bien la première fois qu'il émettait un discours aussi long. Le noir termina sa phrase d'un tout petit à peine soufflé : « unie » et ne dit plus rien.

Draco se moqua intérieurement de la timidité de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait toujours aimé comme cela, mais avec lui, il était tellement habitué qu'il avait perdu ce reflexe. Il espéra pour Ron que se soit de même avec lui. Il fallait qu'il mette assez Blaise en confiance et après, il n'aura plus du tout du mal à parler.

Mais bon, il laissa les deux se débrouiller car il avait déjà trop de chose à penser. Peut-être en parlera-t-il avec Ron pour le lui faire comprendre, s'il n'a pas déjà compris, et l'obliger à le garder toute sa vie ! Draco se fit rire tout seul.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites, soupira Ron.

- Draco range ces affaires dans cette chambre.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris ! Mais je veux dire… Et toi Harry ?

- Comment ça… ? Fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron lui fit signe du regard avec un sourire, qui ne passa absolument pas inaperçu aux autres. Blaise rougit et Draco se mordit la lèvre. Le brun fit la moue et sourit à son tour.

- Je pense que je vais prendre cette chambre aussi, s'exclama-t-il en se dépêchant de sortir pour traverser le couloir et aller chercher ses affaires.

- Obliger son meilleur ami à dégager, sourit le blond, mais quelle galanterie !

- Plaints-toi ! Dit Ron en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il prit les affaires de Blaise et les emmena dans sa chambre où Harry s'empressait d'ouvrir ses placards et sortir le peu de vêtements qu'il avait. Il prit sa valise que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient montée mais pas vidée et fit le chemin inverse. Discrètement, il referma les deux portes et sourit à Draco en posant le tout sur le deuxième lit. Le blond l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa goulument.

- Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que quatre lits, ça devient dérisoire.

Le brun rit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ils furent coupé par la voix stridente d'Hermione qui résonna dans le couloir par le biais d'un haut parleur installé il y a peu pour ne pas obliger chaque fois quelqu'un à monter.

- Venez manger, vous reprendrez l'installation plus tard !

Draco grogna qu'il avait plutôt envie de manger un petit brun aux yeux verts ce qui fit rougir le Griffondor en question. Ils sortirent en même temps que Blaise et Ron et ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine où les gens avaient mis la table. Une très, très longue table.

Harry vint saluer Bill et Fleur dont le ventre proéminent la faisait parfois basculer vers l'avant. Le bébé était prévu pour noël et il pria les cieux que la guerre soit finie depuis. Ils s'assirent tous et le repas commença dans la chaleur et la bonne humeur.

Draco et Blaise se sentirent très mal à l'aise au début, peu habitué. Pourtant, l'Ordre fit tout son possible pour les faire parler et les mêler aux conversations. Blaise dont Arthur avait obligé à s'asseoir à ses côtés eut dû mal à aligner plus de trois mots, mais Draco s'amusa bien, surtout qu'Harry l'aida en lui serrant la main tout le long du repas.

Bientôt la conversation tourna autour du dragon et Harry rougit mais Draco resta stoïque essayant de ne pas y prendre part. Un silence se fit autour de la table alors que les elfes libres qui vivaient avec eux dont Dobby servaient le dessert.

- Il semblerait que nous ayant un… espèce de gardien ? Avait lancé Maugrey de son habituel ton bourru et froid.

- Apparemment, sourit Molly qui fut la première à remarquer de quoi il parlait. Il paraît qu'il vit à Poudlard maintenant, c'est ça les enfants ?

- Oui, confirma Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois l'avoir vu regagner la Forêt Interdite après chaque combat.

- Le truc, c'est que je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour savoir où été le Terrier et arriver au bon moment. S'exclama Arthur en croisant les mains sous son menton, coudes sur la table.

Il faisait ça, chaque fois qu'il se voulait sérieux et attentif.

- J'ai fait des recherches, fit Hermione à la surprise d'Harry et Draco. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur cette espèce là. Elle est complètement inconnue ou alors s'est éteinte sans laisser de traces ! Il paraîtrait qu'il n'existe plus de dragon blanc depuis des dizaines de millions d'année.

- C'est le cas, fit l'expert en dragon, Charlie. Moi aussi, j'en ai fait et je ne comprends absolument pas le comportement de ce dragon.

- Tu peux nous en apprendre plus ? Demanda Kingsley.

- Bien sûr ! Les dragons sont réputés comme extrêmement protecteur envers les leurs. Ils ne font en plus aucune différence entre les humains. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des casse-croûtes quand ils n'ont rien de mieux à manger, ou des menaces potentielles. L'attitude de se dragon n'est pas normal. Même pour un dragon dressé par je ne sais qui ! On peut le dresser à tuer mais une fois lâché, il ne faut pas être dans les parages.

- Pourtant celui-là semblait savoir qui était les gentils des méchants ! Remarqua Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est ce qu'il y a d'anormal…

Draco, le visage fermé, se demanda quand est-ce que cette discussion allait se terminer. Ils allaient le trahir auprès d'Harry et ça ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Cependant, tout en dégustant son dessert Charlie continuant alors que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- Il y a deux possibilités ! Soit le dragon a été transformé génétiquement par quelques sorts d'un puissant sorcier tel que… je ne sais pas… Dumbledore ! Qui aurait bien pu mettre une protection de plus à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas bête, fit Fred. Le vieux fou se serait…

- … dit que s'il partait, le dragon prendrait sa relève… continua George.

- … car il est apparu après la mort d'Albus ! Et celle…

- … d'Harry !

Tout le monde les regarda stupéfait et soudain Bill s'exclama :

- Mais comment l'un sait ce que l'autre va dire, bon sang ! Vous faites flipper les gars.

Alors qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, Remus se retourna vers Charlie et lui demanda :

- C'est faisable ?

- Bien sûr… Après tout, Albus a fait des choses extraordinaires alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Donner à un dragon le droit d'intelligence afin qu'il fasse la différence avec ceux qu'il doit protéger à chaque bataille.

- Mais alors comment il arrive à prévoir où et quand elles ont lieu et comment a-t-il fait pour arriver si vite au Terrier !

- Là, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Alors que le silence se faisait et que le cœur de Draco se calmait en pensant qu'il était sorti d'affaire, c'est Harry qui le trahit sans le vouloir en demandant, tout aussi curieux que les autres de savoir ce que Drake était vraiment et d'où il venait car celui-ci ne lui parlait jamais et quand il lui posait des questions, lui répondait trop évasivement :

- Et l'autre solution ?

Charlie réfléchit un moment comme s'il voulait que ses mots ne soient pas pris à la légère et que l'on ne se moque pas de lui.

- Le dragon n'est pas ce que l'on pense…

- Pardon ? Fut la réaction d'à peu près tout le monde sauf Blaise qui écarquilla les yeux à Draco qui lui fit un mini signe négatif pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

- C'est peut-être un sort.

- Non, il est vivant. Il s'est prit une flèche.

- La lance du Guerrier, j'imagine ?

- Euh…

- Etait-elle dorée et si rapide qu'on avait du mal à la voir ? Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de la déplacer sans y parvenir ?

- Oui… Chuchota Harry. Mais j'ai réussi à la déplacer de quelques centimètres afin qu'elle n'atteigne pas son cœur.

- C'est prodigieux, Harry ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu normalement ! La lance a été conçu pour toujours atteindre son but et au moment même où elle est envoyée, elle devient intouchable magiquement ! Heureusement qu'elle a loupé son cœur, car sinon, cela l'aurait tué instantanément. Tu l'as sauvé d'un trépas plus que tu le crois.

- Donc, continua Ron, il a été touché par cette lance, et il saignait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit un simple sort.

- Alors… C'est un humain…

Il eut un long silence après sa déclaration.

- Tu veux dire, fit doucement Maugrey. Un animagus ? Quelqu'un prendrait la forme d'un dragon ? Mais pourquoi se cacherait-il si c'était le cas !

- Parce que c'est l'arme la plus puissante que nous ayons. Il met la pâtée à Voldemort à chaque fois. Tu ne crois pas que si celui-ci apprend qui est le dragon, il fera tout pour le tuer dans sa forme d'origine ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'abstient de dire à qui que soit qui il est vraiment.

Un autre silence se fit alors que tous étaient dans leurs pensées plus ou moins calculatrices.

- Peu importe qui il est, chuchota soudainement Fleur avec un regard d'amour posé sur son ventre rebondi. Moi, je le remercie. Je le remercie de tout mon cœur… Qu'il offre un monde meilleur pour notre fille…

- Tu as raison, hocha Nymphadora en caressant du doigt le nez du petit Tom qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Draco, tête baissée, eut un doux sourire et dut se serrer durement les poings pour ne pas leur dire que ce n'était rien.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Et voilà, un chapitre de moins. Lol._**

**_Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	14. Halloween et Alcool

**Chapitre 13 :** La vie est si douce que même moi je me surprends à l'aimer.

* * *

Draco replaça le drap sur les épaules d'Harry. La tête sur sa main, il se regardait l'un en face de l'autre. Il voyait très bien qu'il y avait des centaines de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elles n'étaient pas pour lui. Elles étaient pour Drake et il sentait qu'il devrait tout de même, en rentrant, laisser Harry avoir l'occasion de lui parler, sinon, il ne le tiendrait plus et lui ferait plus que très mal.

Il maudit cette conversation sur le dragon où ils avaient soulevé des points que de lui-même Harry n'aurait pas fait le rapport. Maintenant, il savait qu'il était peut-être naïf mais pas bête et que de plus en plus, il allait faire le rapprochement entre l'humain et le dragon. Il fallait juste qu'il ne le fasse pas tout de suite.

- Ça va ? Murmura le blond en caressant sa joue.

- Ça va… Je suis juste… un peu curieux… pour le dragon…

- Ah bon ? Est-ce que ça te gêne d'apprendre qu'il serait peut-être l'invention de Dumbledore ou… un humain ?

- L'invention d'Albus, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Et si c'était un humain… ça expliquerait bien des choses…

- Du genre ?

- Euh… Quand… Quand il est arrivé au Terrier. Prévenu par Dora, il a du transplaner directement et se transformer ! Mais maintenant c'est de savoir qui… il est…

Harry était décontenancé. Drake était-il vraiment son vrai nom ? Et surtout pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il avait peur de sa réaction ? Puis il se dit qu'autant, il se faisait du souci et se poser des questions pour rien car le dragon était un véritable dragon. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était de soulever des hypothèses. Seul Drake pourrait lui dire franchement et il savait que s'il lui demandait sérieusement, il le lui dirait.

Draco pensa qu'il s'était fait avoir ! Il avait fait promettre à Harry de ne pas parler de Drake mais comme celui-ci n'avait dit à personne que Drake était le dragon, il pouvait parler du dragon en toute liberté sans que Draco le reprenne sans se trahir. Il en sourit et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire de ne pas poser de question ou de laisser tomber. Tout le monde était intrigué par le dragon et s'il était la seule personne à qui ça n'intéressait pas, il se trahirait aussi. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve le moyen de détourner la conversation sans qu'Harry le voie.

- De toute façon, le dragon est là pour nous protéger non ? Alors comme disait Fleur on devrait le remercier plutôt que de savoir. Parfois il y a des choses qui méritent de rester secrètes.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, imagine que la seule condition pour laquelle le dragon apparaisse et nous protège c'est celle que personne découvre qui il est ou connaisse son secret s'il s'agit bien d'une invention de Dumbledore, ou encore, je ne sais pas moi… qu'il ne se permette pas de parler à quelqu'un… S'il parle… rajouta-t-il bien vite.

- Oh… Oui, tu as peut-être raison…

- On se pose trop de questions plutôt que de laisser les choses telles quelles sont et de les apprécier…

Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco regretta ses paroles. Il était allé trop loin et comme il s'y attendait, le brun se demandait sûrement pourquoi il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais finalement, Harry haussa les épaules et s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour enfouir son nez contre son torse.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Le blond se félicita et l'enserra dans ses bras. Il comprit que la discussion était enfin close et il se coucha correctement pour s'endormir tout contre lui.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas très bonne pour Draco. Il rêva qu'Harry découvre tout et le haïsse au plus haut point. Il l'imagina s'enfuir en courant en lui disant qu'il le détestait puis que, le cœur brisé, Voldemort en profite pour l'engloutir et le tuer. Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sursaut sur cette image funeste, le cœur battant. Il tomba sur une paire d'yeux fatigués qui le regardait avec angoisse. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Harry, assis à califourchon sur lui, se frotta les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de gémir toute la nuit ! Dit-il d'une voix un peu boudeuse par la fatigue.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve… Fit le blond en se relevant sur les coudes.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Quel genre ?

- Oh… Rempli de dragon qui me mangeait tout cru ! C'est de votre faute à trop en parler !

- Mais non, il n'est pas méchant !

- Je sais… Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va. On va aller déjeuner, j'ai faim.

- Attends, s'exclama le blond en l'attrapant et le faisant tomber sous lui. Ma dose quotidienne de câlin du matin !

Le brun éclata de rire sous les baisers brûlants du blond. Mais plus il s'attardait, plus son rire se transforma en gémissement de plaisir et son désir monta en flèche.

* * *

Harry et Draco arrivèrent en bas, lavé et habillé, pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Hermione était là discutant avec Fleur et Bill avec son frère Charlie. Molly leur souhaita bonjour en souriant. Elle était en train de vider une citrouille aussi grosse qu'un chien et Fred et George attendaient derrière avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Eux, ils allaient faire certaines bêtises.

Le petit couple par encore vraiment couple s'installa et déjeuna avec les autres de bon cœur. Une heure après, Ron et Blaise les rejoignirent et le Griffondor s'étonna de voir Harry lever si tôt pour un jour de vacances.

- Draco n'est pas un lève-tard malheureusement. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, rajouta-t-il tout doucement en rougissant.

Il n'osa pas regarder le blond car il n'avait toujours pas eu LA conversation pour dire où ils en étaient tous les deux. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et ne dit rien, au grand désespoir de son amant. Blaise vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et sourit. Après leur petit déjeuner, Draco demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire de la journée et les autres haussèrent les épaules.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de là, alors habituellement, ils rejoignaient la salle de repos et discutaient tranquillement alors qu'Hermione jouait au piano et certains allaient et venaient dans la salle. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, Molly arriva avec sa citrouille d'Halloween qui flottait derrière elle et la posa sur la table.

- Aidez moi à préparer la fête ! Je veux qu'elle soit somptueuse ! Faîtes en une dizaine comme ça !

Elle posa la citrouille sur la table.

- Depuis que les temps sont durs, chuchota Ron aux quatre autres quand elle partit, tout est prétexte à faire la fête pour ma mère. Je pense qu'elle cache sa peur. La peur de mourir ou pire de perdre quelqu'un de proche… Alors… Si on pouvait lui montrer que tout va bien… je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec un sourire et suivirent Molly dans la cuisine pour chercher les autres citrouilles. Chacun la sienne ils passèrent une bonne matinée en riant du résultat. Alors qu'Hermione et Draco en firent une parfaite, celle de Ron ne ressemblait à rien, et celle d'Harry et Blaise avait plus l'air d'ange que de petit démon. Fleur s'était énervée car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa citrouille ne voulait pas se vider tout en ne remarquant magnifiquement pas qu'elle n'utilisait pas le bon sort ce qui acheva les autres.

Après le repas, ils les plantèrent un peu partout dans la maison en rajoutant des décorations telles que des fausses toiles d'araignées, des petits fantômes qui virevoltaient un peu partout et des monstres zombis qui marchaient et attrapaient les passant.

Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, Draco et Blaise furent pris pour cible par Fred et George qui cachèrent toutes sortes de surprise au détour des recoins de la maison. Aussi, Blaise hurla-t-il quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et qu'il fut attaqué par un squelette et Draco se retint juste à temps quand un gouffre s'ouvrit sous lui et qu'il crut tomber. Ils coururent après les jumeaux qui riait à pleins poumons et s'en suivi d'une course-poursuite dans la maison.

Mais les frères Weasley la connaissant trop bien échappèrent à leurs bourreaux en se cachant. Las de chercher, les Serpentards étaient retournés dans les bras de leur amour en quémandant un câlin réconfortant.

- Et Halloween n'a toujours pas commencé, avait ajouté Ron en riant.

- On va avoir chaud aux fesses, gémit Blaise dans son t-shirt.

- Je pense surtout faire une brochette de Weasley avant !

- Pas touche au mien, avait réagit le noir en lui tirant la langue.

Le roux sourit, heureux de cette pointe de protection. Draco s'indigna.

- Trahi par mon meilleur ami !

Ils rirent alors qu'Hermione passa près d'eux en courant.

- Les garçons, je suis poursuivie par les jumeaux !

- J'arrive, grogna le blond avec un air de vengeance sur le visage qui fit rire tout le monde.

Alors qu'il partait Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Attends, il ne va pas leur faire du mal, j'espère ? Demanda-t-il à son petit-ami.

- Euh… Connaissant Draco… J'en suis pas si sûr…

Alors Ron le lâcha pour partir à la recherche de ses frères et du Serpentard qui leur voulait du mal. Blaise bouda et se rapprocha d'Harry qui souriait en déposant la dernière décoration sur le haut de la lampe. Il se mordit la lèvre et soudain se jeta à l'eau.

- On… ne discute pas beaucoup toi et moi… mais je voulais… te demander…

Sous son regard interrogatif, Blaise perdit ses moyens et baissa la tête. Alors Harry descendit de sa chaise et la remit en place. Puis il baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard du noir. Il sourit et murmura :

- Vas-y… Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux !

- En fait… Je voulais te demander si tu es heureux… avec mon meilleur ami…

Le brun fut surpris par cette question puis soudain il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, je le suis. J'aimerais qu'il reste avec moi tout le temps et que jamais il ne se lasse… de moi. Et moi, je peux te retourner la question ?

- Oui ! Oui, je le suis ! C'est un rêve qui devient réalité et… J'en suis si heureux !

- Alors on est deux ! Mais je me disais que tu devrais peut-être un peu plus discuter avec lui sans avoir peur ! Il ne te fera jamais de mal, c'est la première chose qu'il nous a dit de toi. Oublie ta timidité car maintenant tu fais parti de la famille. Notre famille.

Blaise fut touché par ses mots et un sourire tranquille fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Merci. Je vais… essayer.

- Tu es entre de bonne main avec Ron !

- Je le pense aussi.

* * *

La semaine passa très vite. Après la première nuit catastrophique de Draco, les autres furent plus douce et sans accroc. Il profita du corps de l'autre un maximum, sachant que bientôt il n'en aurait plus l'occasion. Des fois, le blond se mettait à part en y pensant. Il trouvait cela injuste… Il finirait par réussir à le faire l'aimer, mais ce n'est que pour partir. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte… Il avait tout gagné ! Son amour était à lui, il vivait un rêve… Et tout serait bientôt fini !

Cependant, dans sa tête, c'était hors de question qu'il finisse moldu. Ce n'était pas le fait de l'être mais plutôt qu'il soit inutile dans cette bataille auprès d'Harry. Blaise avait émit l'hypothèse de faire patienter Harry jusqu'à la fin de la bataille puis de tout lui raconter et de lui demander de dire « Je t'aime » au dragon. Parce qu'après il n'aurait plus besoin de force… Draco avait pensé l'idée plutôt bonne. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il lui raconte tout, et il n'appréhendait pas du tout sa réaction ! Il ne pouvait se risquer à lui dire maintenant car si elle était mauvaise, la douleur serait trop forte et il perdrait face à Voldemort. Il lui dirait tout après.

De toute manière Harry n'oserait pas le lui dire maintenant et Draco ne voulait pas parler de leur relation. Il aurait le temps. Il espéra juste que cette guerre finisse rapidement car cela commençait à lui peser. Il repensait alors au secret qu'il avait avoué avoir à Harry et qu'il ne lui avait pas reparlé comme s'il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important que le blond le lui dirait en temps et en heure…

Du côté de Ron et Blaise, ce dernier passait à la moulinette par Molly et Arthur. Ils ne lui parlaient jamais de sa famille car ils avaient compris que c'était un sujet sensible et le noir les en remerciait. Mais ils lui demandèrent ce que comptait-il faire plus tard, où comptait-il aller, s'il aimait les enfants, s'il comptait adopter.

Blaise de nature pas très bavard bafouillait des oui non sans vraiment répondre aux questions. Il remercia Ron de tout cœur quand il arrivait et l'arrachait de ses parents. Entre eux, ça allait de mieux en mieux. Le roux découvrait des facettes de Blaise qui le faisait l'aimer un peu plus. Comme qu'il avait un petit côté pervers très mignon que sa timidité cachait.

Devenir homosexuel lui parut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. Mais il pensa que ce fut surtout grâce à Harry car comme son meilleur ami partageait cela avec lui, il se sentait mieux. Tout ce qui importait c'était que depuis qu'il était avec Blaise il était deux fois plus heureux. Et depuis qu'Harry était avec Draco, il n'avait plus de crise, ce qui voulait dire que son cœur était parfaitement comblé. Il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde, autant l'un que l'autre.

Il pensa à son futur neveu qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver et cela le fit sourire. Vivement que Voldemort parte, que la guerre cesse et que tout finisse bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles pour cet enfant.

Ils feront tout pour.

Hermione s'ennuya un peu de Pansy. Avec elle, elle avait trouvé la copine parfaite pour travailler et inventer de nouveau sort. Elle l'aimait bien malgré le fait que Pansy ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre. Elle lui avait avoué que ses parents n'étaient pas mangemorts mais ne comptaient pas participer à la guerre d'un côté ou d'un autre ce qu'elle respectait totalement. Il en fallait du courage pour dire non à une vie tranquille afin de faire la guerre.

Elle passa la semaine avec les autres à préparer les festivités tout en pensant au retour qui lui tardait.

Bientôt, Halloween arriva et le soir fut comique. Molly avait acheté des costumes et tout le monde s'était déguisé. Fred et George avait glissé du Whisky Pur Feu dans le ponch sans alcool et rapidement la fête pris une toute autre tournure même si tout resta parfait. Ginny fut rapidement bourré et Molly aussi, ne tenant pas l'alcool.

Draco avait attrapé les deux hommes par le col et Arthur les avait sermonnés fortement. Mais complètement bourré, cela ne ressemblait à rien et ça ne fit que rire les jeunes hommes. Hermione a qui le ponch avait déplu était l'une des rares à tenir debout avec Maugrey qui tenait parfaitement l'alcool, Ron qui n'en avait pas bu aussi, Fleur qui s'interdisait de boire toute boisson à part de l'eau, et quelques autres.

Du coup, ils s'étaient mis à part entre personne civilisée et avait tranquillement discuté. Celle-ci avait rapidement bifurqué vers le dragon protecteur de Poudlard et encore toutes sortes d'hypothèses furent émises. Mais celle comme quoi le dragon serait un humain revint plus facilement.

- Oui, mais qui ? Avait murmuré Maugrey. Si c'était l'un de vous, le diriez-vous ?

- Si j'étais un dragon, commenta Ron, je me la péterais, ça c'est sûr.

Hermione soupira et le frappa sur le haut du crâne. Puis elle réfléchit et proposa :

- Je pense que c'est facile, nous pouvons éliminer pleins de personne : Harry déjà. Moi, Ron et toutes les personnes présentes aux batailles, vous Maugrey, Remus qui est un loup-garou et c'est déjà pas mal.

- Un dragon-garou ! S'exclama Fleur.

- Pardon ?

- Un dragon-garou c'est mignon non ? C'est un dragon-garou.

- Mais, non, ça ne se peut pas… Il se transforme à volonté, il n'y a pas d'histoire de pleine lune.

- Ça marche, bouda la jeune femme. Laissez-moi mon dragon-garou.

Ils rirent et la conversation finit par s'arrêter là, encore avec elle et ils parlèrent d'autre chose. Cependant il n'y en a un que la remarque d'Hermione n'avait pas laissé indifférent. Ron plissa en cherchant une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue pendant les combats.

S'il se rappelait bien, le dragon avait un faible pour Harry. Chaque fois c'était plus lui qui était protégé qu'un autre. Il était persuadé que le dragon ne cherchait pas à protéger Poudlard mais Harry lui-même. Et si le dragon était vraiment une personne, ce serait une personne qui l'aime en secret… Ou pas…

Son regard se tourna vers Draco qui somnolait à demi sur le canapé avec dans ses bras un Harry tout endormi. Quelqu'un qui protégerait Harry coûte que coûte… Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu se battre ou qui prenait toujours la fuite quand le combat commençait. Ou pas…

* * *

Le lendemain de la fête fut catastrophique. Fred et George furent obligés de tout nettoyer en punition au remue-ménage qu'ils avaient provoqué. Ils boudèrent un peu mais Molly les toisait en tapotant sa baguette dans sa main, l'air méchant. Draco se réveilla avec un grand mal de tête et il n'imagina pas celui d'Harry en se levant. C'est pourquoi il le laissa dormir un maximum de temps en se faufilant hors du lit.

Il alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla convenablement avant de sortir de la chambre. Il regarda la porte de la chambre de Ron et Blaise toujours fermée, il dormait donc toujours. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et rit devant la scène rigolote que provoquaient les deux jumeaux qui avaient des gants et un balai serpillère à la main.

- Bonjour… dit-il à tous ceux déjà réveillés.

- Bonjour, Draco ! S'exclama Fleur en souriant. Viens t'asseoir avec moi. Je te fais apporter de quoi manger ?

- Oui, merci ! Alors la soirée d'hier ? Demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir.

- Epouvantable ! C'est pourquoi elle fut réussit pour un Halloween. Certains vont se réveiller déstabilisés, surtout ceux qui ont abusé du ponch sans remarquer qu'il était empoisonné. Enfin, ça ne fait pas de mal de se décontracter un peu.

Draco hocha la tête en prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Bientôt son brun arriva et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'installer en face.

- Tenez, grommela Severus en posant toutes sortes de potion devant eux. C'est pour le mal de tête !

- Que faites-vous là ? S'exclama Harry et Draco en même temps avant de se regarder et de se sourire.

- J'ai été appelé par Molly qui a pensé que certaines personnes auraient un peu mal à la tête ce matin. J'ai pris sur ma réserve et je retourne à Poudlard pour en refaire.

- Dommage vous avez loupé la fête !

- A ce que je vois, je ne peux que m'en féliciter ! Ah, ces jumeaux, ils ont réussi ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait à ton anniversaire ! Bon, bonne journée tout le monde. A lundi, les élèves !

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête et Severus partit. Harry se jeta sur une fiole et but le contenu. Il soupira de bonheur en sentant sa tête s'alléger. Il n'eut aussi plus aucune nausée qu'il avait eue en se levant tout à l'heure. Il put déjeuner tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Blaise et Ron les rejoint.

Ce fut la même chose pour Blaise qui remercia le passage de Severus. Ron, lui, resta un moment à regarder Draco. Quand celui-ci tourna son regard, il finit d'achever de le convaincre. Gris intense comme les yeux du dragon. Le blond haussa un sourcil face aux yeux froncés de Ron.

Il regarda Harry puis se leva soudainement.

- Ou vas-tu ? Demanda ce dernier.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose en haut, je reviens.

- D'accord !

Le blond partit rapidement. Ron réfléchit vite, ce n'était pas des accusations à la légère qu'il allait lui dire. En même temps de quoi l'accuserait-il ? Ce n'était pas une tare et jusqu'à lors il n'avait fait que le protéger. Cependant, il voulait en avoir le cœur net et sa trop grande curiosité devait être assouvie. Il se pencha, embrassa Blaise sur la tempe et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il pouvait manger avec Harry. Il lui dit aussi qu'il allait voir si Draco avait besoin d'un coup de main.

- Ok, lui dit Blaise.

- Fais lui un bisou de ma part, rit Harry.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Ron en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Ah non ! Je plaisantais ! Ne le touche pas !

- Je te l'interdis aussi, pesta légèrement Blaise.

- Vous êtes mignons, fit-il en riant.

Il les laissa là et se dirigea vers les chambres. Il monta deux à deux toutes les marches à toute vitesse et rattrapa Draco avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre. Le blond haussa un sourcil et sourit. Il lui montra la chambre que le roux s'empressa de pénétrer. Il se retourna et mit les points sur les hanches. Le blond referma la porte.

- Je savais bien que tu semblais vouloir me parler…

- Je sais ce que tu es ! Fit le roux de but en blanc.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais… dit-il plus doucement en plissant les yeux pour examiner le moindre de ses gestes. …ce que tu es…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Ah ah, au seuil des révélations, Draco le fuira ou l'affrontera-t-il?_  
**

**_Merci pour vos reviews!_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	15. Vérité et Sacrifice

**Chapitre 14 :** La vérité est belle à entendre si elle ne comprenait pas de sacrifice.

* * *

- Je sais… dit-il plus doucement en plissant les yeux pour examiner le moindre de ses gestes. …ce que tu es…

Draco haussa à nouveau un sourcil, très surpris. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne devait pas se trahir mais attendre de voir ce que le Griffondor savait vraiment. Discrètement, il lança un sort de silence sur la pièce pour être sûr d'être les seuls à entendre la conversation. Il plissa ensuite les yeux et murmura :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

- Le dragon… C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond sourit puis pouffa.

- Le dragon ? J'ai l'air d'un dragon, moi ?

- Tu te trahis tout le temps, Draco. Tu as ses yeux, et ses écailles sont aussi blanches que tu es pâle. Il protège Harry et toi tu disparais quand il apparait…

- Ron… Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de m'associer à un animal de plus de six mètres de haut ! J'ai la gueule d'un dragon ?

La phrase fit douter le roux un instant, cependant le sourire de Draco lui fit plisser les yeux un peu plus. Il soupira et leva les bras en faisant mine de partir.

- Tant pis… Je vais aller en parler à Harry, il me dira peut-être…

- Attends ! S'exclama Draco en le retenant par le bras et refermant la porte d'un claquement.

Ron sourit et le fit lâcher d'un geste. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit qu'ils n'utilisaient pas, celui rangé. Maintenant il en était sûr, Draco était bien le dragon. Surtout que celui-ci en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir se pinça l'arête du nez. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le petit sourire moqueur du Griffondor.

- Alors ? S'empressa le roux qui voulait plus de détail.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Hermione, hier, m'a fait penser que si le dragon était vraiment un humain, il faisait peut-être parti de l'Ordre et ce serait une personne que l'on ne verrait jamais se battre ! Et j'ai remarqué comment tu détalais comme un lapin chaque fois que nous avions une bataille. Mais tu revenais toujours en sueur et avec des cicatrices rondes… Comme des marques…

- … de sort. Oui je sais c'est très… douloureux !

Le roux se pencha, excité.

- Alors tu es vraiment le dragon ? C'est comment d'être un dragon ? Depuis quand l'es-tu et surtout pourquoi tu n'en parles à personne !? Pourquoi tu te caches !? Ça ne fait rien si tu es un dragon, tu le sais ? Je veux dire… Tout le monde s'en ficherait, bien au contraire, il t'adulerait et tu gagneras une place dans…

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis à personne. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde penses ça de moi. Si je dois regagner une quelconque place, ce sera par moi-même. De plus… Ce n'est pas mon but premier…

- Comment ça ?

Le roux fronça les sourcils et Draco soupira. Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant rapidement, puis se dit qu'il ferait mieux de tout lui avouer de toute façon au point où il en était. Alors il vint s'installer sur son lit et Ron lui fit face en attendant avec impatience ce qu'il allait dire. Il lui raconta tout, des Déesses au dragon, de sa tâche à Harry.

Du fait qu'il avait accepté parce qu'il aimait Harry depuis longtemps et qu'il était d'abord persuadé que ce ne serait jamais réciproque alors qu'il l'avait d'abord dragué en tant que dragon et que ça avait marché. Le roux eut une grimace et rit en pensant qu'Harry était un peu bizarre quand même. Tomber amoureux d'un dragon.

Ensuite il avait remarqué à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard qu'Harry n'était en fait pas si insensible à ses charmes et en profita pour tenter de l'avoir en humain et plus en dragon. Là, Ron écarquilla les yeux en pensant que si Harry lui disait un jour je t'aime il se transformerait un dragon à vie. Mais Draco lui assura que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait afin de le protéger.

- Et s'il ne le dit toujours pas et que la guerre se finit…

Le blond réfléchit et soupira :

- Je pense que je dirais la vérité à Harry et lui demanderait de dire je t'aime au dragon. Comme il n'aura plus besoin de protection, je perdrais tous mes pouvoirs mais ce n'est pas grave. Je serais avec lui… C'est ce qui compte.

- Woaw… Mec, je savais que tu étais accroc à mon meilleur ami mais… Pas jusqu'au point d'accepter un tel défi ! En tout cas, c'était vraiment brave de ta part. De plus tu le rends vraiment heureux et tu accomplis ta tâche avec succès. Je comprends plein de truc maintenant. C'est normal qu'Harry soit aussi amoureux de « Drake », je suis persuadé qu'il arrive à te voir à travers le dragon ! En plus… ça explique sa rechute après Pré-au-Lard, ni toi ni Drake n'était là, il se sentait abandonné !

Il poussa un nouveau soupir d'admiration avant de reprendre :

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je pense qu'Harry est tellement amoureux qu'il ne va pas t'en vouloir pour si peu. Au contraire, tu consolideras ces deux parties en lui. Il te dira sûrement un truc comme « j'en étais sûr ». Il est trop naïf pour tant vouloir !

- Il m'a dit qu'il détestait les menteurs…

Le roux eut la bouche bée.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Oui… Alors je lui ai avoué que j'avais un secret mais que je pouvais lui dire tout de suite. Il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord.

- Eh bien voilà, c'est réglé comme ça ! Tu n'auras qu'à commencer par là. Ce n'est pas dur. « Tu te rappelles j'avais un secret, ne le prend pas mal mais je suis le dragon que tu appelles Drake ! » Il va être suspicieux puis te dira que tout va bien. Je le connais par cœur, tu n'en ressortiras que bien mieux si tu lui dis plutôt qu'il le découvre par je ne sais qui.

- Il n'y a que Blaise qui est au courant…

- Blaise est au courant ? Fit subitement froidement Ron.

- Oui, mais ne lui en veut pas c'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'en parler à personne. Et comme c'est ma vie, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler…

- Très bien… Mais vous avez d'autres secrets comme ça ou le compte est bon ?

Draco rit face à la soudaine jalousie du roux face à lui.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, toi et Harry aussi êtes trop proches à mon goût. Tu éviteras de trop t'approcher de lui à l'avenir, à part si je suis très loin ou mort ! Et j'en ferais pareil avec Blaise ! Nous n'avons plus de secrets, nos vies sont entre vos mains, désormais. Surtout Blaise, tu pourrais le blesser beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois alors fais attention à lui, s'il te plaît. Tout comme moi, il n'a plus que vous… Nous n'avons plus de famille, plus aucun ami… Juste vous.

Le roux ne dit rien mais sourit. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il se leva alors, s'étira et mit les mains dans les poches.

- Tu devrais vraiment tout dire à Harry. Tu t'inquiètes trop… Il va bien le prendre ! J'en suis sûr. Si ça avait été un autre, peut-être pas. Mais toi, c'est autre chose. Il t'a dans la peau. Et ça, à vie…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte.

- Je peux considérer mon secret bien gardé avec toi, fit tout de même le blond. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je décide de tout dire.

- Ouais… T'inquiète…

- Merci, souffla Draco alors que Ron le quittait.

Le blond resta là pendant un petit moment à réfléchir. Puis il se leva et fit le lit. Si Ron disait qu'Harry pouvait comprendre et ne pas mal le prendre, c'est qu'il avait sans doute raison. Après tout c'était son meilleur ami ! A ce moment-là, Harry entra dans la pièce et le blond se rassit sur le lit fini.

- Tu tardais, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.

- Oui, oui… Ron et moi avons eut une petite… discussion…

- Ah ? Questionna Harry en venant s'asseoir sans gêne sur ces genoux en entourant ses bras.

- Oui on parlait de…

Il regarda le brun qui attendait la suite et son regard si innocent, si doux. Et le sien flancha, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était trop dur. Il s'était tellement attaché à lui, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il se traita mentalement d'abruti. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Apparemment. Cela le mit en pétard contre lui-même. Le pauvre Harry ne demandait qu'à être aimé et lui… Il se sentait si cruel à cet instant.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

- Draco ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de méchant ?

- On a mis les points sur les « i » concernant votre relation bien trop… « amicale ». Dit rapidement le blond en relevant la tête. Du coup, j'ai dû lui assurer de ne plus m'approcher de Blaise.

Harry rit doucement et l'embrassa.

- Vous êtes bêtes tous les deux ! Il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi, c'est juste mon meilleur ami mais je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui.

Draco l'embrassa en caressant sa nuque.

- Je sais, mais ça nous a permis de vider notre sac… Et de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il faut prendre soin de ce qu'on a parce qu'apparemment, c'est de l'or…

Le brun sourit et baissa la tête. Lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire mais c'était trop dur. Alors il sourit un peu plus et l'embrassa pendant un long moment. Draco regretta d'avoir fait le lit.

* * *

Deux jours passa et Ron commença déjà à rechigner, plus que trois avant de rentrer. Hermione les sermonna longuement parce qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'avait pas fait un seul de leur devoir. Elle les chopa et les entraîna dans la salle de repos. Enfin elle attrapa Harry et Blaise et les deux autres avaient suivi car ils avaient du mal à les lâcher. Assis, autour de la table, les quatre garçons se mirent rapidement à griffonner leurs devoirs, surveillés de près par la jeune femme.

Heureusement, avec un professeur tel qu'Hermione, ils n'eurent aucun mal à les finir rapidement. Ils y passèrent tout de même toute la journée et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à la fin.

- Au moins, c'est fait ! Critiqua la jeune femme. Si vous l'aviez fait un peu tous les jours de la première semaine vous seriez comme moi aujourd'hui ! A vous regarder trinquer !

Harry se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- T'es dure, 'Mione !

La jeune femme soupira et lui rendit son étreinte.

- C'est vous qui êtes vilain !

- A table ! Fit la voix de Molly qui les appela d'en bas des escaliers.

Les cinq ne se firent pas prier, affamés, et rejoignirent tout le monde dont le brouhaha emplissait la pièce. Ils s'assirent avec tous en prenant les restes des places. Du coup, au grand déplaisir des petits couples, ils furent séparer et à la grande jalousie de Draco, Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny. Alors que le repas débutait plutôt bien, le dragon fut remis sur le tapis et cela agaça Draco et intrigua Harry.

Déjà deux fois qu'ils avaient la même discussion alors que tous déclarait des hypothèses certaines totalement stupides et d'autres tellement logiques que le blond ne comprit pas comment personne ne voyait !

Il fallait qu'il y ait écrit coupable sur son front pour qu'il le trouve ? Ron pour une fois ne prit pas part à la conversation mais regarda intensément le blond avec dans l'air de dire « Jette-toi à l'eau, gars. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Mais le blond hocha négativement la tête. Pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il lui dirait. Il lui dirait tout mais pas comme ça.

Du coin de l'œil, sa jalousie augmenta quand il remarqua que Ginny venait de chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Harry et que celui-ci avait soudainement rougi. Il serra les dents et se reconcentra sur Maugrey qui apparemment ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

- Et s'il n'était pas humain, quel serait son but en venant nous aider ? Après tout, c'est un dragon alors il se fiche de qui contrôle la Terre non ? Les histoires d'humains ne peuvent l'intéresser !

- Franchement, le mieux serait de lui demander directement ! S'exclama Draco à bout.

Comme c'était la première fois qu'il parlait ils se turent tous pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Blaise se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'il allait se trahir. Cependant peut-être qu'il était prêt à tout dire. Le noir et son petit ami regardèrent Draco avec espoir. Il serait tant qu'il leur fasse plus confiance. A l'Ordre, mais surtout à Harry. Mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que se soit. Il souhaitait juste qu'il se taise tous et qu'ils arrêtent leur supposition à deux balles.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là, Draco ? Demande Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est facile pourtant ! La prochaine fois, on a qu'à carrément lui demander ! Si c'est un humain, il parlera non ?

- J'ai déjà essayé ! Il m'a poussé avec son museau et s'est enfui, le bougre ! Bouda Ron.

Draco plissa les yeux puis sourit et ne rajouta rien d'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui le regardait les sourcils haussés d'interrogation. Le blond hocha négativement la tête puis haussa les épaules.

- C'était juste une suggestion… Fit-il en reprenant son repas tranquillement.

Les bavardages recommencèrent alors que le blond se dit qu'il aurait dû se taire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Harry qui discutait tranquillement avec Hermione et Ginny. La rouquine en profitait pour le toucher un maximum et rire comme une bécasse ce qui mit les nerfs à bloc au blond, déjà bien énervé.

Ron en face de lui, lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, que Draco répondit d'un « aoutch ! » prononcé. Il fronça les sourcils devant le rire de Ron qui se cacha de sa main. Puis il se pencha et murmura :

- Si un regard pouvait tuer, ma pauvre petite sœur serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver !

- A quoi ? S'étonna le roux.

- A la tuer !

Il se reçut un autre coup de pied qu'il accusa d'un rire cristallin.

- Ne touches pas à ma sœur, petit malotru !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et soupira.

- Même pas un tout petit sort de rien du tout !?

- Non ! Fais un peu plus confiance en Harry ! Je crois que la dernière chose qui l'intéresse sur cette Terre, c'est de sortir avec ma sœur ! Il l'a en horreur !

- Il m'a semblé avoir entendu qu'il l'avait embrassé l'an dernier pourtant !

- Il ne l'a pas embrassé ! Elle l'a embrassé ! Le défendit-il en se rappelant ce qu'il leur avait dit pendant les vacances. Je vais vraiment devoir t'éduquer la confiance, petit Serpentard !

- Pfff, souffla le blond en se relevant.

Il évita son regard tout le long du repas, n'éprouvant pas le désir de lui donner raison. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison ! Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune confiance, en lui-même et en Harry. C'était ce qu'il lui manquait cruellement. Il le regrettait. Chaque jour qu'il passait à mentir à Harry lui faisait regretter un peu plus. Est-ce que les choses seraient différentes s'il lui avait dit toute la vérité ? Sûrement…

Après le dessert, tout le monde resta là un moment à papoter avec d'autres. Draco et Ron avait rejoint Harry et Blaise. Le Serpentard avait attrapé son brun en le levant s'asseyant et puis l'asseyant sur lui. L'Elu avait ri de bon cœur en se cachant le nez dans son cou, rouge de honte. Ginny, un peu boudeuse, s'était poussée pour leur faire plus de place mais le blond n'avait pas laissé le choix à l'autre en le gardant serré contre lui.

Harry passa sa main dans sa tignasse blonde et joua avec ses mèches pendant qu'il entretenait une conversation animé avec Hermione sur les effets secondaires de la potion d'Oborythe, une potion conçue pour changer les animaux en légumes sans ôter le goût et les vitamines animales.

- En parlant de potion, s'exclama Charlie soudainement, qui avait écouté d'une oreille. Pour le dragon…

Il captiva tout son auditoire avec ce simple mot et Draco leva les yeux aux ciels, las que cette discussion revienne sur le tapis. Harry, lui, se tourna d'un seul coup puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Il faut qu'on le mette en garde.

- De quoi ? murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si Voldemort a appris pour la lance du Guerrier, c'est qu'un chasseur ou dresseur de dragon le lui a fait part. Mais il y a aussi un autre moyen de tuer un dragon ! Et il doit le savoir !

Le blond qui caressait la nuque du brun s'arrêta soudainement et écouta attentivement.

- Comment ? S'inquiéta Blaise en n'osant pas regarder son meilleur ami.

- C'est un poison ! Un poison mortel pour tout dragon qui y entre en contact. Une flèche, une épine que l'on enduit de ce poison et une piqure suffit à abattre le dragon. Les chasseurs de dragon l'utilisent souvent ! Muni d'une sarbacane, ils en possèdent des dizaines de ce poison. Si Voldemort en trouve… Il faudra prier Merlin que jamais il n'ait le temps de s'en servir.

Cela jeta un froid à la table qui fut dépité par cette nouvelle.

- La mort est immédiate ? Murmura Draco.

- Non, je ne crois pas… Ça met plusieurs minutes avant car le poison se multiplie dans le sang de dragon. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais la magie et le sang d'un dragon est très forte. Tellement qu'à son contact, on voit sa magie se décupler.

Ron plissa les yeux en regardant discrètement le blond et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à Pré-au-Lard et à Harry qui avait soudainement retrouvé une toute nouvelle puissance. Encore quelque chose qui le trahissait. En douce, il surprit le regard réfléchit d'Hermione qui se posait sur Draco et compris qu'elle avait fait le rapport.

Son froncement de sourcil prouva qu'elle avait compris qui était le dragon. Elle était trop intelligente cette femme, mais le roux se promit qu'après tout ça, il se ventera être le premier à avoir trouvé ! Il rit intérieurement. Qu'il était bête parfois.

- Et il y a un antidote ? S'enquit Blaise dont la nouvelle remplissait d'effroi, tellement qu'il broyait la main de Ron.

- Oui… Mais le mieux c'est de protéger directement le dragon en acceptant de recevoir la piqure. Le poison n'est décuplé que par la magie d'un dragon, il est donc complètement inoffensif pour un humain et se désintègre rapidement dans le corps. Cependant, je pense que demain je vais passer à Poudlard avec la liste des ingrédients et la formule du contrepoison. Avec Severus, je pense pouvoir le faire en moins d'une semaine ! La chance que nous avons c'est qu'il faut beaucoup moins de temps pour faire le contrepoison que le poison en lui-même. Le point négatif, c'est que Voldemort a une avance de… deux mois, s'il en a eu l'idée dés sa première apparition ! C'est amplement suffisant pour en fabriquer !

- Fais de ton mieux, hocha Molly. Il faut que l'on protège ce gros bébé par tous les moyens !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que tu le surnommes par « gros bébé », maman ! Taquina Ron en souriant.

- Oui sûrement, sûrement…

La salle se vida petit à petit alors que les elfes de maison débarrassaient la table. Draco avait reposé Harry sur le banc et celui-ci était encore en pleine discussion avec Ginny qui lui expliquait qu'elle avait du mal sur certain devoir. Le blond était persuadé qu'elle inventait pour pouvoir glousser comme une patate et obliger Harry à l'écouter et lui parler. Ron en put s'empêcher de rire.

Les autres discutaient du prénom du bébé de Fleur et Bill qui, assis l'un sur l'autre, roucoulaient tranquillement, en émettant plusieurs prénoms très mignons. Mais le prénom final restera Victoire, bien sûr. Finalement, l'attention du blond revint sur Harry dont Ginny venait de poser sa main sur son épaule et chuchotait croyant que personne ne l'entendait.

- Alors, dis moi vous êtes vraiment ensemble toi et Draco ?

- Euh… Fut ce que put dire le brun, pris au dépourvu.

- Parce que, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais où est ma chambre… ça te dirait pas de venir y dormir ce soir ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux mais ne put rien dire, rouge. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le drague ainsi. Cela agaça le Serpentard qui baissa la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- C'en est assez ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. Je vais me coucher !

- Il est jaloux, le Serpentard, cria Ron en éclatant de rire.

- Va te faire foutre ! S'exclama Draco en s'évadant rapidement.

- Et vulgaire en plus ! T'es pas aidé, mec ! Rit-il un peu plus.

Harry poursuivit Draco sans perdre une seule seconde, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche pour si peu. Après tout c'était de sa faute, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû repousser Ginny, et cela faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'il aurait dû lui avouer qu'il était le seul qui comptait à ses yeux. Il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il le rassure, car Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais jamais il n'avait eu de réponse.

- Draco, attends ! L'arrêta-t-il alors qu'il était en train de monter la première marche. Attend !

- Attend quoi, Harry ? Attendre de voir quelle réponse tu vas lui donner ? Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire quoique se soit de déplaisant pour ma part. Si tu as envie de batifoler, je t'en prie… De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes sans qu'il le souhaite vraiment. Mais trop de jalousie dans le cœur du Serpentard l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

- Ne fais pas ça, Draco. Tu sais très bien que je ne souhaite pas ça. Je ne veux pas… te quitter. Parce que… Parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être et avec qui je me sens si bien… Moi je veux être avec toi, à vie… Parce que… je t'aime, Draco…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Celui qui tue l'auteur aura dans la conscience de ne jamais avoir la suite de cette fiction! Un "je t'aime" a été prononcé, que va-t-il en ressortir? Je suis persuadée que personne ne s'y attendait à celle là. :)_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews!_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	16. Concertation et attente

**_Coucou, d'abord un terrible désolé pour le retard considérable que j'ai entrainée, ce n'était clairement pas voulu mais bon, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Reponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :_**

**_taki wa : quelle lectrice aimerait franchement que Draco finisse en dragon ? Malheureusement parfois mon esprit me joue des tours. Et c'est vous qui en pâtissez. :)_**

**_Hachi osaki : mais non je ne suis pas méchante. Je suis toute gentille tout plein. Juste un peu sadique c'est tout. Merci pour tout ces compliments je suis encoredésolée pour le retard. J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la suite et que tu m'en diras des nouvelles!_**

**_Daen : Je suis contenté que ma fiction Pulse plu à ce point. Voilà enfin la suite..._**

**_Drayy : Merci beaucoup. Tu m'en vois ravie. J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :** J'ai su voir mais pas su comprendre, me pardonneras-tu ?

* * *

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et redescendit la marche qu'il avait montée. Il s'approcha doucement du brun alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui fut rendu par Harry dont le visage amoureux du blond rendait heureux. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il ne fut plus joyeux que d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui-même. S'il en avait mesuré les conséquences, il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais été. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas et c'était le choix de Draco. Un Draco qui ne semblait pas regretter une seule seconde.

- Tu as dit quoi ? Murmura-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je t'aime… Répéta Harry dont le cœur prit une cadence folle.

Le blond eut un sourire resplendissant, l'attrapa vivement par les joues et l'embrassa. Des fourmillements le prirent d'un coup et il ne put faire la différence entre celle de son bonheur et celle de sa transformation.

- Redis-le.

- Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de toi.

Le blond reprit ses baisers mais le manque de souffle le prit soudainement. Il se mit à respirer erratiquement alors qu'une grande chaleur le recouvrit entièrement commençant à le faire transpirer. Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le regarda sans comprendre.

- Cela te met dans un tel état ?

Sous la douleur, le blond ferma un œil. Il souriait tout de même.

- Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours Harry, promets-le moi ! Toujours quoiqu'il se passe !

- Draco tu me fais peur, chuchota le brun alors qu'il vit une des dents du blond s'allonger bizarrement.

Cela rendait son visage presque animal et seul son sourire rassurait Harry. Le blond l'attrapa par le poignet bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et chuchota avec un mal fou à garder sa voix normale.

- Promet… le… moi…

- Je te le promets. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.

Draco sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa encore. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir.

- Je ne te trahis pas, aie confiance. On se retrouve à Poudlard, Harry. Fit-il en se reculant petit à petit. Je t'y attendrais là-bas ! Moi aussi je t'aime et tu es tout pour moi. Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour te protéger et pour te voir m'aimer un peu plus… N'importe quoi…

- Draco ?

Il s'avança mais le blond fit un bon en arrière. En écarquillant les yeux, Harry le vit transplaner ce qui était tout bonnement impossible dans la maison, soit dit en passant. Le brun ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il resta là, les sourcils froncés sans pouvoir trouver une pensée cohérente. Il avait toujours la main tendue vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant son amant quand Ron arriva pour voir ce qu'il se passait, suivit de Blaise.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Pourquoi il est parti ? Chuchota-t-il en ramenant sa main vers lui et prenant son poignet douloureux dans l'autre.

- Il est monté ? Il est peut-être vexé ?

- Non, il est parti… Il a transplané…

- Harry c'est impossible dans la maison !

- Pourquoi ?

Blaise et Ron froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Puis le noir fut le premier à réagir.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

- On… On discutait et il… il est parti. Pourquoi ?

- De quoi discutiez-vous ? Demanda un peu sauvagement Blaise en redoutant le pire.

- Je lui ai enfin dit ce que je ressentais. J'ai réussi à lui dire et tout m'a semblé tellement mieux. C'était magique…

Il eut un sourire en se souvenant de la folie de son cœur quand les mots ont enfin dépassés son esprit. Blaise lui par contre avait le visage horrifié et des larmes qui voulaient déborder ses paupières. Il tomba à terre et fut secoué par elles, sans le vouloir vraiment. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais !? Scanda-t-il plus en affirmation qu'en question.

- Oui… Ai-je eu tord ?

Le noir mit ses mains contre son visage et étouffa un sanglot. Ce n'est pas comme si son meilleur ami était mort mais savoir que plus rien ne sera comme avant, qu'il ne verrait plus sa bouille humaine, qu'ils ne riraient plus dans le même lit en se racontant des anecdotes pourries, qu'ils ne mangeraient plus à côté de lui sur la même table… Tout ça le rendait fou. Tous ces souvenirs s'encrèrent en lui comme pour lui faire passer un sale moment. Harry ne comprenait pas. Ron se pencha et attrapa Blaise par les épaules et le souleva.

- C'était ce qu'il voulait Blaise. C'était ce qu'il voulait…

Le noir hocha la tête en reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux. Alors Ron se tourna vers l'assemblé qui les regardait sans comprendre et murmura :

- On devrait aller se coucher ! On verra ce qu'il adviendra…

Le brun hocha et les regarda monter. Il ne put s'empêcher de rester là quelques minutes à fixer l'endroit où Draco, tout sourire, avait disparu. S'il avait su que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait en tant qu'humain, peut-être l'aurait-ils plus embrassé, aussi désespérément que l'avait fait son amant.

Mais sûrement qu'il ne lui aurait jamais dit je t'aime…

* * *

Draco était réapparu juste devant la barrière de Poudlard. Transplaner jusqu'ici était pratiquement impossible pour les jeunes magies, c'est pourquoi ils prenaient le train. Mais celle du dragon était tellement forte qu'il n'eut aucun mal à y parvenir. Il partit en courant et pénétra par le grillage du château. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, maudissant Poudlard d'être aussi grand. Il ne voulait pas se transformer ici, pas au beau milieu du parc. Mais la douleur fut de plus en plus forte et ces pas de plus en plus incertain. Il voyait trouble, tout tournait autour de lui. Il tomba à quatre pattes alors qu'il n'avait même pas dépassé le lac !

Pour la première fois, il n'eut aucune absence et ressentit toutes les sensations de la transformation.

Cela débuta par ses yeux. Ceux-ci se déchirèrent et il eut un hurlement de douleur en le sentant. Sa vision devint grise avant de redevenir normale, comme si sadiquement, le dragon voulait lui faire voir une dernière fois le monde correctement. Puis elle redevint grise et étirée de bas en haut. Il put voir le ciel et la terre en même temps, comme il put voir l'oiseau qui volait et la fourmi qui rampait.

Ses mains se déchirèrent à leur tour en griffes tranchantes alors que sa bouche était déjà remplie de crocs immenses, sa mâchoire déjà bien déboitée. Puis il y eut une pause. Une pause qui laissa Draco respirer très fortement la tête baissée vers le bas, le cœur en miette. Il regarda ses griffes qui étaient si luisantes qu'elle reflétait la lune. Et de son oreille de dragon il entendit un brusque bruit et tourna la tête.

Abelforth était là, debout à le regarder les yeux écarquillés. Le directeur, ce soir là, était passé devant sa fenêtre et s'était arrêté en apercevant un jeune homme qui courait. Après le couvre-feu, il avait trouvé pas ça normal. Mais ce qui l'avait intrigué c'était la façon dont il courait. Et quand il s'étala parterre, le vieil homme s'était empressé de descendre pour le réprimander. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Son hurlement l'avait rendu triste et ses griffes l'avaient effrayé. Après tout, il n'était pas Albus et n'était pas habitué à l'inconnu.

- Draco Malfoy ? Reconnut-il avec ses cheveux encore blond et ses yeux gris.

Le pauvre corps meurtri du Serpentard ne put rien lui répondre. Dans cette semi-apparence, il n'avait pas le contrôle. Puis soudain, une nouvelle douleur le reprit et il se redressa brusquement la tête tournée vers le ciel.

Ses vêtements se déchirèrent alors qu'il grossit à vu d'œil. Pire qu'un loup-garou, sa tête se déforma pour former une gueule immense qui s'agrandit alors qu'il secouait la tête comme pour la faire sortir de ce visage qui ressemblait à du latex fondu désormais.

Abelforth resta stupéfait en voyant ses ailes pousser et quand la transformation fut finie, son expression fut celle de l'admiration pure. Il reconnut le dragon au premier coup d'œil. Draco, assis, éternua brusquement, ce qui donna quelque chose de rigolo et affreux en même temps.

Il renifla puis se mit à bouder. Voilà à quoi il ressemblerait le reste de sa vie. Ça vivait longtemps un dragon ? Il se coucha alors, la tête sur ses pattes avant devant le directeur qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- C'était donc toi ! C'était toi mais… pourquoi et… comment !

- J'ai mes raisons… Fit Draco alors qu'il s'étonna lui-même.

Il pensa quand tant que total dragon, il n'aurait plus le droit à la parole mais apparemment non.

- Je suis fatigué. Accompagnez-moi, je vais vous expliquer !

Le directeur obéit bien volontiers et se mit à marcher à côté du dragon qui ralentit considérablement pour calquer à son pas. Là, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite, Draco lui raconta tout, du début aux quelques minutes qui s'étaient passées il y a peu. Le directeur écouta avec la même patience que son frère, sans l'arrêter une seule fois. Quand il eut finit, il comprit que le pauvre blond ne serait plus jamais humain et cela le toucha énormément.

- C'est un tel sacrifice d'amour, Draco. Je crois que peu de personnes n'auraient pu faire cela, tu t'es montré tellement courageux. Mais si les Déesses t'ont permise de combler le vide qu'il y avait en Harry, il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Quand il sera rentré, tu dois tout lui dire et dévoilé au monde qui tu es réellement… J'imagine que les choses ne seront plus du tout comme avant mais il est possible que tu accomplisses ta tâche si Harry est au courant. Si tu le laisses dans l'ignorance après ce qu'il t'a avoué et qui a fait de toi un dragon… Je ne pense pas qu'il aille mieux, au contraire, il risque de rechuter.

- Je comprends… Je vais tout lui dire, ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a tellement longtemps. Cependant vous savez… L'entendre dire qu'il m'aime… C'est magique…

- Je le crois aussi. Il n'y a plus puissante que la magie de l'amour. C'est un charme qui soigne tout ! C'est ce que mon frère me répétait tout le temps.

Le dragon hocha la tête.

- Tu sais que je tenais à te rencontrer. Les gens sont à bout et Voldemort joue sur notre stresse et notre frustration pour nous déstabiliser. Nous avons décidé de mettre fin nous-mêmes à cette guerre !

- Comment ?

- Un ami a décidé d'arrêter d'être espion comme Severus. Il nous a indiqué que la prochaine bataille serait dans deux semaines, à Poudlard ! Nous avons décidé plutôt que de le voir briser notre barrière, nous allons l'agrandir afin de recouvrir tous les mangemorts à l'intérieur de la bulle. Ainsi, ils ne pourront plus s'en aller à moins de la briser, ce qui prend généralement plusieurs minutes ! Suffisamment de temps pour nous permettre d'attaquer et de voir la chute du Grand Mage Noir ! Seras-tu des nôtres ?

Draco pensa que s'ils avaient décidé d'attaquer c'est que le poison avait été conçu, cependant, il s'en ficha pas mal et s'exclama :

- Je serais là ! Comptez sur moi !

Abelforth hocha la tête et alors qu'ils étaient à la lisière de la Forêt s'arrêta.

- Je sais que tu fais tout cela pour Harry, principalement. Mais je pense que tu ne calcules pas le nombre de personnes que tu sauves dans cette guerre à chaque fois que tu y prends part, à tes risques et périls pourtant puisque tu es devenu la cible numéro un à abattre.

- Je pense que si, en fait. J'ai eu un avant goût de remerciements qui me sont allés droit au cœur. Je ne pouvais répondre, mais j'ai eu la nette impression de faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne regrette rien si ce n'est, ne pas avoir profité au maximum de mon corps humain sur Harry. J'aurais dû le prendre plus souvent dans mes bras et l'aimer plus fort.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et sourit.

- Bonne nuit, Draco. Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Ils se quittèrent et alors qu'Abelforth rejoignit Poudlard, Draco pénétra tranquillement la Forêt Interdite, la tête pleine de pensées bonnes ou mauvaises. C'est vrai que le corps d'Harry allait grandement lui manquait. Ne pas le toucher, ni le caresser, ni même le désirer !

Parce que le désir était un sentiment humain, et Draco ne ressentait pas ça du tout en tant que dragon. Il pouvait avoir autant de pensées salaces qu'il le voulait, son attribut masculin de dragon ne lui servirait qu'à se reproduire et non autre chose.

Cela le fit soupirer et il rit en se traitant mentalement de pervers. Sûrement que son corps lui manquerait dans les premières années puis ils s'habitueraient. Ce qui le tuera sûrement c'est de voir Harry retrouver l'amour, se marier, avoir des enfants… Car il ne pouvait l'obliger à rester amoureux d'un dragon !

S'il l'avait préféré à Drake, c'était bien pour cela ! Il devrait faire une croix sur lui et disparaitre. Harry aura mal au début, puis il s'en remettra. Il s'en remettra en se disant qu'il n'avait pas tord, et que leur amour devenu impossible n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Dur sacrifice…

Draco arriva à la grotte qui fut la sienne et celle d'Harry. Il regarda celle-ci avec un air si triste et fatigué, que n'importe qui aurait comprit que le dragon était à la limite de la dépression même en étant dragon.

Celui-ci fit un tour sur lui-même avant de s'allonger confortablement. Il avait trois jours de répit avant le retour de son compagnon. Il dormirait pendant ces trois jours, c'était mieux pour lui, il n'aurait pas à y penser.

Les retrouvailles risquaient d'être… tristes…

* * *

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Harry releva légèrement la tête pour voir celle de sa meilleure amie dépasser. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il fit de même. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et sourit.

- Ça va ?

- Non…

- Tu arrives à dormir ?

- Non.

- Tu veux un câlin ?

- Oui…

La brunette rit et vint se glisser dans les draps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry cala sa tête sur sa poitrine et presque automatiquement elle lui caressa le crâne, sachant qu'il adorait ça. Hermione n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'il s'était passé mais il semblerait que cela touche affreusement Blaise.

Si elle remettait les choses dans l'ordre, Draco était le dragon blanc, Blaise le savait, il était parti à Poudlard après qu'Harry lui ait dit « Je t'aime » et d'après l'expression horrifiée qu'avait pris son meilleur ami cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle : soit il était mort, mais sachant qu'il avait fait promettre à Harry de toujours l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il se retrouverait à Poudlard, cette possibilité était à écarter.

Elle tomba dans le mile en pensant à la seconde. Draco était devenu un dragon sans possibilité de retransformation. Cependant elle n'en fit pas part à Harry. Elle pensa qu'il valait mieux que Draco lui dise tout lui-même, et le blond l'en aurait sûrement remercié pour ça.

- Il me manque, Hermione. Mais pourtant je ne suis pas triste. Juste il me manque…

- C'est parce que tu sais qu'il t'attend à Poudlard…

- Ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était à la fois incompréhensible et pourtant j'étais persuadé que c'était totalement vrai. J'ai comme l'impression de voir quelque chose mais de n'y rien comprendre. Comme si on me l'agitait sous le nez. Quelque chose m'échappe.

- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te torturer l'esprit avec cela. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça, et que tout va bien se passer. Il faut juste que tu te dises une simple chose.

- Laquelle.

- Tu es fou amoureux de ce type ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui ! Oui, c'est vrai. Je me l'avoue, j'aimerais le revoir et lui redire encore ! Je l'aime et ça pour toujours. Je ne vois pas la vie sans lui.

Hermione ne dit rien. Il faudra bien qu'il la fasse pourtant parce que si ces suppositions étaient fondées, il était hors de question qu'il attende après un dragon ! Et elle pensa que même Draco le lui dirait.

- Harry ?

- Hum… Marmonna-t-il en s'endormant petit à petit.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes au point d'accepter toutes les facettes qu'il pourrait te montrer… bonnes ou… mauvaises ?

- Draco n'est pas un mangemort, chuchota Harry.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre mais je pensais à… autre chose.

- Draco reste Draco… Peu importe comment il est, comment il sera dans un ou dix ans. Je l'aimerais toujours même s'il reprenait son mauvais caractère, même s'il redevenait méchant, même s'il me détestait. J'en serais triste… Mais je l'aimerais. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte il y a tellement longtemps !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait ainsi, chuchota Hermione. Il a fait tellement de sacrifice pour toi. Et pour ton amour, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire… qu'il a commis…

- Hum ?

Mais la phrase n'atteint pas le cerveau du jeune homme qui s'endormit paisiblement avec un sourire aux lèvres car la dernière image qu'il eut en tête fut celle de l'homme et son magnifique sourire quand il lui disait je t'aime. Hermione eut un doux sourire en le trouvant vraiment mignon. Ça faisait maintenant très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi avec lui et chaque fois c'était pendant une crise. Elle n'avait donc pas vu ce visage durant quelques mois…

- Personne n'a le droit de t'enlever tes rêves, Harry. Personne n'a le droit…

* * *

Le brun se réveilla le lendemain avec des images plein la tête. Tellement qu'il souriait de bonheur. Quand il vit Blaise dont le visage était plutôt calme, il lui fit un micro sourire, sourire qui fut rendu. Le noir s'avança et le prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- C'était son choix, d'accord ? Promet-moi que tu ne l'abandonneras pas et que tu le comprendras.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- S'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux plus l'abandonner, Blaise. Je l'aime tellement ! Je ne peux plus !

- D'accord ! Je te crois ! Merci…

Et il partit sans d'autre forme, laissant le brun plein de questions. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression de voir sans comprendre. Il soupira et haussa les épaules. Draco lui dira tout quand il se reverrait ! Il lui avait dit de lui faire confiance alors il lui faisait confiance.

Et même s'il avait l'air d'être le seul qui n'était pas au courant, cela ne le dérangea pas. Il s'avait qu'il était parfois long à la détente et était le dernier prévenu. Mais tant qu'on le prévenait et que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Le tout était de savoir la gravité du secret que Draco semblait être sur le point de lui dévoiler.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié, il n'avait qu'une hâte avide, c'était de savoir. Sans qu'il ne le voie vraiment, il fit la même chose qu'Hermione pendant la fin de ses vacances.

Il se glissa dans la salle de repos en regardant par la fenêtre, espérant le voir apparaitre, et attendit que ses jours se terminent au plus vite. De temps en temps, Hermione venait le voir et l'accompagnait.

Ils discutaient, trouvant le temps long, et le soir venu, allaient vite se coucher ensemble. Ils passèrent les trois jours comme cela. Et alors que le réveil ne les surprit guère ce matin-là, leur excitation était à leur apogée. Ils allaient revoir ceux qui les attendaient impatiemment.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**_Enfin un chapitre de plus dans cette fiction, je ne promet rien quand à la suite mais normalement ça devrait le faire étant donné que je suis presque en vacances. Je ferais de mon mieux croyez moi, et puis la fin est proche. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt. _**


	17. Obsession et Manque

**Réponse à Matsuyama : aha euh... C'est moi qui rêve ou tu as... Euh. En fait non je ne vais rien te dire. :D merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **Malencontreusement ce que tu diras ne changes rien. Tu me manques.

* * *

Hermione et Harry étaient prêts à partir depuis une bonne demi-heure environ. Leurs valises se trouvaient déjà devant la porte et ils attendaient impatiemment que l'heure tourne. La jeune femme avait aidé son ami à faire la valise de Draco et à eux deux, ils ramèneraient ces affaires. Cela permit à Hermione de se moquer et au brun de rougir.

La matinée était vraiment bien parti pour eux. Ron et Blaise s'étaient levés, avaient déjeuné tranquillement sans se bousculer, même en sentant l'excitation des deux autres.

Quand ce fut l'heure, ils pressèrent tout le monde de sortir sans précaution aucune. Ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose, c'est ce retour en train ! Harry bouda un peu en disant qu'Hermione verrait plus vite Pansy que lui, Draco et il se reçut un beau tirage de langue de la part de la femme qui lui dit que, elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines ! Il approuva en lui disant qu'elle gagnait et cela la fit rire.

Ils décidèrent d'y aller en voiture car Ginny ne pouvait pas encore transplaner et ils l'accompagnaient. Depuis les trois derniers jours elle n'avait plus rien tenté avec lui. Il lui avait en même temps bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait que des sentiments pour Draco et ça jusqu'à la nuit des temps ! La jeune femme avait seulement haussé les épaules en murmurant un « tant pis. » Et depuis elle restait à l'écart du brun.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare où ils traversèrent le mur en se dépêchant. Le Poudlard Express les attendait et s'apprêtait à partir alors qu'ils y arrivaient. Ils montèrent tous rapidement et après que le dernier fut dedans, il démarra.

- Juste à temps, soupira Harry avec joie.

- Oui ! Allons-y, fit Hermione joyeusement après un dernier coucou pour Molly, Arthur et les Aurors qui les avaient accompagnés et qui se dépêchèrent de prendre le train en marche sans qu'ils ne le voient.

Ils cherchèrent un compartiment… ou plutôt ils suivirent Hermione qui cherchait une seule chose qu'elle trouva bientôt : le compartiment de Pansy qu'elle avait gardé pour eux seuls.

- Eh bien ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la brunette dans ses bras. J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez jamais !

- On a eu quelque retard mais rien de grave.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le compartiment en se mettant le plus à l'aise jusqu'à ce que Pansy remarque quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Où est Draco ?

- Il est déjà à Poudlard. Il nous attend.

- Je te raconterais, chuchota la Griffondor à son amie et celle-ci hocha sans faire plus de commentaire.

- Bon, fit Ginny en se levant immédiatement. Je vais retrouver mes amies ! A plus !

- Il y a Dean qui m'attend avec Seamus, je vais voir s'ils ont passé de bonnes vacances. S'exclama aussi Neville et Luna le suivit.

Il ne resta que le petit groupe de cinq qui en profitèrent pour prendre la place et Blaise s'allongea sur les genoux de Ron. Hermione raconta à peu près tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances à Pansy et l'anecdote du ponch « non alcoolisé » alcoolisé la fit rire. D'ailleurs le souvenir de la punition des jumeaux les fit tous rire ! Harry et Blaise se regardèrent fautif de s'être fait prendre à leur tour alors que Ron et Hermione y avaient échappé !

Le temps passa plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry était tellement impatient qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. Son cœur faisait des embardées à chaque heure qui le rapprochait un peu plus de l'arrivée. Et quand ils furent en gare, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se jeta presque dehors et demanda à ses amis de se presser. Blaise regarda Ron, très inquiet. Le brun voulait tellement voir son petit ami qu'il y avait des chances qu'il soit déçu. La confrontation serait dure.

C'est alors qu'il le vit tous ! Assis sur ses fesses, les ailes repliées contre son flanc, il attendait patiemment un peu plus loin. Chacun qui passait ne pouvait que s'arrêter pour le regarder. Ils pensèrent qu'il était là pour protéger d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'il était là pour Harry. Juste pour Harry.

Le brun eut un sourire immense en le voyant et une partie de son cœur serré se délivra. Il courut vers lui et se jeta dessus en l'enserrant tant qu'il pouvait. Le dragon baissa la tête et le couvrit de sa main dans un semi câlin.

- Drake ! Tu m'as manqué ! Que fais-tu là ?

Le brun se fichait maintenant pleinement qu'on le voit discuter avec lui. Il souriait de toutes ses dents en sachant qu'il avait besoin de se vider et quoi de mieux que son meilleur ami et confident dragon ?

- Je suis venu te chercher…

- Me chercher !? Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Je dois te parler, et c'est vraiment très important !

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Fit le brun en scrutant les parages voir si Draco l'attendait aussi. Je dois voir quelqu'un absolument et puis je dois ramener mes affaires et…

- Non, Harry. Ça ne peut pas attendre… C'est vraiment très important.

Harry fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

- D'accord !

- Blaise et Ron prendront tes affaires. Vas et reviens.

Alors qu'il obéissait, Harry fut de plus en plus suspicieux. Pour sûr, Drake connaissait les noms de ses amis car il lui en avait beaucoup parlé, mais le ton qu'il employait était très étrange. Ceux-ci prirent volontiers son sac en souriant. Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule mais ne dit rien. Juste il lui sourit, un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire : Bonne chance !

Harry les regarda partir avec l'envie de les suivre. Et si Draco était à l'intérieur et l'attendait ? Il soupira de tristesse en se demanda quel vilain petit ami il faisait. Il se retourna et revint vers le dragon qui lui présenta son coude. Harry s'accroupit dessus et il le monta jusqu'à son dos où l'homme s'installa confortablement.

Le dragon se mit immédiatement à courir vers la Forêt Interdite en voulant la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Cette discussion, il l'attendait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin. C'était maintenant qu'il allait voir s'il aurait dû tout dire à Harry ou s'il avait bien fait de garder le secret. Ils arrivèrent dans la grotte et le brun descendit d'un saut. Il se releva, les poings sur les hanches et s'exclama :

- Alors ! Qu'elle est donc cette chose que tu voulais tant me dire et qui est si importante ? En plus tu peux me dire où tu étais avant les vacances ? Je n'étais vraiment pas content de ne pas te voir !

- Harry, saches que ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras après.

- Tu es tout pardonné maintenant ! Ça te rassure ?

Le dragon eut un sourire triste.

- Harry, les soirs avant les vacances d'Halloween, j'étais avec toi. Pas sous cette forme mais dans l'autre…

Le brun perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Dans l'autre ? Alors tu es… vraiment un humain ?

- Harry… Soupira le dragon en trouvant cela tellement dur.

Combien de fois il avait récité cette phrase dans sa tête. Cette phrase qu'il ne voulait pas dire en ce moment. Pourquoi avait-il si mal et si peur ? Il avait le cœur qui battait si fort, il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'il le détestait ni qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Ça hantise serait qu'il l'abandonne. Il l'aurait peut-être mérité après tous les mensonges qu'il lui avait dits. Mais il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'en mourir de peine.

Finalement c'est Harry qui s'avança en penchant la tête. Il regarda avec intensité les yeux gris du dragon et soudain il sursauta.

- Draco ?

Le dragon hocha la tête et le brun recula en mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Draco attendit sa réaction comme la sentence d'un homme en prison. Harry hocha négativement la tête en murmurant un « c'est pas possible » à peine audible. Puis quand son cœur eut fini de lui faire mal tant il tambourinait, et que ses joues s'arrêtèrent de le brûler, il vit son visage se dessiner d'un sourire presque innocent.

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plus tôt ! Je le savais en plus ! Je le savais ! J'arrêtais pas me dire que tu ressemblais beaucoup à lui ! Tu étais aussi doux, tu avais son odeur et ses yeux. Les mêmes expressions, la même sensation… Je le savais !

Draco repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ron et le bénit de tous les dieux et les déesses qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce monde.

- Mais bien sûr, ça explique tellement de chose ! Continua le brun qui baissa les yeux aux sols en se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'est pour ça que quand je te regardais, je voyais Draco et quand je regardais Draco, c'est à toi que je pensais ! Enfin, je te voyais en dragon. J'arrivais à vous voir l'un dans l'autre ! Mais oui ! Suis-je bête !

L'excitation de la matinée était revenue alors qu'il s'exclamait :

- Je savais que la réponse était juste sous mon nez et que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre parce qu'il me manquait une pièce du puzzle ! Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en replaçant ces mains sur son visage. Tu as dû me trouver tellement bête quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas trouvé le dragon ! Et… et… quand j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que tu étais un humain. Enfin de compte, c'était vrai !

- Tu n'es pas… fâché ? L'interrompit le dragon encore un peu inquiet.

- Bien sûr que non, Draco ! Même ton nom… Drake/Draco, je suis tellement bête de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement ! Et cette fois où tu es tombé dans le semi coma, le jour même où tu sors de l'infirmerie, le dragon réapparait ! Oh Draco, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il se jeta à nouveau sur lui alors que le dragon soupira d'allégresse. Il était tellement heureux qu'il voulut sortir dehors, voler et faire des pirouettes. Il se contenta de le reprendre dans sa main et de le serrer contre lui. Le brun se décala légèrement et gronda soudainement, un peu boudeur :

- Mais pourquoi tu es parti !? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ces trois derniers jours ? Et surtout pourquoi tu n'as plus voulu me revoir en dragon avant les vacances ?

Alors Draco se dit qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore toute la vérité et que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il prenait bien. Il se dit qu'il serait plutôt en colère après qu'il saurait. D'ailleurs il le repoussa un peu et lui demanda de s'assoir pour qu'il lui raconte.

Mais quand tout fut dit, la réaction qu'il attendait fut tout autre. Harry éclata en sanglot, en s'essuyant tant bien que mal les yeux. Et là, Draco regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Le brun pleura sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre, et les paroles réconfortantes du blond qui lui disait que tout allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour lui ne l'aidèrent pas. Le brun finit par se calmer en reniflant de temps en temps.

- Et… c'est… définitif ?

- Oui, Harry… ça l'est… Mais je suis heureux, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me dises je t'aime parce qu'au début pour moi il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Je voulais t'appartenir pour toujours.

- Je ne reverrais plus ton visage, pleura-t-il. Je veux revoir ton sourire quand je te dis que je t'aime. Je t'aime dragon alors rends le moi ! Rends-moi mon Draco…

Le Serpentard eut un rire sans joie.

- C'est moi Harry. C'est moi et je serais toujours là pour toi !

Le brun hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu es là, tu es avec moi… Mais tu me manques tellement. Tu me manques !

Draco compatit. Ses caresses, ses bras, sa chaleur… Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir en tant que dragon lui manquait aussi. Le brun regarda dehors où le soleil avait quitté le ciel. Ses yeux humides se posèrent ensuite sur Draco et il dit d'une mine boudeuse :

- Je vais dormir ici.

- Harry… Ce n'est pas raisonnable… Il fait froid et puis…

- Non ! Maintenant c'est moi qui décide c'est clair ! Et j'ai dit que je dormirais avec Draco cette nuit ! Alors je vais dormir ici ! Avec toi… S'il fait si froid que ça, tu n'as qu'à me prendre autour de toi comme la dernière fois.

- Tu as pensé à demain ? A tes cours ?

- Et alors ! Tu me déposeras là-bas un peu avant le début j'aurais le temps de prendre une douche et mes affaires et puis c'est tout. Allez, pousse-toi !

Harry vint se caler contre le flanc du dragon qui se coucha sur ses pattes. Il l'entoura de sa queue et l'abrita chaudement. Le brun se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements parterre. Il pensa à prendre une couverture demain. Il se coucha en se pelotant contre le ventre chaud du dragon.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de m'écraser ! Déjà que tu prenais de la place en humain !

Draco rit doucement. Mais son rire était atténué par la réaction d'Harry qu'il trouva trop bonne pour être vrai.

- Dis-moi… que tu ne fais pas ça par pitié, Harry !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Draco, je t'aime… Je te l'ai promis, je t'aimerais toujours quelque soit ce que tu es ou ce que tu fais… Et pour l'instant aucuns de tes actes me dégoutent au point de ne plus vouloir de toi ! D'accord, tu aurais dû me dire tout ça. Avant ! Je crois que je t'aurais gardé pour moi au point de ne jamais te dire je t'aime mais d'essayer de te le prouver tous les jours ! Et puis un jour j'aurais craqué et je te l'aurais dis sous le coup d'une impulsion et là je suis sûr que je m'en serais tellement voulu que j'aurais aussi craqué… dans ma tête !

- J'y pensais… Je t'aime Harry. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui nous arrive… Mais quand Voldemort ne sera plus… Tout ira mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun sourit en sentant que l'excitation de toute la journée et la très courte nuit qu'il avait faite l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

- J'ai confiance…

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco déposa Harry près de la porte qu'il s'empressa de dépasser après un baiser entre les narines du dragon et un « a ce soir » lancé de loin qui ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de protester. Le brun remonta rapidement tous les étages et arriva à la salle commune de Griffondor ou quelques personnes étaient déjà debout et le regardèrent entrer avec interrogation. Il s'en ficha et monta dans sa chambre où Neville et Dean émergeaient doucement.

- Harry ? Fit le brun. T'étais où ? Encore avec Draco ?

- Oui !

- Tu devrais franchement prendre tes affaires et aller dormir avec lui tout le temps plutôt que de revenir à chaque fois ici ! Maintenant que c'est officiel entre vous !

Harry les regarda tour à tour puis sourit.

- Vous avez raison !

- En plus, Ron a fait pareil !

Neville montra du pouce le lit du roux qui n'avait pas été utilisé la nuit dernière et qui semblait ne pas à avoir à être utilisé avant un certain temps voire toute cette année.

- Je pense que je vais faire ça.

Il alla prendre une douche, fit son sac et s'habilla de sa robe de sorcier. Ensuite il ouvrit sa valise et prit toutes ses affaires qu'il rangea correctement.

- A tout à l'heure les garçons !

- Salut !

Le brun, tout heureux, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa sur sa grosse valise qu'il fit voler juste à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde voie ce qu'il faisait. Il descendit, fit le chemin inverse et se pressa car la sonnerie de début des courts n'allait pas tarder.

Il arriva devant le tableau de la chambre de Préfet en chef et donna le mot de passe. Il posa sa grosse valise dans la chambre de Draco, puis alla toquer chez celle de Blaise. Personne ne lui répondit, il en déduisit qu'il devait être en train de manger.

Ainsi, il serait plus proche de la porte, et quand Draco l'obligerait à aller dormir dans un lit, il aurait son odeur et aurait l'impression de dormir avec lui ! Harry sortit au moment même où la sonnerie retendit et courut rejoindre Ron qui l'attendait devant la porte du cours de métamorphose. Il arriva tout essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça va, Harry ?

- Oui…

- Et pour Draco ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil et murmura :

- Il va bien même si… même si je préfèrerais ne pas l'avoir dans cet état là.

Ils s'installèrent dans la table la plus au fond de la salle et le brun soupira.

- C'était un choc d'apprendre ça mais finalement, j'ai compris qu'il a fait tout ça pour moi. J'étais devenu une loque, une marionnette, jouet de Voldemort et s'il n'était pas intervenu. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau. Et il est arrivé, m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a donné ce que je manquais cruellement. De l'amour… Je pense que c'est à moi de lui rendre maintenant ! Je vais lui prouver que je l'aime et tout ira bien ! Et puis c'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il a fait ça.

Ron hocha la tête même s'il resta un peu septique.

- Et tu… vas continuer à l'aimer même s'il ne pourra jamais plus être humain ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils en regardant son livre qu'il était en train d'ouvrir. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers Ron.

- Tu ferais quoi toi si c'est à Blaise que c'était arrivé ?

Le roux sourit avec lui et hocha négativement la tête.

- Bon, bon, si tu prends par les sentiments…

Il se passa quelques minutes de silence avant que Ron reprit :

- La même chose que toi, je pense… Je continuerais à l'aimer. Coûte que coûte.

- Tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'en temps que Guérisseur j'arriverais à… lui rendre forme humaine !

- Je ne sais pas Harry. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Il faudrait une très, très grande magie non ?

- La mienne est déjà puissante ! Il suffit que je puise dans celle du dragon pour la décupler et le sort fonctionnerait peut-être…

- C'est… une idée à creuser.

- Oui ! Je vais demander de l'aide à Hermione. Elle saura…

- Et les deux du fond, s'exclama brusquement le professeur Mcgonagall. Si on vous ennuie, dites-le tout de suite !

Harry rougit et ils se turent. Mais les méninges du Griffondor étaient reparties à un tout autre endroit pour une toute autre leçon. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce moyen qui pourrait le rendre à nouveau humain. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, il en aurait la force, surtout si Draco l'aide. S'il lui rendait sa forme humaine, il pensa qu'il pourra se pardonner d'avoir été si aveugle. Juste avant de retourner tranquillement à la métamorphose il se rendit compte d'une chose. Dans son cœur il n'y avait plus de bataille. Il était aussi uni que Drake et Draco ne formaient qu'un…

* * *

- Tu es certain que tu veux apprendre ça ?

- Certain Hermione ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je veux dire… Draco est là, et si je le souhaite, je peux le voir quand je veux mais… peu importe comme je le regarde, ce n'est pas un dragon que je vois mais bien son visage à lui. Et quand je me dis que je ne peux pas l'embrasser ou le toucher, ça m'agace ! J'ai besoin de lui ! Il me manque ! Je dois trouver un moyen de lui rendre forme humaine !

La jeune femme soupira et se leva brusquement.

- Où tu vas ?

- Où NOUS allons, Harry ! Le seul endroit où nous aurons tes réponses Harry ! Dans la Bibliothèque !

- Super ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant avec elle.

- Je… Je peux venir… Demanda Pansy en se mordant la lèvre.

- Bien sûr, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

- Alors on vient aussi ! Scanda Ron en prenant la main de Blaise. A nous cinq, on va le trouver ce sort ! Et on sauvera les miches de la jolie tête blonde.

- Hé ! Ne parles pas comme ça de mon petit ami ! Sinon, je serais obligé de lui demander de te manger !

- Mon dieu, Harry qui sort avec un dragon. Tu m'auras tout fait, mon vieil ami !

Celui-ci lui tira majestueusement la langue et sourit. Ils allèrent tous les cinq dans la Bibliothèque et s'installèrent à une table qu'ils délaissèrent pour aller chercher entre les étagères, différents livres qui les aideraient.

Ils y passèrent presque toute la soirée, à lire et déchiffrer. Ron finit par bailler sans vergogne et poser sa tête sur la table en espérant s'assoupir un instant. Harry sourit en voyant ça et décida qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tous qu'ils arrêtent là pour ce soir.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione. Mais je pense que nous touchons au but alors nous devrions revenir ici demain et après demain s'il le faut.

- Bonne idée, grogna Ron en baillant encore.

Ils rangèrent tout puis se séparèrent. Ron, Blaise et Harry descendirent alors que Pansy et Hermione montèrent. Le brun ne fit que prendre une couverture et un pyjama plus confortable que ces habits pour dormir. Dés que le roux et son petit ami eurent le dos tourné, il se glissa hors de la pièce sous sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit discrètement de Poudlard.

Cependant il n'alla pas loin car, allongé tout près du lac, Draco semblait l'attendre. Il courut jusqu'à lui et fut surpris de le voir relever la tête en sa direction alors qu'il était toujours sous sa cape. Il retira juste la tête et le dragon sourit.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te taper la trotte à cette heure-ci ! En plus, maintenant que je suis comme cela pour toujours, je me fiche pas mal qu'ils me voient. On y va ?

Il grimpa sur son dos en commençant à avoir l'habitude et ils regagnèrent leur petite grotte. Harry s'installa confortablement sur sa couverture et le dragon le recouvrit de sa queue.

- Demain tu dormiras dans ton lit, jeune homme ! Surtout que l'hiver approche, il va faire plus en plus froid et il va pleuvoir. Il vaut mieux que tu restes là-bas.

- Non. Bouda Harry plein de défi. Je veux dormir avec mon petit ami.

- Harry, murmura le dragon. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça, mais tu comprends que l'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble…

- Tu m'as dit de t'aimer et je le ferais. Je le ferais toujours…

- Oui… De m'aimer et de ne jamais m'oublier oui… Mais pas de penser qu'on a une quelconque chance en tant que couple. Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble.

- Nous n'arrêterons jamais de l'être, chuchota Harry avant de fermer les yeux.

La discussion était close. Ils l'étaient, le seront toujours et jamais personne ne pourra lui enlever ça.

- Je t'ai, je te garde, rajouta le brun avec un doux sourire.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


End file.
